


BANGTAN MESSENGER

by jeonlicious



Category: GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BooSeokSoon is making an appearance!!!, Don't worry, Flirty Jeon Jungkook, Fluff and Crack, GOT7 would surely make an appearance soon, Homosexuality, It's a Angst with a Happy Ending, Jeon Jungkook & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook Is a Brat, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Sweetheart, Lee Jieun | IU - Freeform, M/M, MM AU, Mediocre Crack, Multi, Mystery, Mystic Messenger AU, RNA plus DNA, Romance, Selca included, Seventeen - Freeform, Seventeen here too!!!, Suspense, Taehyung plus Jungkook, boom - Freeform, business related, but things aren't that easy here, chat fic, funny fic, guess who lol, kookv, lolololol, messenger fic, namjin - Freeform, namjin canon as fuck, shes making an appearance lol, squint if you want to see vmin, taekook, texting fic, yoonmin, yoonminseok - Freeform, you will find out why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 37,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonlicious/pseuds/jeonlicious
Summary: Taehyung found a phone on the subway after his late shift from his work. It was an odd looking phone, no games, no social media apps, but just a single messaging app with a weird logo.





	1. DAY 1: Mysterious Phone

**Author's Note:**

> highly inspired by the dating sim app called mystic messenger. I've seen a few people doing the same thing, but I wanted a twist to it and make it something else. enjoy!

_**unknown**_ **has entered the chatroom**

 **AGUST D:** and nobody even agreed to u

 **jeon:** wait didnt jimin hyung agreed?

 **Christian Jim:** who

 **Christian Jim:** wait who agreed to u??? 

**j-dope:**

**j-dope:** daily dose of my face ;) 

 **jeon:** is that namjoonie hyungie at the back?

 **j-dope:** no it was u

 **AGUST D:** it was me

 **AGUST D:** i think

**Christian Jim:**

                      

 **Christian Jim:** he is with me??? 

 **AGUST D:** i think it is me

 _**kimseokjin**  _ **has entered the** **chatroom**

 **jeon:** jin hyung is here!!!! 

 **kimseokjin:**????

 **kimseokjin:**????

 **jeon:** r u lagging again hyung?

 **Christian Jim:** not everything is about games, kook 

 **kimseokjin:** Are you guys even here or not? 

 **j-dope:** he's lagging

 **kimseokjin:** I am not! 

 **kimseokjin:** But you guys are all blind. 

 **kimseokjin:** especially you, Yoongi. 

 **AGUST D:** wait the hell did i do?

 **kimseokjin:** SOMEONE IS HERE

 **jeon:** ya, it is us 

 **kimseokjin:** I don't mean you, Jungkook. 

 **kimseokjin:** Some  _unknown_ user is here! 

 **Christian Jim:** oh my god...

 **j-dope:** i didn't notice it!!! 

 **jeon:** i did

 **AGUST D:** then the fuc you stayed quiet and didn't utter a word?

 **jeon:** i thought it was another glitch that u made

 **jeon:** who downloaded the app again from a different phone?

 **kimseokjin:** Not me! 

 **Christian Jim:** definitely not me

 **AGUST D:** not me either

 **j-dope:** i haven't change my phone either use another one

 **j-dope:** speaking of that 

 **j-dope:** is anyone got a change? i want to buy a bottle of coke

 **j-dope:** i left my wallet at the dorm

 **kimseokjin:** I will buy you one. 

 **kimseokjin:** Let's just figure this one out. 

 **kimseokjin:** We cannot let anyone enter this chatroom. 

 **jeon:** is it even a human? 

 **kimseokjin:** Jimin, what did Joon said? 

 **Christian Jim:** he got no idea how unknown got in

 **Christian Jim:** kook can fix it and see if someone had breached in? 

 **jeon:** already on it

 **j-dope:** who ARE YOU

 **AGUST D:** it won't talk to you if you are like that

 **AGUST D:** tell us who you are

 **AGUST D:** no one would get hurt

 **Christian Jim:** what is this

 **Christian Jim:** why are you acting like you are interrogating a criminal? 

 **AGUST D:** it is a criminal

 **AGUST D:** it hacked our app

 **AGUST D:** which took jungkook and joon to make for three years

 **AGUST D:** also you guys had sent nudes here

 **kimseokjin:** Who sent nudes once again?!

 **j-dope:** lol it was u

 **kimseokjin:** it was an accident! 

 **AGUST D:** are you meaning to send it to joon's private inbox?

 **jeon:** guys stop 

 **jeon:** u r making him scared

 **jeon:** he won't talk

 **AGUST D:** how did you even know it's a he

 **jeon:** because he looks like a man and very cute too

 **jeon:** if u dont want to talk right now

 **jeon:** i would hacked into ur fb account

 **jeon:** so kim taehyung? u still here?

 _ **unknown:**_ I WILL TALK RIGHT NOW

 **j-dope:** so his name is taehyung?

 **kimseokjin:** Kim Taehyung? 

 **Christian Jim:** related to him? 

 **kimseokjin:** I'm an only child. 

 **AGUST D:** this kid had done some illegal shit again

 **jeon:** hey

 **jeon:** hacking isn't illegal

 **Christian Jim:** going into someone's private social media's account

 **Christian Jim:** is indeed illegal

 **AGUST D:** wait who cares about taht now

 **AGUST D:** how did you get access to our chatroom, taehyung? 

 _ **unknown:**_ I found a phone on the subway. 

 **jeon:** subway? 

 **jeon:** a phone with our app, u say?

 _ **unknown:**_ yes

 _ **unknown:**_ I was planning to contact anyone in the phone

 **j-dope:** but our app is the only thing in that phone? 

 _ **unknown:**_ yeah

 **kimseokjin:** Wait! How can you all be sure that he's not lying?

 **kimseokjin:** What if it is someone who was trying to sabotage us? 

 **jeon:** who would do that?

 **j-dope:** we're just a bunch of kids

 **j-dope:** high school, college kids. 

 **jeon:** i'm graduating next month

 **j-dope:** you are still in high school, kook

 **Christian Jim:** Joon hyung asking whether what kind of phone you found

 **Christian Jim:** Taehyung??

 _ **unknown:**_ Ah yes. Sorry. 

 _ **unknown:**_ Plain looking one? It had a camera, like any other phone. 

 ** _unknown:_** Also there is a sticker at the back

 **kimseokjin:** Sticker? 

 **kimseokjin:** Can you describe the sticker to us? 

 _ **unknown:**_ A red sticker with " _M_ " at the middle

 **AGUST D:** just the M? 

 _ **unknown:**_ Yes. 

 **kimseokjin:** This is not good. 

 _**knj**_ **has entered the chatroom**

 **kimseokjin:** Whoever had that phone and has downloaded our app,

 **kimseokjin:** Should be found and investigated! 

 **Christian Jim:** hey joonie hyung! 

 **knj:** Do not be alarmed, Jin hyung. Taehyung is a nice kid. 

 **AGUST D:** how sure you can be, huh? 

 **knj:** First of all, he was just surprised and scared. Stop scaring the kid. 

 **knj:** And stop stalking his photos, Jungkook! 

 **jeon:** howd u know i was stalking him

 _ **unknown:**_ WHY ARE YOU STALKING ME

 **knj:** You literally sold yourself out a minute ago. 

 **j-dope:** so, we won't do anything about this unknown kid? 

 **knj:** Second of all, his name is Taehyung, Kim Taehyung. He goes to our university. 

 **Christian Jim:** no way! 

 _ **unknown:**_ Huh? What university you guys go to? 

 **jeon:** the university of dimshit

 **j-dope:** that is so rude!

 **AGUST D:** we won't give out information like that to u

 _ **unknown:**_ oh okay

 **kimseokjin:** So what he goes to our university? He might be pretending to be a student. 

 **knj:** Don't be so harsh on him, Jin hyung. He's a nice kid. 

 **kimseokjin:** How sure you can be about that, Namjoon? He hacked our app!

 **AGUST D:** you just asked the same question i asked

 **kimseokjin:** Does it matter now? 

 _ **unknown:**_ You guys are fighting because of me now

 **kimseokjin:** We're not fighting. 

 **kimseokjin:** We're just on guard. 

 **jeon:** send them a selca tae

 **knj:** He's older than you, Jeon. 

 **jeon:** yet looks younger than me

 **j-dope:** i wanna see him now!!!

 **Christian Jim:** I second to Hobi hyung! 

 ** _unknown:_** okay

**_unknown:_ **

                 

 ** _unknown:_** THE QUALITY OF THIS PHONE'S CAMERA IS BAD

 **j-dope:** daaamn 

 **Christian Jim:** I recognize you! 

 **knj:** Like I said, he goes to our university. 

 **kimseokjin:** What if he stole that picture from someone else?! 

 **jeon:** doubt it

 **jeon:** he took that selca right off the bat from the phone

 **jeon:** and he doesn't have that selca yet in his album

 ** _unknown:_** stop sTALKING ME

 ** _unknown:_** Christian knows me?

 **Christian Jim:** call me Jimin. Christian is just my catholic name

 **knj:** And who gave you all permission to change your username? 

 **knj:** It is much easier to have our initials! 

 **kimseokjin:** That's boring! 

 **AGUST D:** it is so boring

 **AGUST D:** i got an idea

 **AGUST D:** why don't we let this taehyung kid join us?

 **kimseokjin:** What?! That... coming from you?

 **AGUST D:** why are you so defensive about this kid? 

 **AGUST D:** didn't he prove to us that he is basically a fluff boy? 

 **AGUST D:** fucc boy i meant

 **jeon:** he is not a fucc boy

 _ **unknown:**_ I AM NOT A FUCK BOY

 **AGUST D:** anyway

 **AGUST D:** taehyung already got jungkook in his hands as you guys can see

 **Christian Jim:** yeah what's with you kook? 

 **Christian Jim:** you hardly open up to anyone that easily

 **j-dope:** it took me months for you to call me doofus you know

 **jeon:** that made u happy? 

 **j-dope:** a boy who hardly respond to our messages 

 **j-dope:** it took you some great months to tell us you are feeling lonely

 **Christian Jim:** awww

 **jeon:** we are getting off topic again

 **knj:** Right, thank you, Kook. 

 **knj:** I'd say, we listen to what Yoongi hyung is offering us. 

 **knj:** Let Taehyung join us. 

 **j-dope:** i don't mind for newbies

 **jeon:** second to that

 **Christain Jim:** SAME

 **kimseokjin:** You all agreeing to have him join,

 **kimseokjin:** but Taehyung hasn't even said anything regarding this. 

 _ **unknown:**_ Thank you.... someone finally had spoken up about that. 

 **knj:** You don't want to join? 

 _ **unknown:**_ Well you all are strangers to me. 

 **j-dope:** that is true. 

 **AGUST D:** you are a stranger too

 **AGUST D:** but we are offering you to join us

 **jeon:** great motivation

 **AGUST D:** shut up

 _ **unknown:**_ is this a fraternity group? 

 _ **unknown:**_ My friend said not to join them. 

 **AGUST D:** it is not

 **jeon:** what is a fraternity group? 

 _ **unknown:**_ a bad college group

 **Christian Jim:** and you think we are bad?

 _ **unknown:**_ well, Fraternity group usually are like that

 ** _unknown:_** they beat people up

 **AGUST D:** we don't beat people up

 **AGUST D:** we're not even a fraternity group

 **knj:** Guys, we should at least introduce to him. 

 **knj:** To ease his mind. 

 **knj:** I'll start... 

 **knj:** I'm Kim Namjoon, majoring computer programming. Third year. 

 **AGUST D:** min yoongi, general classes till now. fourth year

 **kimseokjin:** Kim Seokjin, call me Jin instead. Fourth year. Business major. 

 **j-dope:** jung hoseok!!! if you had been here, you probably had seen my selca

 **j-dope:** im the dance team captain. fine arts major. third year! 

 **Christian Jim:** and im the dance team cheerleader! 

 **j-dope:** don't give out false facts. 

 **Christian Jim:** lol im park jimin. dance team member. second year. 

 **jeon:** im still in high school

 **jeon:** although i plan to take the same field what namjoon hyung is taking

 **jeon:** im also a gamer

 **jeon:** im single too

 **Christian Jim:** Joonie hyung he isn't introducing himself

 **Christian Jim:** but flirting

 _ **unknown:**_ I am a guy, Jeon. 

 **jeon:** my name is jungkook

 **jeon:** that is just my last name

 **jeon:** which I like to use a lot. 

 _ **unknown:**_ i see. 

 **jeon:** do u also want my number? 

 _ **unknown:**_ what for?

 **knj:** Anyway... Please tell us about you, Taehyung. 

 _ **unknown:**_ I'm Kim Taehyung, second year, general classes too. 

 **AGUST D:** not sure what to do with your life yet? 

 _ **unknown:**_ yes. 

 **Christian Jim:** is he officially a member? 

 **jeon:** not yet. we have to hear his answer

 **knj:** That is right. What you say, Taehyung? 

 _ **unknown:**_ well, why do you guys want me to join anyway? 

 _ **unknown:**_ You guys have enough members. 

 **kimseokjin:** We just wanted you to join. 

 _ **unknown:**_ And earlier, you were against to me, Jin. 

 **kimseokjin:** I'm older than you! 

 _ **unknown:**_ Right, right on the formalities now. 

 _ **unknown:**_ I don't even know what this group about anyway. 

 _ **unknown:**_ Why is it like a secret chatroom...? 

 **knj:** Well, let's just say all of us had some  _business_ that is needed to be hidden. 

 _ **unknown:**_ like a spy? 

 **AGUST D:** more like criminals. 

 _ **unknown:**_ ARE YOU TELLING ME ALL OF YOU ARE CRIMINALS?

 _ **unknown:**_ THIS IS A FRATERNITY

 **j-dope:** hold on no! yoongi hyung whya re you explaining it that way?! 

 **j-dope:** we're not criminals

 **j-dope:** not even close to being criminals

 _ **unknown:**_ But he said...

 **Christian Jim:** he liked to think that way

 **Christian Jim:** us being criminals because it involves hiding

 **jeon:** it was just some files and stuff

 **jeon:** what's being a criminal had to do with taht?

 **AGUST D:** by the fact you do hacking

 **AGUST D:** jin hyung also do illegal shits

 **kimseokjin:** Hey! Watch your mouth! 

 **kimseokjin:** I'm just the oldest among you guys

 **kimseokjin:** Who needs someone reliable to watch you guys. 

 **j-dope:** you hardly even watch us

 **j-dope:** also you do most of the job here

 **kimseokjin:** No. 

 **kimseokjin:** Like I said, I am the oldest. It is kind of my duty to do dangerous things. 

 **jeon:** joonie hyung does most of the work

 **jeon:** also the most dangerous ones. 

 **jeon:** u hardly visit this chatroom

 **Christian Jim:** He's a fourth-year student, kook. 

 **Christian Jim:** expect something like that would happen

 **j-dope:** then why is yoongi hyung is always here

 **Christian Jim:** there is a huge difference between the two

 **jeon:** like how yoongi hyung is still in the neutral state whether he should start thinking seriously or not

 **AGUST D:** this kid is learning from the best

 **AGUST D:** i taught him well

 **knj:** Enough. You guys aren't even helping. A single thing. 

 **knj:** Taehyung here is getting afraid of you all. 

 **knj:** Aren't you all forgetting we are here to recruit him? 

 **Christian Jim:** he isn't replying anymore

 **j-dope:** did he log off?

 **knj:** We would know that you know. 

 **AGUST D:** yeah. nothing popped out

 _ **unknown:**_ I was just laughing my ass off how you all sound so close

 _ **unknown:**_ yet hated each other that much.

 **kimseokjin:** We do hate each other. 

 **kimseokjin:** But we are stuck with each other. 

 **j-dope:** faith had given us karma

 **Christian Jim:** I love you all??? 

 **AGUST D:** so taehyung? ur answer?

 _ **unknown:**_ do I have a choice? 

 **knj:** Hardly. 

 **knj:** Either join us, or you will regret not joining us. 

 _ **unknown:**_ Is that a threat? 

 **knj:** Kinda hoping it was. 

 **jeon:** joon hyung is talking like a leader now

 **Christian Jim:** hasn't he been doing that?

 _ **unknown:**_ Fine, I'll join. But only for a week. 

 **AGUST D:** wtf kid? 

 **kimseokjin:** Why only a week? 

 **AGUST D:** yeah why? why even agreed on joining if you are only joining a week?

 _ **unknown:**_ because what if you all are really dangerous people? 

 _ **unknown:**_ I'm not rich so I won't be able to provide you all some ransom. 

 **knj:** We're not asking you for some ransom money. 

 _ **unknown:**_ Sure. But I won't change my mind. 

 **knj:** Alright. Fine, do as you like. 

 **jeon:** for a week only, right? 

 **jeon:** then u will leave?

 _ **unknown:**_ Yes. 

 **jeon:** what if u started to like this group? 

 **jeon:** u would still leave?

 _ **unknown:**_ idk 

 **jeon:** u do know that as long as u know us

 **jeon:** u wont be able to leave? 

 _ **unknown:**_??? 

 **jeon:** u agreed already

 **jeon:** u signed into this app

 **jeon:** therefore u shall not leave

 _ **unknown:**_ what the fuck? 

 _**jeon**_ **has left the chatroom**

 ** _unknown:_** WHaT THE FUCK

 ** _unknown:_** what did he meant by that?

 **Christian Jim:** ignore him

 **Christian Jim:** but keep in mind what he said

 _**Christian Jim**_ **has left the chatroom**

 _**AGUST D**_ **has left the chatroom**

 _**AGUST D**_ **has entered the chatroom**

 **AGUST D:** wlecome to the group

 **AGUST D:** taehyung

 _**AGUST D**_ **has left the chatroom**

 _ **unknown:**_ this is creeping the fuck out of me now

 **knj:** Don't be. 

 **knj:** Jungkook had accessed your account now. You can change your username. 

 **kimseokjin:** I have to go. I have tons of work. 

 **knj:** Alright, hyung. Good luck. 

 **kimseokjin:** Welcome to the group, Taehyung. See you later. 

 _ **unknown:**_ Thanks... 

 _**kimseokjin**_ **has left the chatroom**

 **j-dope:** welcome!!!! 

 **j-dope:** you would love this group! 

 _ **unknown:**_ You guys haven't even explained to me the work you do! 

 _ **unknown:**_ What kind of business!!!??? 

 **j-dope:** don't worry

 **j-dope:** you are a part of this group now

 **j-dope:** you would know soon

 **j-dope:** gtg now

 _**j-dope**_ **has left the chatroom**

 **knj:** Do not be afraid. We're not bad people. 

 ** _unknown:_** That jeon kid. 

 **knj:** Puberty, I guess? He is the youngest here. 

 **knj:** Can you access the settings now? 

 _ **unknown:**_ Yeah. 

 **knj:** Go and change your username to something we can recognize you. 

 _ **unknown:**_ My initials? 

 **knj:** You don't have to.

 **knj:** I just told that to everyone because I had my username like that.

 _ **unknown:**_ Okay.  

 _ **unknown:**_ I would change it later. 

 _ **unknown:**_ I have to think a good one. 

 **knj:** Alright. 

 **knj:** Anyway, I have to go too. 

 **knj:** Once again, welcome. 

 _ **unknown:**_ Thank you. 

 **knj:** See you later. 

 _ **unknown:**_ Yeah... 

 _**knj has**_ **left the chatroom**

 _**unknown**_ **has left the chatroom**

 

 

 

__


	2. DAY 2: Getting to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh wow just the first chapter had tons of hits. thank youuuuu. :) and for that, here is the second one. although, a bit rushed, but well written... i hope. so anyway. enjoy this!!! thank you for the kudos!

_**kimtae**_ **has entered the chatroom**

**_j-seok_** **has entered the chatroom**

**j-seok:** hey taehyung! you are here so early

**kimtae:** I was kinda hoping to see Namjoon hyung here,

**kimtae:** since I got more question to ask. 

**j-seok:** you can ask me!!! 

**j-seok:** we're basically the same age

**kimtae:** You and I? 

**kimtae:** but you are a third year, if I remember correctly? 

**j-seok:** no i meant me and joon are the same age

**j-seok:** yes, i am a third year student

**j-seok:** majoring fine arts ;) 

**j-seok:**

           

**j-seok:** a daily dose of my face 

_**AGUST D**_ **has entered the chatroom**

**AGUST D:** god wrong timing to get here

**j-seok:** just confess you love this face!!! 

**AGUST D:** in what way i love that face? 

**AGUST D:** i always see you in the campus

**AGUST D:** and do you really have to show your selca to taehyung? 

**kimtae:** I don't mind. 

**AGUST D:** you don't have to be nice to him

**kimtae:** I'm not. 

**kimtae:** I'm a huge selca addict too! 

**j-seok:** what really?! 

**AGUST D:** oh god

**kimtae:**

**kimtae:** I'm in class so... 

**AGUST D:** why is this angle look so wrong

**j-seok:** you are going to corrupt tae! 

**kimtae:** what's wrong with the angle? 

_**pjm**_ **has entered the chatroom**

**pjm:** what the fuck is that photo

**kimtae:** that is my face

**pjm:** did u asked the one blowing u off to take the picture?

**kimtae:** WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK

**AGUST D:** see??

**j-seok:** jimin

**j-seok:** why did you change your username? 

**pjm:** you know I am rooming with Joonie hyung

**pjm:** you know the drill

**AGUST D:** he fucking forced you

**pjm:** bingo

**kimtae:** I should have done that, too. 

**kimtae:** He sounds so scary.

**AGUST D:** no he isn't that scary

**AGUST D:** that guy had a ton of ryan plushie in his room 

**pjm:**

**pjm:** that is only the corner of his bed

**pjm:** wait till you see the entire room

**kimtae:** That is a lot of Ryan. 

**kimtae:** He really likes him. 

**AGUST D:** like isn't the right word for that

**AGUST D:** he is obsessed with it

**j-seok:** DID YOU GUYS HEAR ABOUT THE FUNDRAISER? 

**pjm:** yeah? it's all over the bulletin board

**AGUST D:** shall we do the usual thing?

**kimtae:** What usual thing? 

**pjm:** oh right

**pjm:** Tae is new here. 

**kimtae:** You forgot already? 

**pjm:** not really lol 

**AGUST D:** namjoon can explain things to you later

**AGUST D:** what should i change my username into? 

**pjm:** whoa!!

**pjm:** youre going to listen to namjoonie hyung?

**AGUST D:** he is still the leader of this group

**AGUST D:** i respect the higher ups 

**j-seok:** "i respect the higher ups" my ass

**j-seok:** just yesterday you threw the scorching coffee to someone

**j-seok:** that is not just someone

**j-seok:** it was the freaking dean

**AGUST D:** dude

**AGUST D:** do you even know waht accident is?

**j-seok:** "accident" my ass

**kimtae:** Wait, was it you inside of the counseling room?

**kimtae:** Getting scolded at? 

**AGUST D:** yeah

**AGUST D:** i got caught though

**pjm:** you tried to run away? lol

**AGUST D:** accident can turn into crime

**AGUST D:** and criminal like me need to run

**kimtae:** Wow. 

**AGUST D:** do not fall for me now tae

**AGUST D:** i got my eyes on someone else

**kimtae:**...

**pjm:** sorry

**pjm:** he's really overconfident

**kimtae:** That is fine.

**j-seok:** regarding username

**j-seok:** i suggest myg

**j-seok:** like what joon had been telling us

**AGUST D:** and be the boring person he wants?

**AGUST D:** hell no

**pjm:** you just said you would change your username

**pjm:** and then rejecting hobi hyungs request

**AGUST D:** that is just plain boring

**kimtae:** What is AGUST D means anyway? 

**pjm:** oh fuck no

**pjm:** dont get him started

**j-seok:** i'm out

**pjm:** fuck you hyung!!!

_**j-seok**_ **has left the chatroom**

**kimtae:** He really did left. 

**kimtae:** Did I asked something... wrong? 

**AGUST D:** you did not

**AGUST D:** you asked the most wonderful question ever

**pjm:** i honestly want to leave

**pjm:** but i would get a hand in my ass if i do

**AGUST D:** glad you knew the consequence jimin

**kimtae:**???

**AGUST D:** AGUST D is my underground name

**kimtae:** Underground name? 

**AGUST D:** yeah

**AGUST D:** i do underground rap battle

**AGUST D:** behind the campus

**AGUST D:** every tues and sun

**kimtae:** I see...

**AGUST D:** moving on to the birth of that name

**pjm:** oh fuck...

**kimtae:**???

**AGUST D:** it is very special to me because it holds a sentimental value

**AGUST D:** if you spell the name backward 

**AGUST D:** you will get it

**kimtae:** D TSUGA??? 

**kimtae:** What does the D stands for? 

**pjm:** D stands for dick

**AGUST D:** fuck you jimin

**pjm:** it is not? 

**AGUST D:** absolutely not

**kimtae:** Alright... then the TSUGA? 

**AGUST D:** T doesn't even make sense

**AGUST D:** but SUGA does 

**AGUST D:** thats the name i really like

**pjm:** then put that as your username

**AGUST D:** TSUGA?

**pjm:** no

**pjm:** SUGA

**AGUST D:** i didnt thought of that

**kimtae:** Nice. I like it, though! 

**AGUST D:** i'll change it after my class

_**j-seok**_ **has entered the chatroom**

**j-seok:** ten minutes had passed

**j-seok:** it seems yoongi hyung is done

**AGUST D:** wow

**AGUST D:** you know exactly when to come back

**j-seok:** for fuck sake

**j-seok:** you had been telling that story too much

**j-seok:** i know every detail to it

_**jeon**_ **has entered the chatroom**

**j-seok:** not to mention

**j-seok:** we had this kind of conversation before

**j-seok:** jimin told you to put SUGA as your username a million times already

**pjm:** oh yeah! 

**pjm:** that is why it feels like a deja vu!!!! 

**jeon:** yoongi hyung is the type to mix past and present 

**jeon:** mostly situation involving himself

**AGUST D:** would you look at that

**AGUST D:** the gamer boy had log in

**jeon:** class ended early

**jeon:**???

**jeon:** why is tae not talking?

**j-seok:** he mightve been in his calss and got caught

**j-seok:** did you see the selca he posted?

**jeon:** yaah

**jeon:** im the guy giving him a head

**pjm:** GET OUT

**jeon:**

         

**jeon:** his friend posted this on ig

**jeon:** tagging tae

**j-seok:** damn

**pjm:** hes really attractive

**jeon:** caption: had fun last year just found this photo of tae

**jeon:** god those lips

**AGUST D:** is it okay to post his picture here?

**AGUST D:** also didnt joon told you to stop stalking tae?

**jeon:** and didnt jin hyung told u to stop telling that story

**AGUST D:** fuck you

**jeon:** no thank u

**AGUST D:** how about you brat

**AGUST D:** you hardly post your picture here

**AGUST D:** tae would be delighted to see one

**pjm:** you do know that kook hardly takes pictures?

**j-seok:** even class picture is a no no to baby kook

**AGUST D:** i know

**AGUST D:** i was teasing him

**pjm:** he's not replying

**j-seok:** did he get mad?

**kimtae:** GOD THE PROFESSOR SAW ME AND TOOK MY PHONE

**kimtae:** FOR FIFTEEN MINUTES

**j-seok:** oh tae is here

**jeon:**

           

**kimtae:** God that scared me.

**kimtae:** That's Jeon? Is that pajama?

**pjm:** he is still a child

**j-seok:** how adorable!!!

**AGUST D:** why are you in your pj 

**AGUST D:** its only ten in the morning

**AGUST D:** and you said your class ended early

**jeon:** i was about to sleep

**kimtae:** Whoa, Jungkook. 

**kimtae:** You had a huge doe eye. 

**jeon:** My eyes are not the only thing that is huge. 

**pjm:** OH MY GOD

**j-seok:** his typing format had change!!!

**AGUST D:** GET OUT KID 

**kimtae:** Oh, I was referring to your huge eyes,

**kimtae:** You arrogant brat. 

**AGUST D:** I LIKE TAE NOW

**jeon:** fuck you hyung

**kimtae:** I have not seen Jimin's face, 

**kimtae:** and Yoongi hyung, only his side view

**AGUST D:** oh? 

**AGUST D:** i despise taking picture

**jeon:**

         

**jeon:** hardly post a pic yet post a ton when he feels like it

**jeon:** thats his latest

**AGUST D:** stop going through my computer you brat

**kimtae:** Whoa. You look really cool, hyung!

**AGUST D:** really? 

**jeon:** i look cool too

**kimtae:** You are still in high school,

**kimtae:** can't flirt with you yet. 

**jeon:**... 

**pjm:**

**pjm:** hi tae!!! 

**kimtae:** Cute! 

**pjm:** I'm at the lobby of our dorm. 

**pjm:** Namjoon hyung is scolding me for improper grammar. 

**kimtae:** Oh wow. 

**kimtae:** Wait, you said dorm? 

**kimtae:** I can see you!!! 

**pjm:** OH MY GOD

**jeon:** the fuck

**jeon:** i was supposed to meet you first

**kimtae:** huh? 

**j-seok:** oh wow

**AGUST D:** what a reunion

**jeon:**... 

**kimtae:**

**pjm:** GOD TAE IS SO TALL HE HAD TO BEND SLIGHTLY

**j-seok:** OH MY GOD TWO CUTIES

**AGUST D:** what an ugly duck face

**jeon:** what an attractive bean pole

**kimtae:** Who is a bean pole? 

**jeon:** u are my bean pole

**pjm:** oh god stop child

**pjm:** TAE GAVE ME HIS NUMBER

**pjm:** PERSONAL NUMBER

**jeon:** ha u thought u r the only one who got his number

**pjm:** not illegally... i asked it in person

**jeon:** fuck you 

_**jeon**_ **has left the chatroom**

**kimtae:** He left...

**pjm:** he is still a child

**AGUST D:** hey did you guys hear that?

**j-seok:** hear what?

**kimtae:** I did not hear anything? 

**AGUST D:** there it is again

**AGUST D:** it's like a beeping sound

**AGUST D:** alarm clock kind of beep thing

_**pjm**_ **has left the chatroom**

**j-seok:** what? maybe it is your alarm

**kimtae:** Jimin's phone froze. 

**AGUST D:** huh? 

**kimtae:** It froze.

**kimtae:** As soon as he sent his last text,

**kimtae:** it just froze. 

**j-seok:** take the battery off

**kimtae:** He just did. 

**AGUST D:** that was weird

_**j-seok**_ **has left the chatroom**

**_j-seok_ has entered the chatroom**

**AGUST D:** okay this is creeping me out

**AGUST D:** is it another glitch?

**kimtae:** I doubt it. 

**kimtae:** Mine is completely okay, though. 

**AGUST D:** the fuck! 

_**j-seok**_ **has left the chatroom**

**AGUST D:** there it is again! 

**AGUST D:** the fucking noise! 

_**j-seok**_ **has entered the chatroom**

**kimtae:** Why does Hobi hyung kept on leaving then entering?

**AGUST D:** god this is another glitch

**AGUST D:** jungkook should see this

**AGUST D:** I will go now tae 

**AGUST D:** i will try to call jungkook to fix this

**kimtae:** Alright. 

_**j-seok**_ **has left the chatroom**

**kimtae:** I should leave too... 

**kimtae:** Call Hobi hyung too. 

**kimtae:** He must've been trying to get in. 

**AGUST D:** i will 

**AGUST D:** see you

_**AGUST D**_ **has left the chatroom**

**kimtae:** Okay, take care! 

_**kimtae**_ **has left the chatroom**

 


	3. DAY 3: The Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this chapter is filled with serious conversation. If you do not like the seriousness of these chapters that would be present in the future, please skip. If not, enjoy!

**_knj_ ** **has entered the chatroom**

**knj:** Taehyung? 

**knj:** Are you here? 

**kimtae:** Yes,

**kimtae:** For an hour now. 

**kimtae:** No one was here so I didn't leave a message. 

**knj:** Good. 

**knj:** I thought for a second it is another glitch. 

**knj:** I read the old messages,

**knj:** I hope Jungkook is fixing it now. 

**kimtae:** He hasn't dropped by, tho. 

**knj:** I know.

**knj:** Like me, he gets way into the work. 

**kimtae:** You guys haven't even explained what kind of business and work you do. 

**knj:** Yes, we haven't. 

**knj:** My plan was to each explain their work. 

**kimtae:** So, you are here to explain yours? 

**knj:** I plan to. 

**_seokjin_ ** **has entered the chatroom**

**kimtae:** Plan to? You're not going to do it!! 

**kimtae:** I don't even know why I am here and joined you guys! 

**kimtae:** I am just concern about my well-being and how much danger I am! 

**knj:** You don't have to worry about that. 

**knj:** You are safe and no one would hurt you. 

**knj:** None of our work involves violence. 

**seokjin:** Well, if you are useless and people caught you doing illegal, 

**seokjin:** Of course there would be violence. 

**knj:** Not helping at all, hyung. 

**seokjin:** You don't have to sugar coat our business, Namjoon. 

**seokjin:** Taehyung must know the details. 

**seokjin:** He is part of this now. 

**kimtae:** I second to that. 

**knj:** Then you explain your work to him,

**knj:** Unlike my work, your work is pretty much sitting around. 

**kimtae:** Like what the others said, you are hardly here. 

**seokjin:** Exactly.

**seokjin:** Because I'm busy between this work, school, and my work in the company. 

**kimtae:** Company? 

**knj:** Seokjin hyung is the son of the director of the campus, Tae. 

**knj:** They have at least three more campuses around the world, 

**knj:** Of course, in order to handle and get information from the other campuses,

**knj:** They had this huge building. 

**kimtae:** Wow. Are you the prince from any K-Dramas? 

**seokjin:** Gosh, everyone says that. 

**knj:** I have to admit, 

**knj:** You do look like one, too. 

**kimtae:** I see... 

**kimtae:** I haven't seen your face, hyung. 

**seokjin:** My face is the most beautiful thing you would see, Tae. 

**seokjin:** Not only it is beautiful, 

**seokjin:** it's very unique! 

**knj:** This is not the time for face or anything, hyung.

**seokjin:** I would still send him the selca I recently took.

**knj:** Hyung... 

**seokjin:**

**seokjin:** The face of wonder,

**seokjin:** Everyone will kneel down and just worship this face. 

**kimtae:**... 

**knj:** You can ignore him if you want. 

**kimtae:** Right. 

**seokjin:** You dare to ignore this beautiful face?! 

**knj:** As for Seokjin hyung's work, he does a few work involving papers,

**knj:** Mostly interrogating others. 

**kimtae:** Interrogating? 

**knj:** People who are... necessary to our business. 

**kimtae:**...

**kimtae:** Are you guys selling drugs? Illegal substances? 

**seokjin:** For a newbie like you,

**seokjin:** You had a good instinct. 

**kimtae:** YOU GUYS SELL DRUGS

**kimtae:** THIS IS NOT HAPPENING

**kimtae:** I WANNA QUIT

**knj:** Seokjin hyung!

**knj:** Please stop that... 

**knj:** Taehyung, we are not selling drugs, either any illegal substances. 

**knj:** If I say that we are good people, 

**knj:** It is true, Taehyung. 

**knj:** We don't go around and sell drugs. 

**knj:** Think about it... 

**knj:** Are we even in a right age to sell those illegal substances? 

**kimtae:** Okay...

**kimtae:** I believe you. 

**kimtae:** But please... just explain to me what kind of business you do. 

**kimtae:** Jeon is a hacker, right? 

**knj:** Yes. 

**kimtae:** Then, what kind of business is it if you guys have a hacker? 

**knj:** To be honest, 

**seokjin:** That is just Jungkook's hobby. 

**knj:** That is right. 

**knj:** We don't use his skills in this business. 

**knj:** It is kinda illegal if you logically think about it. 

**seokjin:** Of course, that doesn't stop that child. 

**seokjin:** He helps us by hacking into a few people,

**seokjin:** gather information, 

**seokjin:** then report to us. 

**kimtae:** Even confidential information? 

**knj:** Especially confidential information. 

**knj:** I do not know how Jungkook learned to hack. 

**knj:** No one in this group knows how to hack,

**knj:** even I am, who is taking computer programming in the campus. 

**seokjin:** Because Kook is such a talented kid,

**seokjin:** He makes things... easier. 

**kimtae:** I see. 

**knj:** But Jungkook isn't the main point of this conversation,

**knj:** While Seokjin hyung is handling documents and talking to our guest,

**knj:** I am in charge of promoting our business. 

**knj:** In a most secretly way. 

**kimtae:** What do you mean by that? 

**knj:** I am the leader of this group, 

**knj:** The co-founder of this group,

**knj:** Mostly I do jobs that are dangerous. 

**knj:** Yoongi hyung and I usually work together. 

**seokjin:** You may think that we are beating people up,

**seokjin:** like those fraternity groups, 

**seokjin:** but we don't. 

**kimtae:** Then, what kind of business is it. 

**knj:** Taehyung, 

**knj:** I don't want you to get mad at us, 

**knj:** but I want you to wait patiently until everyone explains their work. 

**kimtae:** you're going to make me guess specifically the business is?

**knj:** Something like that. 

**kimtae:** I know Jeon's part in this business already. 

**knj:** He does hacking as a hobby, Taehyung. 

**knj:** You need to hear from him about his real work. 

**kimtae:** Jimin and Hobi hyung? 

**seokjin:** Like we said, 

**seokjin:** you need to hear from them. 

**kimtae:** Alright. 

**kimtae:** But one more thing,

**kimtae:** your business isn't illegal, right? 

**knj:** As far as we know, yes. 

**knj:** Even if you think it is,

**knj:** by far, it isn't. 

**kimtae:** Our lives isn't in danger? 

**seokjin:** No,

**seokjin:** Well, if you are in Namjoon and Yoongi's shoes, 

**seokjin:** you are. 

**knj:** I don't want to sugar coat everything already,

**knj:** But yes. 

**knj:** Yoongi hyung and I are in danger most of the time,

**knj:** due to Yoongi hyung's careless and violent attitude. 

**knj:**... And just by saying that, my life is in danger already. 

**kimtae:**???

**seokjin:** You will get what he meant once you get to know Yoongi. 

**kimtae:** I see. 

**kimtae:** That somehow ease my mind and concern. 

**knj:** Good. 

**knj:** Just remember,

**knj:** we're not bad people. 

**knj:** We won't put you in danger, either. 

**seokjin:** I somewhat feel like hiring bodyguards and just protect you. 

**seokjin:** Just so you can trust us. 

**kimtae:** You don't have to do that! 

**_jeon_ ** **has entered the chatroom**

**_jeon_ has left the chatroom **

_**jeon** _ **has entered the chatroom**

**knj:** What the hell, kid. 

**seokjin:** Was that a glitch? 

**_jeon_ ** **has left the chatroom**

**kimtae:** Is he still mad at me for meeting Jimin? 

**kimtae:** I heard from Jimin that Jeon kept calling him, 

**kimtae:** whining about Jimin meeting me first. 

**knj:** He is still a child, indeed. 

**_jeon_ ** **has entered the chatroom**

**jeon:** i am just here to report that i fixed the bug

**jeon:** and i am not a child anymore

**jeon:** im graduating next month

**knj:** Then you must study for your entrance exam here. 

**jeon:** hacking into the system and steal the answer,

**jeon:** why should i study

**seokjin:** Stop, child. 

**seokjin:** I would seriously ban you on this campus,

**seokjin:** if you do that. 

**jeon:** just kidding

**jeon:** i wouldn't do that

**jeon:**

         

**jeon:** just for tae's eyes only

**kimtae:** Then why did you send it here? 

**jeon:** ah fuck

**seokjin:** Watch your language! 

**knj:** You are improving in your selca taking skill, Jungkook. 

**seokjin:** You look good! 

**seokjin:** What's the occasion why you suddenly took a picture?

**seokjin:** You dislike taking pictures. 

**knj:** Did you not read the past messages? 

**seokjin:** I got no time for that. 

**knj:** And this is why Jimin is whiny about you missing out his daily life. 

**seokjin:**???

**kimtae:** He is willing to take pictures because Yoongi hyung said I would be delighted. 

**seokjin:** Why would you be delighted? 

**kimtae:** Idk actually. 

**jeon:** i listen to yoongi hyung's words

**jeon:** and he said tae would be delighted

**knj:** Jungkook, Taehyung is older than you. 

**jeon:** tae is okay with me calling him tae 

**jeon:** right tae?

**kimtae:** I don't really mind... 

**kimtae:** Although, it is kinda iffy for you to just address me as Tae only. 

**jeon:** what is iffy?

**jeon:** is it a bad word? 

**kimtae:** He's so innocent. 

**knj:** I know right? 

**seokjin:** Oh, Namjoon. Since Jungkook is here, 

**seokjin:** I want to discuss about the fundraising we're planning to do.

**knj:** Ah, yes. We're planning to do the usual thing, right? 

**seokjin:** If you guys want to,

**seokjin:** I don't mind. 

**seokjin:** I also want to see Jungkook. 

**seokjin:** It's been awhile! 

**jeon:** gosh

**jeon:** if u only want to do this so u can meet me

**jeon:** i might hoax an illness

**seokjin:** Shut it. 

**kimtae:** They talked about this yesterday, too. 

**kimtae:** What usual thing you guys are talking about? 

**knj:** We're all going to host a party, Taehyung. 

**kimtae:** A party? 

**knj:** Yes, 

**knj:** but this isn't any kind of party. 

**knj:** This party involves confidential guests. 

**kimtae:**???

**jeon:** meaning rich people around the world are attending

**kimtae:**!!! 

**kimtae:** You mean... 

**jeon:** last year

**jeon:** three presidents from out of the country attended

**jeon:** we are planning to do that once again this year

**kimtae:** I am in such awe right now. 

**jeon:** close them mouth babe

**jeon:** a fly might get inside

**kimtae:** Hold on,

**kimtae:** how did you guys get to invite them? 

**seokjin:** Like we said, 

**seokjin:** I handle interrogating people. 

**seokjin:** With this kind of face, 

**seokjin:** that is easy. 

**kimtae:** I am confused now. 

**knj:** It is quite difficult to understand, 

**knj:** but you will get used to it. 

**jeon:** hey

**jeon:** about the glitch that happened yesterday

**jeon:** why is it tae's phone didn't get the glitch?

**seokjin:** You are the co-creator of this app,

**seokjin:** you should know. 

**jeon:** i somehow dont know why tbh

**knj:** It might be because the app is the only thing on the phone. 

**jeon:** but the glitch was coming from the app,

**jeon:** not from the phone

**jeon:** as explained by yoongi hyung and hobi hyung, 

**jeon:** the screen was glitching and theres a sound whenever they tried to open it

**jeon:** so my suspicion is on the app

**knj:** I see. 

**knj:** I'm not sure why is it happening now. 

**seokjin:** Probably it needs to have new codes... 

**seokjin:** or whatever those confusing numbers and letters. 

**jeon:** i guess so

**jeon:** i have been working on fixing it since this morning

**jeon:** i am stressed out now

**knj:** Take a break, Jungkook. 

**knj:** It is nothing serious anyway, 

**knj:** so take it easy. 

**seokjin:** Well, it is quite unusual for this kind of event to happen, 

**seokjin:** you shouldn't think too hard on this, though. 

**jeon:** right

**jeon:** wheres tae?

**jeon:** he suddenly stops talking? 

**knj:** Taehyung? 

**seokjin:** Could it be another glitch!? 

**kimtae:**

             

**kimtae:** For Jeon's eyes only. 

**knj:** Wow. 

**knj:** You're flirting him back. 

**seokjin:** You look really attractive, Taehyung. 

**knj:** Nice sweatshirt! 

**jeon:** i think i just died

**knj:** What the hell, kid. 

**knj:** That is your response? 

**seokjin:** God, 

**seokjin:** You need to teach your son, babe. 

**knj:** He is your son too, you know! 

**kimtae:** Wait what? 

**kimtae:** Babe?! 

**jeon:** snap 

**jeon:** tae is new here

**jeon:** he doesnt know yet

**knj:** Oh. 

**seokjin:** That's right. 

**kimtae:** YOU GUYS ARE DATING

**kimtae:** AND JEON IS YOUR SON?!

**knj:** Yes and no, Taehyung. 

**knj:** I apologize if we surprised you again, Taehyung. 

**kimtae:** Wow. 

**kimtae:** Um... 

**seokjin:** You have another question? 

**jeon:** he is wondering u guys r the only one dating in this group.

**kimtae:** HOW CAN YOU READ MY MIND

**jeon:** i guessed it right

**knj:** As far as I know, yes. 

**knj:** But who knows? 

**kimtae:**???

**seokjin:** Snap, I need to go. 

**seokjin:** I have to meet up with Hobi after his morning class. 

**knj:** Right. I need to do my work, too. 

**knj:** Yoongi hyung would be mad at me if I don't. 

**kimtae:** You guys sounds so busy,

**kimtae:** and here I took your free time. 

**kimtae:** I'm sorry. 

**knj:** That is fine. 

**knj:** We also took your time. 

**knj:** You must have classes this time. 

**kimtae:** Nope. 

**kimtae:** I plan to meet up with Jimin after his class,

**kimtae:** it is my free day. 

**kimtae:** I'm at the library.

**knj:** You guys are meeting up there?

**kimtae:** Yes.

**jeon:** u r meeting up with himin? 

**jeon:** jimin

**jeon:**? 

**seokjin:** Wow, easy there. 

**seokjin:** Type slowly. 

**kimtae:** He said if I am okay to meet up with Yoongi hyung,

**kimtae:** So we are all meeting up.

**kimtae:** I am quite excited to see him! 

**jeon:**... 

**knj:** Right... I must get going then. 

**knj:** Enjoy your time with Jimin and Yoongi hyung, Taehyung. 

**seokjin:** Make sure to let Yoongi pay your lunch, alright? 

**seokjin:** If he refuses, tell him I said so! 

**kimtae:** lol Alright! 

**seokjin:** Bye, Taehyung! 

**seokjin:** Bye, Jungkook! 

**knj:** See you later, Taehyung. 

**knj:** Jungkook, call me later, alright? 

**jeon:** roger!!! 

**_knj_ ** **has left the chatroom**

**seokjin:** Sorry if we dragged you into our mess, Taehyung. 

**kimtae:** That is nothing! 

**kimtae:** I'm sorry if I thought you guys are the bad ones,

**kimtae:** but I changed my impression already. 

**kimtae:** You guys sound really cool and nice! 

**seokjin:** Sound?

**seokjin:** We are cool and nice! 

**seokjin:** But I'm cooler and nicer! 

**jeon:** just log off already hyung

**seokjin:** You brat...

**seokjin:** See you later, you kiddos! 

**_seokjin_ ** **has left the chatroom**

**kimtae:** Don't you have school, Jeon? 

**jeon:** no i skipped today

**kimtae:** Why? 

**jeon:** to be with u

**kimtae:**...

**jeon:** hey i may be a high school student, 

**jeon:** u can still hit on me

**kimtae:** Gosh, graduate first before we can flirt with each other. 

**jeon:** u flirted back

**kimtae:** Sending you a selca isn't flirting,

**kimtae:** I thought you would be happy to see my face.

**jeon:** u have no idea how much that made me motivated to work again

**kimtae:** Then work. 

**kimtae:** I might send you more. 

**jeon:** can it be nude selca? 

**kimtae:** GET OUT KID. 

**jeon:** lol 

**kimtae:** I don't send nudes. 

**jeon:** i was kidding

**jeon:** if i send another selca

**jeon:** u would send one too?

**kimtae:** Why not? 

**kimtae:** Together then? 

**jeon:** on 3

**jeon:** 3

**kimtae:** 2

**jeon:** 1

**kimtae:** GO

**jeon:**

**kimtae:**

             

**jeon:** WTF

**jeon:** BABE

**jeon:** WTF

**kimtae:** ;) 

**jeon:** u said u wont flirt with me

**jeon:** wyd huh wyd

**kimtae:** I have to go now. 

**kimtae:** Jimin is out of his class. ;) 

**kimtae:** Bye bye, Jeon. 

**jeon:**...

**kimtae:** You should put emojis here,

**kimtae:** So I can blow you a kiss. 

**jeon:** I shall work on it then, baby boy. 

**kimtae:** You brat. 

**kimtae:** lol

**kimtae:** See you later. 

**jeon:** yeah... see u

**_kimtae_ ** **has left the chatroom**

**jeon:** gotta fucking screenshot this,

**jeon:** damn... 

**_jeon_ ** **has left the chatroom**


	4. DAY 4: Code 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this chapter is filled with serious conversation. If you do not like the seriousness of these chapters that would be present in the future, please skip. If not, enjoy!
> 
> SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I WAS IN A MESS FOR THE COUPLE OF DAYS BUT NOW I AM FINE. SO ENJOY!

_**kimtae**_ **has entered the chatroom**

 **SUGA:** oh tae is here

 **kimtae:** hello

 **pjm:** you sound... sad?

 **kimtae:** SIIIIIGGHH

 **SUGA:** yeah same

 **pjm:** wtf

 **kimtae:** I got an F on the quiz I took last week,

 **kimtae:** and due to other unnecessary stuff,

 **kimtae:** I might have to do a tutoring session in the afternoon.

 **pjm:** crap

 **pjm:** tutoring session on this campus is horrible

 **SUGA:** ikr

 **SUGA:** ive done that and i must say,

 **SUGA:** it is horrible if you think about it

 **pjm:** would you be okay, tae?

 **SUGA:** im sure you will be

 **SUGA:** it is not that bad

 **SUGA:** well if you get a bad tutor,

 **SUGA:** then start worrying

 **kimtae:** I am worried now!

 **pjm:** not helping at all, hyung!

 **SUGA:** sorry

 **SUGA:** i was just stating the fact

 **SUGA:** where is that jungkook kid?

 **SUGA:** i wanna brag to him that i met tae first than him

 **pjm:** I feel sorry for Jungkook now.

 **kimtae:** Same. 

 **SUGA:** don't be

 **SUGA:** you two were flirting when namjoon and jin hyung went off,

 **SUGA:** is there something going on?

 **pjm:** I am so curious about that too

 **kimtae:** I wasn't entirely flirting with him,

 **kimtae:** teasing him is what I had in mind.

 **pjm:** lolol

 **kimtae:** But the kid is really cute!

 **SUGA:** he looks older than me tho

 **kimtae:** And cute!

 **SUGA:** has he grown taller too?

 **pjm:** i think so

 **pjm:** but i am so excited to meet him!!!

 **kimtae:** Jin hyung had mentioned the exact same thing.

 **kimtae:** Do you guys rarely see him?

 **pjm:** yes

 **SUGA:** he lives in Busan tho

 **kimtae:** HE DOES?!

 **SUGA:** his school is there

 **SUGA:** that is why

 **SUGA:** but this month

 **SUGA:** he flies over here and help us to the party

 **pjm:** that is right!

 **pjm:** that is like once a year

 **pjm:** so we only see him once a year

 **kimtae:** I see...

 **kimtae:** About the business...

 **SUGA:** you want to know what kind of work we do?

 **kimtae:** Yes. 

 **pjm:** I'll go first. 

 **pjm:** since mine is pretty easy to understand.

 **kimtae:** Oh? Do you also handle papers like Jin hyung?

 **pjm:** nope! 

 **pjm:** mine involves working with hobi hyung

 **pjm:** we do work that involves performing in bars, rated bars.

 **kimtae:** But you are the same age as me,

 **kimtae:** which is like underage. 

 **pjm:** if you are with hobi hyung,

 **pjm:** you can get through anywhere

 **pjm:** hobi hyung had a ton of contacts

 **SUGA:** illegal ones

 **SUGA:** that won't damage our reputation since they own hobi a big-time

 **kimtae:** So basically, Hobi hyung and Jimin had the same work?

 **pjm:** correct!!!

 **kimtae:** Which is like... doing gigs around the bars for cash? 

 **pjm:** and gather information

 **pjm:** but jungkook does that part already with his techy way

 **kimtae:** As Jin hyung mentioned, yes. 

 **pjm:** we also do stuff that involves doing deals with others

 **pjm:** we're basically the duo that goes out to meet up with people

 **kimtae:** It sort of make sense...

 **SUGA:** it does make sense if you thoroughly think bout it

 **SUGA:** but tae we ensure you that you will be safe with us

 **pjm:** no one would hurt you! 

 **pjm:** we havent even done anything to anger other people!

 **kimtae:** I wasn't concern about that.

 _**jeon**_ **has entered the chatroom**

 **kimtae:** I guess that ease up my concern about the business,

 **kimtae:** although, I still want to know more about Jeon.

 **jeon:** finally falling for me?

 **kimtae:** YOU SCARED ME

 **pjm:** you slick ninja boy

 **SUGA:** i didn't even notice that you entered

 **jeon:** "slick ninja boy" seconded

 **kimtae:** Why are you here anyway?

 **jeon:** answer my question first

 **kimtae:** No, answer mine first.

 **jeon:** i asked first

 **kimtae:** So? I asked second.

 **jeon:**...

 **kimtae:** And I'm older than you.

 **pjm:** you have to answer him now, kook

 **SUGA:** pft

 **jeon:** dont laugh old man

 **SUGA:** i'm not an old man

 **SUGA:** i just had a grey hair

 **SUGA:** due to stress

 **jeon:** no one asked

 **SUGA:**... 

 **pjm:** answer Tae now

 **jeon:** namjoonie hyung told me to come here and have u two do smth

 **pjm:** what?

 **jeon:** tae and u

 **SUGA:** who's "u"?

 **jeon:** suga hyung

 **pjm:** then fucking say his name in the first place

 **jeon:** and get contaminated by his laziness?

 **jeon:** good i want to be lazy

 **SUGA:** screw you

 **kimtae:** Wait!

 **kimtae:** Yoongi hyung is in charge of dangerous jobs, right?!

 **kimtae:** I'm also doing that?!

 **jeon:** no

 **jeon:** i wont put u in danger my sweetheart

 **SUGA:** jeon

 **SUGA:** he is in danger because of you

 **jeon:**???

 **SUGA:** you are dangerous

 **jeon:**...

 **kimtae:** Why am I being pushed to the front lines now?!

 **kimtae:** Jimin! Help me!

 **pjm:** yaah why?

 **jeon:** wait why r u guys even suspecting the job is dangerous?

 **pjm:** because Tae is going with hyung?

 **jeon:** suga hyung isnt dangerous

 **SUGA:** they are referring to my position in this group, kid

 **jeon:** oh

 **jeon:** tae dont worry

 **jeon:** u wont do any labor nor anything involving violence

 **kimtae:** Huh...? Really?

 **SUGA:** wait... I have a bad feeling about this.

 **pjm:** yaaah

 **pjm:** your writing format had changed lol

 **jeon:** namjoonie hyung wants you two to go and convince a few people in the list,

 **kimtae:** Huh?

 **jeon:** that had rejected the invitation on the spot

 **SUGA:** why am I moved to the interrogating position, sir jeon???

 **pjm:** hyung is mad!!!!

 **kimtae:** He's mad?

 **jeon:** leader's order

 **SUGA:** you know i can't communicate well with others,

 **SUGA:** i use my bat and skateboard to communicate

 **kimtae:** What is that mean?

 **pjm:** its best not to know, Tae.

 **kimtae:** Okay...

 **jeon:** hyung...

 **jeon:** that is why namjoonie hyung sent you with tae

 **jeon:** this guy is code 8

 **SUGA:**!!!

 **kimtae:**???

 **pjm:** why would you invite a code 8?!

 **jeon:** namjoonie hyung said we need them

 **pjm:** I won't allow Tae to do this job!

 **SUGA:** i can do it by myself

 **jeon:** I know you guys are against this,

 **SUGA:** Jeon, you fucking know that this is not the work that you should be giving to a newbie.

 **kimtae:** Wow... Jeon and hyung's writing format had changed.

 **pjm:** Tae, I think we should leave.

 **kimtae:** Huh? But why?

 **pjm:** Hoseok hyung is asking me to teach him a few moves,

 **pjm:** wanna come and watch?

 **kimtae:** Oh, but... the work?

 **pjm:** You won't do it.

 **jeon:** jiminie hyung...

 **pjm:** He won't do it. 

 **jeon:** suga hyung needs tae

 **jeon:** u cant possibly ignore what joonie hyung ordered

 **SUGA:** i will do it by myself,

 **SUGA:** and if joon doesnt like that,

 **SUGA:** i can take the punishment

 **kimtae:** Wait, punishment?!

 **jeon:** there is no punishment

 **jeon:** but u must listen and let tae join u

 **kimtae:** Wait,

 **kimtae:** I want to know what code 8 means...

 **pjm:** Tae, you don't have to.

 **pjm:** I will join Suga hyung instead.

 **jeon:** u have a job to do

 **pjm:** What? I can't do two jobs at the same time?

 **pjm:** Besides, Hoseok hyung is helping me out,

 **pjm:** I bet he is willing to take part on this and won't let Tae do the work

 **jeon:** hyung...

 **SUGA:** it's official

 _**knj**_ **has entered the chatroom**

 **SUGA:** jimin and i are doing the code 8

 **knj:** No,

 **knj:** Taehyung must be with you on this work, hyung.

 **SUGA:** do you even know what you are saying right now, joon?

 **SUGA:** this is too dangerous for tae!

 **kimtae:** Dangerous...?

 **knj:** I know.

 **knj:** But he must do it with you.

 **pjm:** hyung why?

 **knj:** Taehyung can convince them faster than others,

 **knj:** I guarantee. 

 **SUGA:** namjoon,

 **SUGA:** its code 8

 **SUGA:** it wont go well

 **kimtae:** What is a code 8?

 **kimtae:** Can someone explain it to me?

 **jeon:** tae let the two talk to each other

 **kimtae:** I am involved here,

 **kimtae:** I have to say something too!

 **pjm:** Tae is right,

 **pjm:** let him speak for himself

 **kimtae:** Thank you.

 **knj:** Code 8 is what we considered dangerous,

 **knj:** actually, we rank them like that.

 **kimtae:** Like a rank?

 **knj:** We ranked people with that, yes. 

 **knj:** Code 1 through 5 are tolerable,

 **knj:** Code 6 to 9 are dangerous.

 **kimtae:** Then, why are you guys inviting a code 8?

 **knj:** We need them in the party, Taehyung.

 **SUGA:** that is why you are willing to sacrifice tae?

 **knj:** That isn't what I meant.

 **SUGA:** that is exactly what you are implying here joon

 **SUGA:** sorry joon but i cant let tae join me here

 **knj:**... I see. 

 **kimtae:** I want to help, though.

 **SUGA:** tae you cant

 **kimtae:** What can happen anyway? I haven't even done it.

 **knj:** Taehyung, code 8 are usually fraternity groups,

 **knj:** and you know one of the groups that we are thinking of inviting.

 **kimtae:** Huh...?

 **knj:** Sorry for the late notice, but we did a background check on you. 

 **kimtae:** Okay...

 **knj:** Jungkook found out that you are close with the leader of one of the groups,

 **knj:** A huge one.

 **kimtae:** Wait, you mean... 

 **knj:** Yes, we looked through your personal life and a few things that we needed to know.

 **kimtae:** Hold on, are you sure you looked through the correct person?

 **knj:** What do you mean?

 **kimtae:** You guys know that I don't like fraternity groups, let alone having a friend...

 **kimtae:** that is a freaking leader of a huge one!

 **kimtae:** You must have mistaken!

 **pjm:** yaah

 **pjm:** did you guys even forgot that he was freaking out about us being a fraternity group?

 **knj:** I have not.

 **jeon:** we must have looked at a different kim taehyung, hyung.

 **knj:** We might have.

 **knj:** I must get going then,

 **knj:** Code 8 mission will be handle by Yoongi hyung and Hoseok instead.

 **SUGA:** good

 **knj:** For now, Jimin...

 **pjm:** yes?

 **knj:** Have Taehyung help you with your last mission.

 **knj:** And have it done before the end of the month.

 **pjm:** roger!!

 **knj:** Jungkook,

 **jeon:** yeah?

 **knj:** Do you have time to Skype with me?

 **jeon:** I do.

 **knj:** Good. Let us do that later.

 **jeon:** got it

 **knj:** Taehyung.

 **kimtae:** Yeah?

 **knj:** Sorry about that.

 **knj:** I must have scared you for a bit.

 **kimtae:** That is fine.

 **kimtae:** I'm sorry...

 **knj:** You shouldn't be apologizing.

 **knj:** I will go now. 

 **knj:** See you guys later.

 **SUGA:** thanks for reconsidering that, joon.

 **knj:** Don't worry.

 **knj:** I am quite surprised to know that you all had gotten close with Taehyung,

 **knj:** It was only three days ago that he joined.

 **pjm:** He is part of the family now!

 **knj:** I am glad then.

 **kimtae:** Wow!

 **knj:** Talk to you guys later.

 _**knj**_ **has left the chatroom**

 **jeon:** i must get going now too

 **SUGA:** hey brat

 **jeon:** i know

 **jeon:** sorry...

 **kimtae:** You shouldn't apologize!

 **kimtae:** He was only following what Namjoon hyung ordered him!

 **SUGA:** i was not asking for a sorry

 **jeon:** oh?

 **SUGA:** i have to show you something

 **jeon:** wat is it?

**SUGA:**

          

 **SUGA:** yesterday was a blast

 **SUGA:** tae smells like a cinnamon

 **jeon:**...

 **pjm:** Oh my god...

 **jeon:** when will i get to meet tae?

 **kimtae:** Uh, you know we will meet while we're arranging the party... right?

 **jeon:** right

 **jeon:** but i wont help this year

 **pjm:** wtf?!

 **jeon:** im graduating next month remember?

 **jeon:** i have to study

 **SUGA:** oh

 **SUGA:** you mentioned something like that last year

 **jeon:** im sulking

 **kimtae:** It's not obvious.

 **jeon:** IM

 **jeon:** SULKING

 **pjm:** dude grow up

 **jeon:** i will get motivated if someone send a selca

 **kimtae:**???

 **jeon:** im getting stressed and im sulking

 **pjm:** you leave me with no choice

 **jeon:**???

**pjm:**

**pjm:** I'm eating lunch!!

 **SUGA:** oooh eat well

 **kimtae:** HOW CUTE

 **jeon:** i wasn't asking for ur selca

 **pjm:** how rude

 **jeon:**...

 **jeon:** tae i want to see ur face

 **kimtae:** Scroll up and you will see the picture that Suga hyung posted.

 **SUGA:** oh snap

 **jeon:** no

 **jeon:** i want to see ur face only

 **kimtae:** Scroll up more until you see the selca I sent yesterday.

 **jeon:**...

 **SUGA:** wow tae

 **pjm:** i now know why suga hyung likes tae now

 **SUGA:** right?

 **jeon:** i will go now

 **jeon:** bye.. 

 _**jeon**_ **has left the chatroom**

 **SUGA:** he was indeed sulking

**kimtae:**

            

**kimtae:** What the hell.

 **kimtae:** I even took the effort of making a set of selca just for him,

 **kimtae:** and he left?

 **pjm:** Don't worry!

 **pjm:** he will see your beautiful face when he comes back to check the chatroom

 **pjm:** Hoseok hyung is here!!!

 **pjm:** I have to go now!

 **pjm:** Tae call me later okay?

 **kimtae:** Roger!!!

 **SUGA:** gotta go too

 **SUGA:** piano lesson is today

 **kimtae:** Wait, you're taking a piano class?

 **SUGA:** no

 **SUGA:** i'm the teacher there

 **kimtae:** HUH?!

 **pjm:** he is the teacher

 **pjm:** mr. piano man

 **SUGA:** shut up

 **SUGA:** i'm going to be late so see ya later

 _**SUGA**_ **has left the chatroom**

 **pjm:** see you later tae!

 **kimtae:** BYE!!

 _**pjm**_ **has left the chatroom**

 _**kimtae**_ **has left the chatroom**


	5. DAY 5: Chemistry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will try to edit the mistakes later on. for now, enjoy this cheesy chapter. let me give you guys a spoiler. the content is aggressive flirting. you're welcome.

_**myg** _ **has entered the chatroom**

 **myg:** no one is here?

 **kimtae:** I am!

 **j-dope:** ayo i am here

 **myg:** oh god

 **myg:** i was glad that tae was here,

 **myg:** not you

 **j-dope:** i am really upset now

 **j-dope:** but why are you here, hyung?

 **j-dope:** you have a class right?

 **myg:** i am bored

 **myg:** more importantly,

 **myg:** JEON JUNGKOOK

 **myg:** WHY THE F UCK YOU HACKED INTO MY ACCOUNT?

 **kimtae:**???

 **kimtae:** How'd you know that he hacked your account?

 **j-dope:** look at his username

 **kimtae:** Oh? It's initials. 

 **j-dope:** min yoongi lol

 **j-dope:** he hates his name

 **j-dope:** that is why he doesn't like putting that as his username

 **kimtae:** I see... 

 **myg:** i swear to god

 **myg:** that kid would be a dead meat when i see him

 **kimtae:** He might've been ordered to hack your account.

 **myg:** by who?

 **j-dope:** dude

 **j-dope:** who else has been sending messages here to change your username?

 **myg:** kim fucking namjoon

 **j-dope:** correct!!!

 **kimtae:** lolol

 **myg:** since he and i are in the same building next class,

 **myg:** i would be throwing my shoes at him in the hallway

 **j-dope:** not again...

 **j-dope:** and if you are doing that again,

 **j-dope:** don't ask him to get your shoes if it gets stuck in the tree!

 **myg:** i do what i want!

 **myg:** yoongi sounds like... weird

 **kimtae:** It isn't, though?

 **j-dope:** i agree

 **myg:** we have those foreigners in physics, right?

 **j-dope:** yeah?

 **myg:** they call me

 **j-dope:** BAEPSAE

 **myg:** yoon ki min

 **myg:** what the fucc

 **j-dope:** sorry

 **j-dope:** gotta admit

 **j-dope:** thats how everyone says your name

 **myg:** fucking hell

 **kimtae:** Hyung is really the cutest thing.

 **myg:** which hyung?

 **kimtae:** You are.

 **myg:** oh fuck no tae no

 **kimtae:** You are, though!

 **j-dope:** i agree with taetae!

 **j-dope:** you admit that you hate taking pictures

 **j-dope:** but dude... seriously? you can take a bunch of them!!!

 **kimtae:** SERIOUSLY.

 **myg:** don't repeat what he says

**kimtae:**

             

 **kimtae:** HOW CAN I HEART YOUR PICTURE THRICE?

 **j-dope:** EXACTLY WHAT I HAD IN MIND

 **myg:** stop you brats

 **j-dope:** you dyed your hair again?

 **myg:** jimin said he wants to see me in blonde

 **myg:** so i did

 **j-dope:** whipped boy

 **kimtae:** lolol

 **j-dope:** before we move on to a different topic,

**j-dope:**

             

 **j-dope:** a daily dose of my face ; )

 **myg:** lost in lust?

 **kimtae:** I didn't know we are allowed to wear such inappropriate clothing

 **myg:**  we are not allowed to

 **myg:** hobi just doesnt care

 **j-dope:** lmao

**kimtae:**

            

 **kimtae:** Jeon just sent this photo...

 **j-dope:** OH MY GOD

 **j-dope:** that was an old photo of you!!

 **j-dope:** was it like...

 **myg:** fucking jungkook

 **j-dope:** two years ago?

 **myg:** yeah

 **myg:** the party when jin hyung bribed everyone with alcohol

 **j-dope:** that is illegal as shit

 **myg:** oh regarding jungkook

 **myg:** you guys are exchanging messages?

 **myg:** you gave him your #?

 **kimtae:** No, I didn't give him my number.

 **kimtae:** But I do suspect the unknown person who had been messaging me,

 **kimtae:** ever since I joined here, is Jeon.

 **kimtae:** But yeah, there's a private messaging here in this app.

 **j-dope:** a what?

 **kimtae:**???

 **kimtae:** I can message him in private, tho.

 **myg:** we can do that??

 **j-dope:** no?

 **j-dope:** we can delete messages here,

 **j-dope:** but only joon and kook can do that

 **j-dope:** which really sucks

 **kimtae:** Oh?

 **kimtae:** But I can send private messages to him.

 **myg:** i think i know what is going on

 **kimtae:** Huh?

 **j-dope:** same same

 **kimtae:** I don't get it?

 **myg:** what have you guys been talking about?

 **kimtae:** Just exchanging selcas and a few greetings?

 **j-dope:** kook takes a bunch of selcas now?

 **myg:** you'll have to force the kid and bribe him just to send one photo,

 **myg:** but with tae...

 **j-dope:** its a miracle!!!!

 **myg:** send a few selcas he took, tae!!!

 **j-dope:** yeaaah!

 **kimtae:** Okay, okay. Let me send you guys my favorites!

**kimtae:**

            

**kimtae:** HE LOOKS SO CUTE.

 **myg:** gosh he is

 **j-dope:** pink looks so good to him!!!

 **kimtae:** There is more!

 **j-dope:** put the caption too!!!

 **myg:** he didn't send you nudes right?

 **kimtae:** No, and I wouldn't even dare to look at it if he does.

 **j-dope:** you say that

 **j-dope:** but you will still take a peek

 **kimtae:**... 

 **kimtae:** Moving on, here are other two of his selcas.

**kimtae:**

**kimtae:** The first one is when he ate five cups of ramyeon.

 **kimtae:** The second one is when I asked for a set of selca.

 **myg:** god

 **myg:** how natural

 **myg:** he pose like he is a master of taking selca

 **j-dope:** i can imagine him taking a bunch to find the perfect one

 **myg:** true

 **kimtae:** He did mention how he took ten pictures to find a perfect one.

 **kimtae:** lol

 **myg:** that kid is a wonder

 **j-dope:** ikr

 **j-dope:** you are a good influence to kook, taetae!!!

 **kimtae:** Am I?

 **myg:** but you keep on flirting with him,

 **myg:** it might turn into something else soon

 **j-dope:** i doubt it

 **j-dope:** kook might also be flirting with him jokingly

 **j-dope:** right?

 **kimtae:** Oh, but I am serious on flirting with him.

 **j-dope:** W H A T

 **myg:** so you are flirting with him

 **kimtae:** Jeon is really a nice kid,

 **kimtae:** I like him.

 **j-dope:**...

 **myg:** hold on

 **myg:** like as in... friendly like? or like like?

 **kimtae:** What do you mean?

 **j-dope:** he meant if you like kook as a friend,

 **j-dope:** or something else

 **kimtae:** I don't know.

 **kimtae:** I don't actually know.

 **myg:** this is interesting

 **j-dope:** i know right

 **kimtae:** huH?

**_pjm_ has entered the chatroom**

_**jeon** _ **has entered the chatroom**

 **pjm:** oh wow

 **pjm:** kook and i entered the same time!!!

 **jeon:** i knew it

 **jeon:** u guys are talking about me

 **kimtae:** WAIT

 **kimtae:** DONT READ THE LATEST

 **kimtae:** ARE YOU READING THE TOP??

 **jeon:** i am??

 **pjm:** what's going on?

 **myg:** this is fun

 **j-dope:** lololol

 **jeon:** hold on

 **jeon:** let me read the rest

 **kimtae:** If you read everything,

 **kimtae:** I won't send you the selca I took just now.

 **jeon:** wait

 **jeon:** i changed my mind

 **jeon:** my eyes are kinda tired

 **pjm:** liar

 **j-dope:** whipped

 **myg:** brat

 **kimtae:** Where are you right now?

 **jeon:** my location or to where i am reading?

 **kimtae:** Both, please.

 **jeon:** in the car and to the part where u called suga hyung cute

 **kimtae:** STAYED THERE AND JUST FOCUS ON THE PRESENT

 **jeon:** why are you so flustered?

 **jeon:** i already read the latest

 **jeon:** at least let me read the rest

 **kimtae:** You read the latest...? 

 **kimtae:** Which one?

 **jeon:** to the part u said you like me

 **jeon:** and u dont know if u like me as a friend,

 **jeon:** or something else

 **myg:** jungkook, 

 **myg:** dont get a big head now

 **jeon:** i dont

 **jeon:** but i am happy

 **j-dope:** why?

 **pjm:** because Tae likes you?

 **jeon:** yeah...

 **jeon:** wait

 **jeon:** u sent them my selcas?

 **kimtae:** They want to see!

 **myg:** speaking of selca,

 **myg:** why did you make a private messaging inbox for just the two of you?

 **jeon:** i dont know what ur talking about

 **pjm:** private messaging inbox?

 **j-dope:** say that at least ten times

 **pjm:** lololol

 **j-dope:** but i am also curious

 **j-dope:** you made an effort of making that, kook.

 **pjm:** you could've just talked with Tae over here, though.

 **jeon:**...

 **myg:** this kid is planning to send his nudes

 **pjm:** OMG

 **j-dope:** OMG seconded

 **jeon:** im not

 **myg:** don't hide it, brat.

 **myg:** i know that strategies

 **myg:** jin hyung tried that before

 **myg:** who failed miserably

 **pjm:** although he asked us not to look at the app for at least two days,

 **pjm:** we didn't even listen lol

 **myg:** i thought they were just going to talk about something private,

 **myg:** but jin hyung sent his nudes

 **j-dope:** I REMEMBER THAT

 **kimtae:** Is that when Jin hyung accidentally sent here his nudes?

 **myg:** i don't know if its accident tbh

 **pjm:** same

 **jeon:** for sure it isnt

 **jeon:** he did say he wasnt paying attention when he sent that

 **j-dope:** jin hyung is smarter than that

 **jeon:** true

 **jeon:** anyway

 **jeon:** like i promised to tae

**jeon:**

         

 **jeon:** it is the last day of the final exam

 **pjm:** you cut your hair again?

 **jeon:** i just trimmed my bangs

 **myg:** you and your i-can-do-everything skills

 **myg:** but damn jungkook

 **myg:** you have bags under your eyes

 **jeon:** i have been staying up working on my portfolio

 **jeon:** tae?

 **pjm:** huh? where did he go?

 **myg:** even hobi is gone

 **j-dope:** oh sorry

 **j-dope:** i was talking to the professor so i gotta go

 **myg:**  bye hobi

 **pjm:**  good luck!!!!

 **j-dope:** nice filter kid!!

 _**j-dope**_ **has left the chatroom**

 **myg:** you used a filter?

 **pjm:** most importantly,

 **pjm:** you know how to use one?!

 **jeon:** im not living under the rock

 **myg:** you made it sound like you were

 **kimtae:** Guys,

 **kimtae:** I'm in love.

 **jeon:** with me?

 **jeon:** ofc its me

 **pjm:** wait, tae?

 **pjm:** What's the sudden pause-realization moment?

 **myg:** that's a thing?

 **kimtae:** Jimin!!! 

 **pjm:** Yeah?

 **kimtae:** FACETIME

 **kimtae:** NOW

 **pjm:** OOOOHHH

 **pjm:** alright!!!

 **pjm:** bye guys!!

 _**pjm**_ **has left the chatroom**

 **kimtae:** Talk to you guys later!

 **kimtae:** BYEEE

**_kimtae_ has left the chatroom**

**myg:** what the fucc

 **myg:** what is going on?

 **jeon:** tae said he was in love

 **jeon:** is he talking about me?

 **myg:** its 50 and 50 kid

 **myg:** who knows

 **jeon:** i want to facetime with tae

 **myg:** i wanna facetime with jimin

 **jeon:** what?

 **myg:** what?

 **jeon:**...

 **jeon:** hyung

 **jeon:** did u just

 **jeon:** u do know

 **jeon:** me and joonie hyung r the only one who can delete messages?

 **myg:** crap

 **jeon:** so

 **jeon:** whats the deal?

 **myg:** i will send you the photos we took when we met

 **jeon:** we dont take pictures whenever we meet

 **myg:** oh

 **myg:** then i will try to find out who's tae in love with

 **jeon:** deal

 **myg:** nice working with you kid

 **myg:** i must get going now

 **myg:** i can see joon up here

 **jeon:** good luck

 **myg:** good luck too

 _**myg**_ **has left the chatroom**

 **jeon:** i hope it is me

 _**kimtae**_ **has entered the chatroom**

 **kimtae:** Oh, Jeon! Are you still here?

 **jeon:** yeah

 **jeon:** i was about to sign off

 **jeon:** that was quick

 **jeon:** jiminie hyung hang up?

 **kimtae:** He was in his class so we had to end it for now,

 **kimtae:** I'm just texting him in private.

 **jeon:** i see

 **jeon:** what did u guys talk about?

 **kimtae:** Kid, you are too young to know this.

 **kimtae:** Besides! 

 **kimtae:** It wasn't about me falling in love with anyone,

 **kimtae:** I just had a little problem with the papers that Jimin had sent.

 **kimtae:** If you are worried that I like someone else,

 **kimtae:** don't worry.

 **jeon:** huh?

 **kimtae:** I only find you attractive.

 **jeon:** ur definitely lying

 **kimtae:** Do I look like someone who would lie?

 **kimtae:** Also, you are the only one who get to see that picture, you know.

 **jeon:**...

 **jeon:** even to jiminie hyung?

 **kimtae:** That would be weird if I send him that.

 **jeon:** i see

 **jeon:** u like me more than jiminie hyung?

 **kimtae:** Easy there, baby boy.

 **kimtae:** Hold your horses.

 **jeon:** but u said u were in love

 **kimtae:** GET THE FUCKING CLUE JEON

 **jeon:** oh

 **jeon:** u sent that when i sent my picture

 **jeon:** oh

 **jeon:** OH

 **jeon:** O H

 **jeon:** O oo OO H

 **kimtae:** Jeon, stop hogging!

 **jeon:** tae

 **kimtae:** Yeah, Jeon?

 **jeon:** u can just call me jungkook

 **kimtae:** Oh, you did mention that last night.

 **kimtae:** Okay, Jungkook! :) 

 **jeon:** tae

 **kimtae:** Yeah, Jungkook?

 **jeon:** be careful

 **kimtae:** Huh? That was random!

 **kimtae:** But sure, I will be careful. 

 **jeon:** also careful with ur friends

 **jeon:** especially the guy named jaebum

 **kimtae:** Huh? How did you know I have a friend named Jaebum?

 **jeon:** gtg

 **jeon:** mom is asking me to run off some errands for her

 **jeon:** bye tae

 **kimtae:** Wait!

 **kimtae:** Did you stalked me again?!

 **kimtae:** I clearly remember not mentioning Jaebum to you, though!

**_jeon_ has left the chatroom**

**kimtae:** How rude!

 **kimtae:**... 

 **kimtae:** YOU ALSO DISABLED THE PRIVATE INBOX

 **kimtae:** Fuck you, Jungkook!

**kimtae:**

              

**_kimtae_ has left the chatroom**


	6. DAY 6: The Hacker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will fix the errors later on and there is only two selcas i posted. but dont worry!!! soon they will spam the whole messages with their face. :) enjoy!!!

**j-dope:** i tried doing the homework,

 **j-dope:** but it is too hard!!!

 **pjm:** I know right!

 **pjm:** I guess i have to ask Namjoon hyung again

 **j-dope:** but considering how genius our leader,

 **j-dope:** he wont let you bribe him again

 **pjm:** Just fucking shove a Ryan to his face and he will say yes

**_jeon_ has entered the chatroom**

**jeon:** oh

 **pjm:** hey Kook!

 **j-dope:** what? looking for taetae? lol

 **pjm:** You forgot to delete the messages, btw.

 **jeon:** i wasnt planning to

 **jeon:** tae is not here?

 **pjm:** No

 **pjm:** I think he had an early class

 **pjm:** Why can't you two just exchange phone numbers?

 **j-dope:** yeah!

 **j-dope:** its not like you live out of the country, kook.

 **jeon:** he wont reply to my messages

 **j-dope:** fucking introduce yourself first

 **jeon:** u wont believe this but i did introduce myself first

 **jeon:** then he wont reply to my first message

 **jeon:** i sent another one

 **jeon:** he only read it

 **j-dope:** sending another message after another,

 **pjm:** is you showing you are thirsty for him.

 **jeon:** that isnt wrong tho

 **pjm:** omg

 **j-dope:** you know it is baby kook we are teasing here, jim.

 **pjm:** where in the hell did you even learned that kind of respond?

 **jeon:** im a hacker

 **jeon:** i hacked a few people

 **jeon:** trust me

 **jeon:** there is a lot of people who need to chill out

 **jeon:** especially their lower region

 **j-dope:** THAT IS THE BEST THING YOU HAVE SENT HERE

 **pjm:** But as Tae's closest friend here,

 **j-dope:** i thought it was yoongi hyung?

 **pjm:** I guarantee you, Jeon Jungkook,

 **pjm:** Tae finds you really attractive and cute.

 **jeon:** i want tae to say that to me

 **jeon:** with his voice

 **pjm:** speaking of Tae's voice,

 **pjm:** his voice is really LOW

 **j-dope:** whoa really?

 **pjm:** positive!

 **pjm:** he and I are best friend for life now

 **j-dope:** i haven't even met him!!

 **pjm:** Oh?

 **jeon:** but i thought u did?

 **j-dope:** no

 **j-dope:** whenever jim would text me that he is with taetae,

 **j-dope:** and i asked if i can meet up with taetae,

 **j-dope:** he won't respond

 **pjm:** Tae is really fun to be with.

 **jeon:** he got a lot of friends

 **pjm:** are you stalking him again?

 **jeon:** no

 **j-dope:** you can lie here,

 **j-dope:** but we know you, baby kook.

 **jeon:**...

 **jeon:** im looking through his facebook and instagram

 **pjm:** yeah?

 **jeon:** it is full of his beautiful face

 **jeon:** and friends.

 **pjm:** Are you jealous now? lol

 **j-dope:** imagine how red this kid right now.

 **pjm:** lololol

 **jeon:** jimin hyung

 **pjm:** Yeah?

 **jeon:** are u meeting up with tae later?

 **pjm:** We plan to,

 **pjm:** but I think he will cancel it.

 **j-dope:** why tho?

 **pjm:** He was freaking out about the birthday of his friend.

 **pjm:** He forgot about it. 

 **j-dope:** ooohhh

 **jeon:** do u know whats the name of that friend?

 **pjm:** Kook,

 **pjm:** why are you asking this?

 **j-dope:** dude

 **j-dope:** he is getting jealous

 **jeon:** is it jaebum?

 **pjm:** Not sure, though.

 **pjm:** You mentioned him previously, though.

 **pjm:** Telling Tae to be careful to him?

 **jeon:** yaah

 **jeon:** namjoon hyung is calling me?

 **jeon:** why?

 **pjm:** emergency?

 **j-dope:** answer it

 **jeon:** be right back

 _**jeon**_ **has left the chatroom**

 **pjm:** I feel like he avoided my question.

 **j-dope:** lol

 **pjm:** Why do you think Kook said that to Tae?

 **j-dope:** i honestly have no idea

 **j-dope:** but enough about that

**j-dope:**

**j-dope:** a daily dose of my face ;) 

 **pjm:** i am getting tired of your face now hyung

 **j-dope:** JIMIN!!!

 **pjm:** this should be the daily dose of face that everyone should see!!

**pjm:**

**pjm:** Waiting for your ass to get here in the dance studio, hyung.

 **j-dope:** wait

 **j-dope:** that is today???!!!

 **j-dope:** going now!

 _**j-dope**_ **has left the chatroom**

 **pjm:** my goodness...

 _**pjm**_ **has left the chatroom**

 _**jeon**_ **has entered the chatroom**

 **jeon:** they all left...

 _**knj**_ **has entered the chatroom**

 **knj:** Great timing, Jungkook.

 **knj:** I need to discuss a few things with you.

 **jeon:** hey hyung

 **jeon:** should i set the privacy settings then?

 **knj:** Don't need to.

 **knj:** They will know eventually.

 **jeon:** is it urgent?

 **jeon:** i can tell everyone to be here

 **knj:** Is everyone busy?

 **knj:**  I knowYoongi hyung is busy with his work,

 **knj:** Jimin and Hobi just went off to do their routine.

 **jeon:** jin hyung?

 **knj:** He's not busy.

 **knj:** But he can't be here yet.

 **jeon:** i see

 **knj:** Taehyung?

 **jeon:** somewhat busy

 **jeon:** class

 **knj:** Some other time, then.

 **jeon:**???

 **jeon:** whats the sudden change of mind?

 _**kimtae**_ **has entered the chatroom**

 **kimtae:** WE HAVE A FIELD TRIP TO BUSAN

 **jeon:** a what?

 **kimtae:** A FIELD TRIP TO BUSAN

 **knj:** Oh, hey Taehyung. You sound really excited.

 **kimtae:** Of course! I would be able to see you, Jeon!

 **jeon:**...

 **knj:** Heart 404 Error.

 **knj:** Try again.

 **jeon:** hyung!

 **knj:** It is your wish,

 **knj:** and it's going to happen, Jungkook.

 **kimtae:** Yeah!

 **kimtae:**???

 **kimtae:** You guys had been here but not talking?

 **knj:** Oh?

 **knj:** I just deleted the messages, no need to worry about that.

 **knj:** Anyway, what is the field trip about?

 **kimtae:** There is an old cave around Busan that has a ton of sinkhole,

 **kimtae:** since I am studying to be a kindergarten teacher,

 **kimtae:** and taking a lot of useless subjects,

 **kimtae:** in this Science class, we're going to Busan!

 **knj:** Oh? 

 **knj:** You finally chose a major?

 **kimtae:** Ah, yeah. A few days back.

 **kimtae:** Jimin helped me sort out my interests.

 **kimtae:**  SinceI love kids, I thought I should be either a doctor for kids,

 **kimtae:** or a teacher for kids.

 **kimtae:** Medical classes are hard.

 **knj:** That is good!

 **knj:** I am glad that my members are a good influence on you, Taehyung.

 **kimtae:** I should be thanking you guys,

 **kimtae:** without you all, I would still be like Yoongi hyung.

 **knj:** I see that you are also close with Yoongi hyung,

 **knj:** to the fact, you are willing to tease and make fun of him.

 **kimtae:** WE'RE FROM DAEGU

 **knj:** You're from Daegu, too?

 **kimtae:** YES

 **kimtae:** We always see each other in the cafeteriaa so yeah

 **kimtae:** Yoongi hyung and I exchanged phone numbers

 **kimtae:** Jeon can also send me messages now.

 **jeon:** whats ur #

 **kimtae:** Don't ask like you don't know, kid.

 **jeon:** right...

 **jeon:** but wait

 **jeon:** how can u meet up with me if ur class is going to the cave place?

 **kimtae:** After the field trip of wonders,

 **kimtae:** we can go on our separate ways.

 **kimtae:** Some of my classmates used to live there.

 **kimtae:** So, they want to visit their families!

 **knj:** And you chose to visit Jungkook.

 **knj:** How adorable.

 **kimtae:** WE'RE GOING TO TAKE A BUNCH OF PICTURES, JEON

 **kimtae:** NO EXCUSES

 **jeon:** alright

 **jeon:** i wont run away

 **knj:** We'll see about that.

 **knj:** Anyway, I must get going.

 **knj:** Jin hyung is already done with the cooking.

 **kimtae:** He was cooking?

 **kimtae:** It's been awhile since he is here!

 **knj:** Yeah, he cooks.

 **knj:** And he experiments a lot of things, so therefore,

 **jeon:** joon hyung is the guinea pig of jin hyung

 **knj:** Will you pardon me and I must commit to this kind of relationship,

 **knj:** See you later, kids.

 **kimtae:** Good luck.

 **jeon:** see u hyung

 _**knj**_ **has left the chatroom**

 **jeon:** r u really coming here?

 **kimtae:** You don't want to?

 **jeon:** no

 **jeon:** its not that i dont want to

 **jeon:** this is unexpected

 **jeon:** but i guess we dont have a choice but for u to meet my parents

 **kimtae:** We're not dating.

 **jeon:** oh am i in the wrong parallel?

 **kimtae:** Sometimes, I find you really adorably weird.

 **kimtae:** Like right now.

 **jeon:** lolol

 **jeon:** just in case,

 **jeon:** i will send u my address through sns

 **kimtae:** Can you send it right now?

 **jeon:** sure but why now?

 **kimtae:** We're boarding tonight in the bullet train to head to Busan,

 **kimtae:** and we're camping out.

 **jeon:** wait thats today?

 **kimtae:** Yeah! So the rest of the weekend is ours!

 **kimtae:** I can spend the whole weekend with you!

 **jeon:** what day is it?

 **kimtae:** Thursday, Jeon. 

 **jeon:** and u said u guys are heading tonight to Busan?

 **kimtae:** Yeah.

 **kimtae:** How many hours is it to head to Busan from here?

 **jeon:** idk tho

 **jeon:** three to four hours i guess

 **kimtae:** Got it!

 **kimtae:** Send your address now!

 **jeon:** i will send it through sns then

 **jeon:** save my # as "my jjk" with a heart

 **kimtae:** Not a chance, kid. ; )

 **jeon:**...

 **kimtae:** Anyway, I have a question.

 _**myg**_ **has entered the chatroom**

 **kimtae:** What do you mean to be careful with Jaebum?

 **kimtae:** How did you know him?

 **jeon:** i say random things a lot

 **jeon:** that includes knowing that u indeed have a friend named jaebum

 **kimtae:** I don't believe that.

 **myg:** hey guys

 **myg:** that sounds like a serious conversation

 **jeon:** hey hyung

 **kimtae:** Hyung, Jeon won't tell me the reason why he said to be careful with Jaebum.

 **myg:** jaebum? which jaebum?

 **kimtae:** Im Jaebum, hyung.

 **myg:** oh the bboying kid

 **kimtae:** You know him too?

 **myg:** he is in my literature and statistics class

 **myg:** hold on how did you become friends with him?

 **kimtae:** I've known him since high school, though.

 **kimtae:** He is somewhat my neighbor when my parents and I moved here in Seoul.

 **jeon:** somewhat?

 **kimtae:** As I heard from his brothers, he rarely comes home.

 **kimtae:** That is why.

 **myg:** you are close to him?

 **kimtae:** He and I are like brothers from a different mother,

 **kimtae:** and one of our mutual friends, Yugyeom, would be celebrating his birthday early.

 **myg:** yugyeom? never heard of his name before

 **jeon:** it is quite familiar to me

 **kimtae:** There it is again!

 **kimtae:** Are you really stalking me?

 **jeon:** no

 **kimtae:** Ugh.

 **kimtae:** Anyway, I need to go. Jimin suddenly popped in with Hoseok hyung.

 **kimtae:** We're going to grab lunch together!

 **jeon:** oh have fun

 **myg:**???

 **kimtae:** Yoongi hyung!

 **kimtae:** Hobi hyung is asking whether you want to join?

 **jeon:** he cant

 **jeon:** he is here to report his work

 **kimtae:** Oh.

 **kimtae:** Alright!

 **kimtae:** Talk to you guys later!

 **myg:** wait i already reported my work to joon

**_kimtae_  has left the chatroom**

**myg:**  i want to join

 **myg:**  oh f uck

 **myg:** why did you answer for me, brat?

 **jeon:** we need to talk

 **myg:** talk?

 **myg:** we can talk earlier if you want to talk

 **jeon:** this is important

 **myg:** jungkook, what is going on?

 **jeon:** hyung

 **myg:** hold on before you continue

 **myg:** is it okay we talk here?

 **myg:** we can talk through sns tho

 **jeon:** no that is fine

 **jeon:** i can delete this later

 **myg:** alright

 **myg:** what is going on?

 **jeon:** u need to watch and protect tae

 **myg:** huh?

 **jeon:** protect him from those thugs

 **myg:** thugs? you mean?

 **jeon:** jaebum and his friends

 **jeon:** are the code 7, hyung

 **jeon:** they are also close with the code 8 we were planning to invite

 **myg:** hold on

 **myg:** you mean jaebum and his friends are drug dealers?

 **jeon:** yes

 **jeon:** i looked through each and every profiles of them,

 **jeon:** and that's when i found out that taehyung is friends with them

 **jeon:** they also goes to the underground rap battles that u go in, hyung.

 **myg:** what the fuck

 **myg:** that's why you said be careful to him...

 **jeon:** i dont want to be sound so rude,

 **jeon:** but tae is weaker and fragile than any of us

 **jeon:** jiminie hyung, hobi hyung, and u are the only one closer to tae right now

 **myg:** joon and jin hyung?

 **jeon:** they know but joon hyung is currently in jin hyung's company

 **jeon:** u know gathering information

 **myg:** i see

 **myg:** what should i do then?

 **myg:** wait

 **myg:** tae is going to this field trip in busan?

 **jeon:** yaah

 **jeon:** i was about to ask if ur joining

 **myg:** i dont have a class with him, neither taking the same classes as his

 **myg:** but i can make up excuses to join

 **jeon:** park jinyoung and im jaebum are in the same class as tae, hyung.

 **myg:** oh fuck

 **jeon:** we cant tell this to tae yet

 **jeon:** we have to do something before they put tae in danger

 **myg:** this might also ruin the plan too

 **jeon:** yeah

 **jeon:** i asked jiminie hyung to take tae away from the chatroom and spend time with him for now

 **jeon:** his field trip is quite unexpected too

 **myg:** this is the first time i heard such a trip that they plan to go right away

 **jeon:** i know

 **myg:** okay

 **myg:** i will go and talk to the advisers in charge of the trip and have them take me too

 **myg:** if it didn't work

 **jeon:** i will go the station to welcome tae

 **jeon:** and blend in to the class

 **myg:** you need an id from our campus

 **jeon:** u guys have ids now?

 **myg:** yeah security shits and all

 **jeon:** i will make a fake one now

 **myg:** alright

 **myg:** i will message you if didn't work out

 **jeon:** okay hyung

 **jeon:** i will delete this now

 **myg:** okay good luck

 **jeon:** yaah, same to you

**_myg_ has left the chatroom**

_**jeon** _ **has clear the conversation**

 _**jeon**_ **has left the chatroom**


	7. DAY 7: BUSAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just heads up, because i know some might misunderstand and comment relating to that.... the selcas or any sort of pictures i put it here are not mine, unless it is stated otherwise. other than that, please imagine that it fits to whatever is happening. for example, like the selca that taehyung just sent to jimin then the picture that jungkook sent in this chapter... i tried my best to find the most accurate and perfect for the plot of each chapter, so please forgive me if it doesnt. but anyway, enjoy!!!

**_myg_ has entered the chatroom**

**_pjm_  has entered the chatroom**

**pjm:** oh hey hyung

 **myg:** you sound really lifeless right now

 **myg:** is something wrong?

 **pjm:** nothing is wrong,

 **pjm:** but i am super worried about TAE

 **myg:** why did you cap his name?

 **pjm:** i have been spamming his inbox,

 **pjm:** asking how is he

 **pjm:** he didn't EVEN OPEN MY INBOCX

 **myg:** you need to calm down first

 **myg:** i am positive he is fine

 **pjm:** hyung i am from busan

 **pjm:** with him saying they will be riding a bullet train,

 **pjm:** the much quicker method to get there,

 **pjm:** is within 2 and a half hours

 **myg:** how sure can you be?

 **myg:** they might've taken the ordinary method then

 **pjm:** no he said he is taking a bullet train

 **pjm:** it is late when they went to the train station!!!

 **myg:** like i said

 **myg:** calm the fuck down

**_jeon_ has entered the chatroom**

**pjm:** JUNGKOOK IS TAE WITH YOU NOW

 _**seokjin**_ **has entered the chatroom**

 **jeon:** no

 **jeon:** i went here to check if tae is here

 **jeon:** i guess not

 **seokjin:** What's all the ruckus here, kiddos?

 **myg:** oh hey hyung and jungkook

 **jeon:** hey hyung

 **seokjin:** Taehyung hasn't arrived?

 **jeon:** no

 **jeon:** the last message he sent was at 59 minutes and 14 seconds ago

 **jeon:** when they board in the bullet train

 **pjm:** SAME

 **pjm:** and it is only 2 and a half hours to get there!!!

 **jeon:** trains doesnt get into traffic right?

 **myg:** are you stupid?

 **myg:** but no

 **myg:** i'm sure they got delayed

 **seokjin:** That happens a lot.

 **seokjin:** Or could it be that Train to Busan is happening?!

 **myg:** are you stupid seconded?

 **seokjin:** Hey, I was just trying to lighten up the mood.

 **seokjin:** Both Jimin and Jungkook are a bit... sad?

 **myg:** of course they will be

 **myg:** it has been 3 hours since tae left

 **myg:** and jimin said it only takes 2 and a half hours to get from seoul to busan

 **seokjin:** Traffic jam, perhaps?

 **myg:** you are just hungry and stupid

 **seokjin:** I will seriously sue you, Min Yoongi!!!

 **myg:** lol

 **pjm:** i tried facetiming and calling him

 **pjm:** no respond...

 **myg:** hey dw

 **myg:** he will be fine

 **seokjin:** I thought you were tagging along, Yoongi.

 **seokjin:** What happened?

 **myg:** they denied my excuse

 **seokjin:** What excuse did you give them?

 **myg:** if tae went there without me,

 **myg:** i would cry

 **seokjin:**...

 **seokjin:** You could've gone to talk to me instead,

 **seokjin:** I might consider that.

 **myg:** oh fuck you

**_jeon_ has left the chatroom**

**seokjin:** Oh?

 **seokjin:** OH?

 **seokjin:** Not even a goodbye to your mother, baby boy?!

 **myg:** he isn't your son

 **seokjin:** He is still the youngest and I am the mother.

 **seokjin:** Therefore, he is my son.

 **pjm:** the logic of seokjin hyung

 **myg:** you are insane

**_jeon_ has entered the chatroom**

**jeon:** tae is here?

 **myg:** dude no

 **pjm:** he hasn't arrived there?

 **jeon:** no

**_jeon_ has left the chatroom**

**seokjin:** Taehyung's train might be delayed.

 **seokjin:** Look at that boy,

 **seokjin:** leaving the chatroom without seeing what I have to say!

 **myg:** he is so worried

 **myg:** he can't stop fidgeting around

 **pjm:** who?

 **myg:** jk

 **myg:** i know that kid

 **myg:** he might be walking around,

 **myg:** biting onto his fingers

 **myg:** gosh

 **seokjin:** Like you when it comes to Jimin.

 **pjm:** huh?

 **pjm:** what about me?

 **myg:** F

 **myg:** U

 **myg:** C

 **seokjin:** He's about to hog the screen.

 **myg:** K

 **myg:** I

 **myg:** N

 **myg:** G

 **myg:** H

 **myg:** E

 **pjm:** hyung stop

 **myg:** L

 **myg:** L

 **seokjin:** OMG

 **pjm:** within 3 seconds,

 **pjm:** you hogged the chatroom with your inappropriate words

 **myg:** some people older than me in this chatroom

 **seokjin:** That's me.

 **myg:** is bullshit

 **seokjin:** Fuck you!

 **myg:** anyway

 **myg:** jiminie

 **pjm:** yaah hyung?

 **myg:** did tae answer your messages?

 **pjm:** Unfortunately,

 **pjm:** Tae hasn't

 **pjm:** i am really worried now!!!

 **seokjin:** Calm down.

 **seokjin:** I bet Taehyung is fine.

 **seokjin:** He's with a faculty member,

 **seokjin:** and a ton of students, too.

 **pjm:** i know, hyung.

 **pjm:** but we don't know if they boarded in a wrong train,

 **pjm:** who kidnapped them and told them to be quiet!

 **myg:** you have a wild imaginary

 **pjm:** I CARE SO MUCH ABOUT TAE

 **pjm:** I AM READY TO RUN TO BUSAN

 **seokjin:** Run.

 **seokjin:** RUN.

 **pjm:**...

 **seokjin:** I'm not stopping you.

 **myg:** i would

 **pjm:** HYUNG

 **myg:** hobi would be so sad if you run to busan,

 **myg:** and had to miss class on monday

 **myg:** you two have a presentation, right?

 **myg:** that is an automatic fail for the both of you

 **myg:** if you miss class

 **pjm:** you only care about HOBI HYUNG??!!

 **seokjin:** These kids. 

 _**jeon**_ **has entered the chatroom**

 **jeon:** is tae here?

 **myg:** no kid

 **pjm:** you just entered ten minutes ago

 **pjm:** take it easy

 **seokjin:** Yeah, like you weren't panicking a while ago.

 **pjm:** anyway, Jungkook,

 **pjm:** have you asked around if their bullet train got delayed?

 **jeon:** i did

 **jeon:** they said it just left today

 **myg:** wtf

 **myg:** it got delayed that long?

 **seokjin:** I will buy that train station right now.

 **seokjin:** This is such a nuisance on Taehyung's behalf.

 **myg:** shut it, mr. worldwide handsome

 **myg:** do not buy the busan train station

 **myg:** i will sue you

 **seokjin:** You and what money, huh?

 **seokjin:** You're a broke college student, who is still thinking about his future.

 **myg:** lol you are too late on the news, hyung.

 **jeon:** yoongi hyung picked out a major already

 **myg:** stop stalking me kid

 **jeon:** no

 **jeon:** namjoon hyung told me when we skype

 **seokjin:** What major is it?

 **myg:** music major

 **myg:** i'm planning to take my bachelor of arts in music this fall

 **pjm:** hyung

 **pjm:** fall already started

 **myg:** oh

 **myg:** then i guess i am already starting

 **seokjin:** What the hell.

 **seokjin:** You didn't even say anything when we met yesterday!!!

 **myg:** you didn't ask

 **seokjin:**...

 **jeon:** wait

 **jeon:** what is tae's face looks like again?

 **pjm:**???

**pjm:**

**pjm:** the selca he sent before he left the dorm

 **jeon:** fuck

 **jeon:** F UC K

 **seokjin:** What's going on?

 **myg:** are you okay, kid?

**jeon:**

         

 **jeon:** it is him

 **jeon:** ITS FUCKING HIM

 **jeon:** he fucking saw me and quickly posed

 **jeon:** he is so cute

 **jeon:** i wanna squish his cheeks

 **seokjin:** HE HAVE ARRIVED.

 **myg:** wow

 **myg:** he recognized you right away

 **jeon:** i am now in a state of jumping off the railing,

 **jeon:** to know if i am dreaming or not

 **pjm:** STOP BOY

 **pjm:** don't do it

 **pjm:** BUT OH MY GOD

 **pjm:** I AM SO HAPPY THAT HE HAD ARRIVED SAFELY

 **seokjin:** I told you so!

 **myg:** tell him to get his ass here, jungkook!!!

 **myg:** jungkook

 **myg:** kid

 **pjm:** oh my god

 **pjm:** did he jumped?

 **seokjin:** Hell no!

 **seokjin:** Jungkook, answer us, goddamn it.

 **pjm:** IT IS FUCKING TEN MINUTES

 **pjm:** ANSWER US

 **myg:** he is having fun

 **seokjin:** Wow.

 **jeon:** my bad

 **jeon:** we just moved to my brother's car

 **myg:** you had a brother?

 **seokjin:** You had a brother?

 **pjm:** oh, how is he?

 **myg:** how the fuck did you even know he had a brother?

 **pjm:** he told us before?

 **seokjin:** Did he?

 **jeon:** fuck you both

 **seokjin:** LANGUAGE!

**jeon:**

****

**jeon:** his skin is so soft and smooth

 **jeon:** i wanna place my lips against to his skin

 **myg:** control your hormones, kid.

 **myg:** you are in the car with your brother

 **seokjin:** Have him get his ass over here!!

 **jeon:** okay okay okay

 **pjm:** Tae is okay!!

 **pjm:** i should tell hobi hyung about this

 **pjm:** he might be worrying his ass right now

**_kimtae_ has entered the chatroom**

**myg:** you should

 **myg:** he gets way too annoying when he is worried

 **kimtae:** Hello!!!

 **seokjin:** Taehyung!

 **kimtae:** Oh? Why is Hobi hyung worried? To whom?

 **jeon:** to u babe

 **kimtae:** Huh? Why?

 **pjm:** YOU WERE MISSING IN ACTION FOR 4 HOURS OR MORE

 **pjm:** i cant do math right now because i am crying

 **kimtae:** WHY ARE YOU CRYING, JIMIN?

 **myg:** he is so worried about you, tae.

 **myg:** you weren't here and not replying to his calls and text

 **kimtae:** Oh.

 **kimtae:** Sorry, Jimin. 

 **kimtae:** There was no service on the train!

 **kimtae:** And our train got delayed three times!

 **jeon:** thats what the lady said to me when i asked about it

 **kimtae:** Some guy had busted the cords of the other trains,

 **kimtae:** so our train got delayed and delayed and delayed.

 **kimtae:** But thankfully, we're finally here!

 **pjm:** busted?

 **kimtae:** That's what the guy behind the ticket stand said.

 **jeon:** babe

 **kimtae:** yeah baby?

 **jeon:** r u with ur friends?

 **kimtae:** Why don't you talk to me in person, Jungkook?

 **jeon:** just answer over here

 **myg:** "babe"

 **pjm:** "baby"

 **seokjin:** You guys are calling each other pet names now?

 **kimtae:** It's cute, though!

 **seokjin:** That's true. 

 **seokjin:** I guess I should stop calling Jungkook "baby".

 **jeon:** u totally should

 **seokjin:** Who am I going to call that now?

 **pjm:** Your boyfriend?

 **seokjin:** Yoongi, you are now my baby.

 **myg:** fuck you hyung

 **seokjin:** Baby Gigi!!

 **myg:** WTF

 **myg:** no

 **seokjin:** Baby Gigi is so cute!

 **myg:**...

 _**myg**_ **has left the chatroom**

 **kimtae:** He left...

 **pjm:** he really hates being called baby huh

 **jeon:** baby gigi

 **jeon:** lololol

 **seokjin:** How dare he!

 **seokjin:** He is so choosy with nicknames, gosh.

 **pjm:** I think i should go

 **pjm:** now that Tae is safe with the hands of jeon brothers,

 **pjm:** i can rest now

 **kimtae:** It is quite late now, Jimin.

 **kimtae:** Thank you for waiting! :)

 **pjm:** anything for you, Tae!! ^^

 **pjm:** bye hyung!

 **seokjin:** Say hi to Hoseok for me, Jimin.

 **pjm:** I will.

 **pjm:** Jungkook

 **jeon:** yeah?

 **pjm:** you better calm down and don't touch Tae.

 **jeon:** hyung please

 **jeon:** you know i can't calm down

 **pjm:** wtf

 **pjm:** Tae, you need to be careful!

 **pjm:** sleep somewhere else!!!

 **kimtae:** We're both guys.

 **kimtae:** We can sleep in the same room.

 **kimtae:** Jungkook's brother is okay with it.

 **pjm:** then wear protection, please.

 **kimtae:** Protection for what?

 **jeon:** ignore him

 **jeon:** he is lacking some sleep

 **seokjin:** lol

 **seokjin:** Just go.

 **seokjin:** I don't think Jungkook would even touch Taehyung.

 **seokjin:** They just met in person.

 **pjm:** have you not seen the selca they just sent????

 **pjm:** Jungkook was so close!!!

 **jeon:** the frame was too small

 **jeon:** so i had to scoot closer

 **pjm:** EXCUSES!!!

 _**jeon** _ **kicked _pjm_ out of the chatroom**

 **kimtae:** Wtf.

 **kimtae:** You can do that?

 **jeon:** i made this app

 **jeon:** also joon hyung added this to kick hobi hyung out in case

 **seokjin:** Oh man. The classic.

 _**pjm** _ **has entered the chatroom**

 **pjm:** I CAN LEAVE ON MY OWN

 **pjm:** fuck you, JEON JUNGKOOK

 _**pjm** _ **has left the chatroom**

 **jeon:** should i block him?

 **kimtae:** Don't, babe.

 **kimtae:** He is my best friend. : (

 **jeon:** alright

 **seokjin:** Yoongi was right,

 **seokjin:** you are whipped to Taehyung.

 **jeon:** oh shut it hyung

 **jeon:** dont u have something else to do?

 **seokjin:** Are you kicking me out here?

 **seokjin:** If you do what you did to Jimin to me,

 **seokjin:** I swear to the Holy Father up above,

 **seokjin:** You would be asking a dog's face to replace your beaten up face, child.

 **kimtae:** Wow.

 **kimtae:** I would be scared if I were you, Jungkook.

 **jeon:** i am scared

 **kimtae:** YOU START TO SWEAT WHEN YOU ARE SCARED?

 **kimtae:** OH MY GOSH HOW ADORABLE

 **seokjin:** He gets really sweaty and red when he is scared.

 **kimtae:** I must get going.

 **kimtae:** I need to help downstairs.

 **seokjin:** Are you in Jungkook's room?

 **kimtae:** Yes,

 **kimtae:** The guest room was occupied.

 **seokjin:** Who said?

 **kimtae:** Jungkook.

 **seokjin:**...

 **seokjin:** Smooth, child. Very smooth.

 **jeon:** ikr

 **kimtae:**???

 **kimtae:** Anyway, I need to go now, hyung.

 **kimtae:** Jungkook, be sure to fix your goddamn bed.

 **jeon:** yes babe

 **kimtae:** Talk to you later, hyung!

 **seokjin:** Have fun at the Jeon's household!

 **seokjin:** You can say no to what Jungkook wants, Taehyung.

 **seokjin:** Ignore the pouty face.

 **jeon:** hyung... istg

 **kimtae:** I will keep that in mind.

 **kimtae:** You also help out, kiddo.

 **jeon:** later

 **jeon:** i need to turn in the work i did to joon hyung

 **kimtae:** Be quick.

 **kimtae:** Your mother would be delighted if you help out.

 **jeon:** right

 **kimtae:** Bye, hyung!

 **seokjin:** Goodbye!

 _**kimtae** _ **has left the chatroom**

 **seokjin:** Spill it out, Jungkook.

 **jeon:** wow

 **jeon:** u havent change a bit, hyung.

 **seokjin:** I knew you had turned in your work earlier than your deadline,

 **seokjin:** and I was with Joon when you did.

 **jeon:** i figured much

 **jeon:** hyung

 **seokjin:** Yes?

 **jeon:** about the busted cord in the train station

 **seokjin:** You want to do an investigation regarding that?

 **jeon:** yes

 **seokjin:** Well, if we are up against someone who's as skilled as you,

 **seokjin:** it might take a lot of time.

 **jeon:** that is okay

 **jeon:** i will also help out

 **seokjin:** I will do that right now.

 **jeon:** thank u

 **seokjin:** No problem.

 **seokjin:** Hey, Jungkook.

 **jeon:** yeah?

 **seokjin:** Before I go,

 **seokjin:** fix your goddamn bed.

 **jeon:**...

 **jeon:** right

 **seokjin:** Good boy.

 **seokjin:** Be a good boy to Taehyung as well.

 **seokjin:** He might be too scared or shy around your family.

 **jeon:** no kidding

 **jeon:** he isn't shy nor scared

 **jeon:** he befriended my brother the second they met

 **jeon:** had been chatting with my mother downstairs as well

 **seokjin:** He's friendly.

 **jeon:** and really beautiful

 **seokjin:** Jungkook,

 **seokjin:** Don't.

 **seokjin:** You know the plan, right?

 **jeon:** yes i know i know

 **jeon:** im sorry

 **seokjin:** Good.

 **seokjin:** Make sure to delete everything we talked about as well.

 **jeon:** i plan to

 **seokjin:** One more thing.

 **jeon:**??

 **seokjin:** Don't seriously fall in love with Taehyung.

 **seokjin:** You will put your own life in danger, as well as Taehyung's.

 **jeon:** i know that

 **seokjin:** Good.

 **seokjin:** I must get going then.

 **jeon:** the train station

 **jeon:** do not forget

 **seokjin:** I will send you a message later.

 **seokjin:** Have fun with Taehyung.

 **jeon:** yeah

 **jeon:** same goes to u and joon hyung

 **seokjin:** See ya, Jungkook.

 _**seokjin** _ **has left the chatroom**

 **jeon:** see ya hyung

 _**jeon** _ **has cleared the conversation**

 _**jeon** _ **has left the chatroom**


	8. DAY 8: Define Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for confusing a few of you... but that's what i was planning to do lol. so enjoy this one~

**myg:** i read somewhere

 **myg:** that in order to stay focus on school,

 **myg:** destroy your loved ones

 **j-dope:** what kind of website was that?!

 **pjm:** to kill the loved ones dot com?

 **myg:** no

 **myg:** i just made that up

 **pjm:** lol

 **j-dope:** anyway

 **j-dope:** is it taetae's cave trip today?

 **pjm:** yup!

 **pjm:** he sent a message earlier about that!

 **pjm:** Tae even sent a selca to me ;)

 **j-dope:** wow

 **j-dope:** you two are getting along!!!

 **pjm:** He and I are best friends for life!!!

 **myg:** speaking of best friends for life,

 **myg:** where is the boyfriend for life?

 **j-dope:** you mean baby kook? 

 **j-dope:** they are getting along quite well!!!

 **pjm:** To think he let Tae sleep in the same room as him,

 **pjm:** BABY KOOK IS GROWING INTO A FINE MAN

 **j-dope:** totally agree!!!

 **pjm:** I WILL SUPPORT THIS TWO

 **myg:** wow

 **myg:** what a bunch of fangirls

 **j-dope:** is this a fangirl for you, hyung?

**j-dope:**

**j-dope:** a daily dose of my face ;)

**myg:**

**myg:** and you thought you were the only one who can straight up take a picture

 **pjm:** WOW

 **pjm:** Wait, Hobi hyung...

 **pjm:** did you dye your hair again?

 **j-dope:** hyung with that smug face

 **j-dope:** i will sue you

 **myg:** lol

 **j-dope:** oh yes jiminie

 **j-dope:** i did

 **pjm:** You didn't say anything when we met yesterday.

 **j-dope:** oh?

 **j-dope:** i didn't?

 **j-dope:** well....

 **j-dope:** i was hoping to show this first to yoongi hyung

 **myg:** why?

 **j-dope:** to get your opinion, duuuuuh.

 **myg:** it looks cool on you

 **myg:** the color fits you

 **j-dope:** really?

 **j-dope:** wow

 **pjm:** it looks really cool to you, hobi hyung!!

 **myg:** how about my photo, jiminie?

 **pjm:** huh?

 **pjm:** oh..

 **pjm:** wait did you took that photo from the showcase last week?

 **myg:** i did

 **pjm:** I figured much!

 **pjm:** YOU SHOWED UP FROM YOUR SHOWCASE WITH THAT CLOTHES

 **j-dope:** how was the showcase?

 **myg:** it was fun

 **myg:** my students nailed it

 **j-dope:** how did you do?

 **myg:** i did fairly good... i think?

 **j-dope:** i guarantee that you did well!!!

 **myg:** really?

 **j-dope:** i really like the piece that you guys practiced!!!

 **j-dope:** especially your solo, hyung...

 **myg:** oh thank you

 **myg:** what did you think, jimin?

 **pjm:** I like the same part, too!

 **pjm:** Hobi hyung was screaming all the time!!

 **myg:** yeah i heard his screams

 **j-dope:** hyung, honestly...

 **j-dope:** you were so cool.

 **myg:** thank you

 **j-dope:** i hope i was as cool as you

 **pjm:** WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, HYUNG??!!!

 **pjm:** you are indeed the coolest hyung i have ever seen on the stadium!

 **pjm:** with your moves so smooth with the music,

 **pjm:** it was so relaxing to watch!!

 **j-dope:** really?

 **j-dope:** what did you think about it, yoongi hyung?

 **myg:** oh?

 **myg:** i was already gone when your solo was on, hobi.

 **j-dope:** oh?

 **j-dope:** why?

 **myg:** my students were so excited that we played better than we expected,

 **myg:** so they took me for a late dinner out

 **myg:** i only got to watch until jimin's solo

 **myg:** which by the way

 **myg:** you were amazing, jiminie.

 **pjm:** THANK YOU HYUNG!

 **myg:** i must get going...

 **myg:** i have to meet up with joon today.

 **pjm:** right... i need to go as well.

 **pjm:** I need to fill someone's shift today...

 **j-dope:** oh? everyone is going?

 **j-dope:** i don't have anything to do so i might wait for taetae or anyone to come here

 **pjm:** I doubt Tae would be here, hyung.

 **pjm:** he will be dead ass tired after the trip.

 **myg:** joon and jin hyung would be busy with the meeting with me

 **myg:** you will be alone, buddy.

 **j-dope:** that is fine

 **j-dope:** i will just wait and see.

 **pjm:** BYEEEE

 **pjm:** I WILL TRY TO BE HERE ON MY BREAK

 **j-dope:** okay, jim!!

 **j-dope:** good bye!!!

 **myg:** see ya later jimin

 **myg:** hobi

 **j-dope:** see ya!!!

 _**myg** _ **has left the chatroom**

 _**pjm** _ **has left the chatroom**

 **j-dope:** hobi is now alone... siiiiggghhhsss....

 _**jeon** _ **has entered the chatroom**

 **jeon:** oh hey hobi hyung

 **j-dope:** KOOOK

 **jeon:** why ur here alone?

 **jeon:** wheres the others?

 **j-dope:** they are busy right now

 **j-dope:** siiiigghhhs

 **j-dope:** anyway

 **j-dope:** have you seen my selca?

 **jeon:** wait

 **jeon:** let me see

 **j-dope:** thank you ^^

 **j-dope:** how's taetae over there?

 **jeon:** he is at the cave trip now

 **jeon:** he left the house around 6 in the morning

 **jeon:** i had to walk him down the street to meet up with his friends

 **j-dope:** after the trip,

 **j-dope:** is he going back to seoul?

 **jeon:** well...

 **jeon:** he is planning to stay for at least two days and one night, hyung.

 **jeon:** so yeah

 **jeon:** he might be there by monday night

 **jeon:** can u perhaps pick him up at the station?

 **j-dope:** of course!!!

 **j-dope:** any plans after the trip? 

 **j-dope:** a date perhaps??

 **jeon:** yeah

 **jeon:** i plan to ask him out on a date

 **jeon:** but idk how

 **j-dope:** it is simple

 **j-dope:** "TAE, GO ON A DATE WITH ME" 

 **j-dope:** not a question,

 **j-dope:** more like a command!!!

 **j-dope:** girls dig bad boys ;)

 **jeon:** but tae isnt a girl

 **j-dope:** oh right

 **j-dope:** i forgot

 **j-dope:** well there you go

 **j-dope:** thats how you ask him on a date ;)

 **jeon:** hyung

 **jeon:** he would for sure say no if i say it like that

 **jeon:** also...

 **jeon:** isnt that way too demanding??

 **j-dope:** you say that

 **j-dope:** but you are planning to do it

 **jeon:** kinda

 **j-dope:** i'm not the type to know such thing

 **j-dope:** you should ask joon or jin hyung about this

 **j-dope:** they are, 100%, for sure know the best line to ask someone out!!!

 **jeon:** i should

 _**JIN** _ **has entered the chatroom**

 **jeon:** but they are busy today right?

 **jeon:** yoongi hyung said so

 **j-dope:** i know right

 **j-dope:** OH?

 **j-dope:** jin hyung is here!!!

 **JIN:** Hey, kiddos.

 **JIN:** What is happening?

 **jeon:** what the best timing

 **jeon:** i need advice

 **JIN:** For what?

 **j-dope:** you really are the type

 **j-dope:** who don't read the past messages

 **JIN:** I told you,

 **JIN:** I got no time for that.

 **JIN:** so shoot away, Jungkook.

 **jeon:** i want to ask tae on a date

 **jeon:** it can be a hangout,

 **jeon:** boys hang out

 **jeon:** but i will dub it as a date

 **JIN:** I get it, I get it.

 **JIN:** You don't have to explain.

 **JIN:** Hm, a date, huh.

 **JIN:** That is simple!

 **j-dope:** how simple is that?

 **j-dope:** don't tell me your going to say be yourself

 **j-dope:** stuff like that

 **JIN:** Who do you think you are talking to?

 **JIN:** I didn't ask Namjoon like that.

 **JIN:** I wasn't even myself when I asked him out.

 **jeon:** how did u ask him out?

 **JIN:** Oh, baby boy,

 **JIN:** Your momma was so honest.

 **j-dope:** you mean your body was so honest

 **JIN:** Yes.

 **JIN:** Exactly.

 **JIN:** Absolutely.

 **jeon:** u slept with joon hyung

 **jeon:** on ur first date?

 **JIN:** Baby boy,

 **JIN:** his bed isn't the first date.

 **jeon:**???

 **JIN:** We hooked up before we even get to go on a date.

 **jeon:** this is so messed up

 **j-dope:** i know right

 **jeon:** so wait

 **jeon:** hooking up with someone on the first date,

 **jeon:** really do exist?

 **JIN:** If both parties are okay with it,

 **JIN:** so yes, indeed. It exists.

 **j-dope:** don't listen to jin hyung, kook.

 **jeon:** like hell i would invite tae in my bed

 **j-dope:** that is right!!!

 **j-dope:** hooking up on a first date??

 **j-dope:** no no no 

 **jeon:** i need to fix my bed first

 **jeon:** to make it presentable

 **j-dope:** WTF dude

 **jeon:** i cant wait to spend time with tae

 **jeon:** he promised that he will spend time with me

 **JIN:** So, what is the need to ask him out?

 **JIN:** That is already a date for me.

 **j-dope:** that is right

 **j-dope:** no need to ask him out, baby kook.

 **jeon:** really?

 **JIN:** Make sure to take pictures!

 **JIN:** I will haunt you down, JK.

 **jeon:** yes yes yes

 **jeon:** i know

 **j-dope:** jin hyung, i thought you were meeting up with yoongi hyung?

 **JIN:** Yes, I am with Joon and Yoongi right now.

 **JIN:** However, they said I can be on my phone or go anywhere else if I want.

 **JIN:** So, here we are...

 **JIN:** in the restaurant where Jimin is working,

 **JIN:** Teasing him. lol

 **j-dope:** nicely done

 **jeon:** he works there?

 **JIN:** He is just a substitute for someone.

 **JIN:** Apparently, he has to fill someone's shift for today.

 **j-dope:** how's yoongi hyung?

 **JIN:** He's having a serious conversation with Namjoon?

 **JIN:** Why are you worried about Yoongi?

 **jeon:** hoseok hyung likes him

 **j-dope:** I DO NOT

 **JIN:** That made me crave for donuts.

 **j-dope:**!!!

 **JIN:** But in all seriousness,

 **JIN:** Jungkook can delete the conversations, though.

 **JIN:** If he doesn't, I'll ask Joon to do it.

 **j-dope:**...

 **JIN:** You like Yoongi?

 **j-dope:** he is with you tho

 **JIN:** Not entirely with me,

 **JIN:** as they are sitting far away from me, though. 

 **j-dope:** are you sure?

 **JIN:** Do I sound like I am lying to you, child?!

 **j-dope:** okay okay

 **j-dope:** i believe you

 **JIN:** Good.

 **JIN:** Answer me now.

 **j-dope:** i do

 **jeon:** i do what?

 **j-dope:** do i have to write it here???

 **jeon:** of course

 **jeon:** u might be saying i do to everything

 **JIN:** You might be saying "I do" to me if I asked if Jimin sucked your ass,

 **JIN:** which is something we all know you don't.

 **JIN:** but you said I do.

 **j-dope:** you both love playing with me huh??

 **j-dope:** GOSH

 **jeon:** just say it

 **j-dope:** YES

 **j-dope:** YES

 **j-dope:** I LOVE YOONGI

 **j-dope:** MIN YOONGI

 **j-dope:** the one who would literally bite someone's head off,

 **j-dope:** if they disrespect him

 **j-dope:** the one who complains a lot with his hair being bleached to a bunch of colors,

 **j-dope:** and yet he dyed his own hair!!!

 **j-dope:** the one who MADE A SONG JUST FOR JIMIN

 **j-dope:** AND HAVE YOU, JIN HYUNG, SINg IT LIVE IN JIMIN'S BIRTHDAY

 **j-dope:** THE ONE WHO BEAT SOMEONE UP BECAUSE THEY MADE FUN OF NAMJOON

 **j-dope:** FOR BEING A GIANT

 **j-dope:** i love min yoongi

 **JIN:**...

 **JIN:** He hogged the screen within seconds.

 **jeon:** my phone is like a vibrator when he did that

 **JIN:** When did you even learned that word?

 **jeon:** from people

 **JIN:** Anyway, Hoseok... you have outdone me.

 **JIN:** You have outdone what I did for Namjoon!

 **j-dope:** you both know that he loves jimin right?

 **j-dope:** so it is one-sided

 **jeon:** he is just whipped for jimin

 **jeon:** not in love with him

 **JIN:** That's right!

 **JIN:** Jimin was the first person to ever see the real Yoongi.

 **JIN:** He was only close to Yoongi, not in love with.

 **j-dope:** that is why yoongi hyung loves him

 **j-dope:** he is special

 **j-dope:** like how i feel about yoongi hyung

 **j-dope:** he is so cool and so special

 **jeon:** is that how you depict that ur in love?

 **JIN:** Some people, yeah.

 **JIN:** If you see someone so special within your eyes,

 **JIN:** You can't help but keep on looking at them.

 **jeon:** thats...

 **JIN:** Creepy? I know.

 **JIN:** But that's how love works, kid.

 **j-dope:** you can't just ignore it

 **j-dope:** everything they do,

 **j-dope:** either they make you smile or sad,

 **j-dope:** but love makes you real and emotional

 **jeon:** i see

 **JIN:** Jungkook, delete the confession that Hoseok sent.

 **JIN:** Yoongi might come in anytime soon.

 **jeon:** on it

 **j-dope:** thanks you guys

 **j-dope:** that somehow relief me

 _**jeon** _ **has cleared the conversation**

 **JIN:** That's what friends for.

 **jeon:** hyung r they still talking?

 **JIN:** Yeah.

 **JIN:** But I think it is a friendly chat now since Yoongi is smiling.

 **j-dope:** he is?

 **JIN:** Should I take a picture?

 **j-dope:** nah

 **JIN:** Why not?

 **JIN:** It's a rare occasion to see him smiling!

 **j-dope:** hyung

 **j-dope:** you taking secret pictures is really... horrible

 **JIN:** What do you mean?

 **jeon:** u always set the timer and flash on

 **jeon:** which makes the whole "secretly taking pictures"

 **jeon:** not secret at all

**JIN:**

**JIN:** Is that horrible?

 **jeon:** ur just photogenic

 **jeon:** ur picture taking skill is horrible

 **JIN:** How dare you!

 **j-dope:** well at least jungkook complimented you!!

 **jeon:** that was a lie

 **JIN:** YOU BRAT.

 **JIN:** Is that how you behave around your elders?!

 **JIN:** Show some respect!

 **j-dope:** i can hear his screams through reading this

 **jeon:** same

 **JIN:** So now you both are teasing me?

 **JIN:** I'm out of here!

 **JIN:** It's not because Namjoon is calling me over now,

 **JIN:** no, because you both are teasing me!

 **JIN:** Goodbye!

 _**JIN** _ **has left the chatroom**

 **jeon:** totally scared of namjoon hyung

 **j-dope:** lowkey scared of him lol

 **jeon:** hyung

 **j-dope:** yeah kook? something wrong?

 **jeon:** about being in love...

 **jeon:** is that how u really know if ur in love?

 **j-dope:** it actually depends

 **j-dope:** a lot of people react differently when they are in love

 **j-dope:** for example, people like jin hyung!

 **jeon:** yeah?

 **j-dope:** he shows his love through possessive actions

 **j-dope:** he always marks namjoon right away!!

 **j-dope:** basically he's very open with their relationship

 **jeon:** i see...

 **jeon:** what are the others?

 **j-dope:** hm... mine is basically admiring from afar

 **j-dope:** since i know my love won't be reciprocated

 **jeon:** why ur so sure about that?

 **j-dope:** JK

 **j-dope:** you will know if you always watch that person

 **j-dope:** every move... you will catch on so quickly it hurts

 **jeon:** oh

 **jeon:** then how does yoongi hyung show his love?

 **j-dope:** oh

 **j-dope:** yoongi hyung's case is the most common one

 **j-dope:** they are too denial about their feelings with others,

 **j-dope:** pretending they are not in love with that person,

 **j-dope:** but the others who are watching and witnessing that

 **j-dope:** they know

 **jeon:** hyung

 **jeon:** ur becoming emotional

 **j-dope:** i'm becoming sentimental, kiddo. 

 **j-dope:** lolol

 **j-dope:** but why are you asking this anyway?

 **j-dope:** don't tell me...

 **j-dope:** you're really in love with TAETAE???!!!!

 **jeon:** idk

 **jeon:** im not like any of the signs u mentioned hyung

 **j-dope:** really?

 **j-dope:** describe me how you interact with taetae?

 **jeon:** oh well...

 **jeon:** how can i describe it?

 **j-dope:** tell me about the morning before he left

 **jeon:** okay

 **jeon:** before he slept last night

 **jeon:** he told me that he needs to be awake before 6 in the morning

 **jeon:** so he set up an alarm 5 in the morning

 **j-dope:** that is too early

 **jeon:** ikr

 **j-dope:** and then?

 **jeon:** when his alarm went off i was already up too

 **j-dope:** why is that?

 **jeon:** it was loud so it woke me up

 **jeon:** but i didnt get up yet

 **j-dope:** you pretended to be asleep?

 **jeon:** yeah...

 **jeon:** and when he got done with the shower

 **jeon:** he went up to dress up and fix his stuff

 **jeon:** he was about to leave

 **jeon:** he was about to say goodbye to me because he was tapping my shoulder

 **j-dope:** since you were already awake...

 **jeon:** yeah his tap made me fully "awake"

 **jeon:** he said he's heading off now

 **jeon:** he doesnt know what time he will come back,

 **jeon:** but tomorrow and the rest of the weekend

 **jeon:** he will spend time with me

 **j-dope:** wow

 **j-dope:** taetae is so sweet

 **jeon:** i walked him over to the bus

 **jeon:** and he patted my head

 **j-dope:** oh? did that felt good?

 **jeon:** yeah

 **jeon:** i want him to keep on touching me

 **j-dope:** what else?

 **jeon:** his smile...

 **jeon:** its box-shaped smile

 **j-dope:** that was cute

 **j-dope:** his smile i meant

 **jeon:** i know

 **jeon:** i want to see it again

 **jeon:** so i kept on looking at this selca of his

**jeon:**

**jeon:** i stole this from his phone

 **j-dope:** how did you steal it from his phone?

 **jeon:**...

 **jeon:** anyway hyung

 **jeon:** i better get going

 **j-dope:** you are avoiding the question, child

 **jeon:** no i really must get going

 **jeon:** tae just texted me and he said he will be home soon

 **j-dope:** oh?

 **jeon:** i bet he is tired so...

 **j-dope:** i get it

 **j-dope:** go go go

 **jeon:** bye hyung

 **j-dope:** bye kook

 **j-dope:** say hi to tae for me!!!

 **jeon:** alright

 _**jeon** _ **has left the chatroom**

**_j-dope_ has left the chatroom**

**_jeon_ has entered the chatroom**

_**jeon** _ **has cleared the conversation**

 _**jeon** _ **has left the chatroom**


	9. DAY 9: Weekends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since midterm was right around the corner, i had to postpone the update and everything else. so sorry for the delays. ( i will fix the mistakes later )

_**myg**_ **has entered the chatroom**

**_pjm_ has entered the chatroom**

_**JIN**_ **has entered the chatroom**

 _**knj**_ **has entered the chatroom**

 **knj:** Wow, everyone is here...

 **JIN:** Except the lovebirds and Hoseok.

 **pjm:** He's going to be busy for a while with the new students!

 **JIN:** Oh? A few had signed up for the dance team?

 **pjm:** A lot of newbies this year!

 **myg:** has anyone saw the picture that jk just posted in his ig?

 **pjm:** what picture?

 **knj:** Are you referring to this photo?

**knj:**

      

 **JIN:** Jungkook knows how to use a filter?

 **myg:** he's not from under the rock, you know.

 **JIN:** It is just so shocking to see him using a filter!

 **pjm:** they are so cute together!!!!

 **myg:** i found one that i really like

**myg:**

         

 **myg:** was this taken before tae went to cave trip?

 **pjm:** that was the selca he sent me!!!

 **pjm:** although he blurred out jungkook lol

 **JIN:** Oh, oh. He blurred Jungkook on purpose!

 **knj:** Yeah, you would know that.

 **knj:** You always do that to tease the boy.

 _**taetae**_ **has entered the chatroom**

 **taetae:** Hello!

 **myg:** did you do that to the latest selca you took with jungkook?

 **pjm:** Hey, Tae!!!

 **knj:** Hello, Taehyung.

 **myg:** oh, hey tae.

 **myg:** i didn't notice you when you came in

 **taetae:** Ninja move!!!

 **taetae:** Anyway, what are you guys talking about?

 **knj:** Yoongi hyung was asking Jin hyung some selca,

 **knj:** that he took with Jungkook.

 **taetae:** That exists?!

 **knj:** Yes!

 **myg:** we want to show it to you

 **taetae:** I want to see it!

**JIN:**

       

       

      

 **JIN:** It was a fun memory that we shared,

 **JIN:** then after that...

 **JIN:** The boy declined my offer of taking a selca with me.

 **knj:** Wow.

 **taetae:** He looks so young and cute!!

 **myg:** some of his poses are so 2000s

 **pjm:** like you didn't pose like that too, hyung.

 **myg:** shush jimin

 **taetae:** I see that you guys stalked him on his IG

 **pjm:** he was not posting selcas here!!!

 **myg:** he is not here so we figured we should do it for him

 **taetae:** I can send the new one!

 **knj:** You guys are still together?

 **taetae:** No,

 **taetae:** He has this group activity at school so I'm waiting for him at the library.

 **taetae:** His school's library is so huge!

 **pjm:** but he rarely goes there lol

 **myg:** the selca tae

 **taetae:** OH right. 

**taetae:**

           

 **taetae:** He is wearing the jacket I chose from his closet.

 **taetae:** By the way, this kid had a closet full of white tees.

 **taetae:** White plain tees.

 **pjm:** lololol

 **myg:** he only does wear that whenever we meet him

 **JIN:** And he only packs white tee when he's going over to Seoul.

 **knj:** I remember that he had once told me,

 **knj:** to his birthday, I should just give him white tee.

 **knj:** Nothing else matters.

 **JIN:** lololol

 **taetae** **:** I had to pull out a shirt of mine,

 **taetae:** so I can see him wearing a different one.

 **taetae:** But he goes to sleep wearing colorful pajamas!

 **myg:** wow

 **myg:** his brain is upside down

 **pjm:** is it okay to talk about him?

 **pjm:** He will come here soon?

 **taetae:** Nah, we're not saying bad things about him.

 _**hoseok**_ **has entered the chatroom**

 **hoseok:** I HEARD SOMEONE IS SPAMMINg THIS WITH SELCA

 **hoseok:** THAT IS MY THING

 **myg:** hey hobi

 **hoseok:** oh hey hyung

 **hoseok:** WAIT

 **hoseok:** MY SELCA

 **knj:** Just send it already.

 **hoseok:** its not loading??

 **taetae:** How come?

 **hoseok:** IDK

 **hoseok:** JOON???

 **knj:** Try refreshing the chatroom,

 **knj:** then leave the chatroom,

 **knj:** and try again tomorrow.

 **hoseok:** OMG

 **hoseok:** why are you so mean to me?

 **hoseok:** i will try the first one

 **JIN:** Hey, Namjoon...

 **knj:** Yeah?

 **JIN:** Did you just blocked Hoseok?

 **knj:** Oh? You caught on to that so quickly.

 **JIN:** YOU ARE NEXT TO ME RIGHT NOW

 **JIN:** AND SMILING SO WIDELY????

 **JIN:** OF COURSE I WOULD CATCH ON TO THAT SO QUICKLY

 **pjm:** lol

 **myg:** why is his name still here?

 **knj:** I think the screen just bugged out a bit,

 **knj:** but his name will be gone soon.

 **taetae:** You guys are being so mean to Hobi hyung!

 **knj:** He's used to it now.

 **JIN:** Yeah, Namjoon had done this a couple of times already.

 **JIN:** It's scary how Hoseok hasn't barge in to his dorm room.

 _**hoseok**_ **has left the chatroom**

 **knj:** There you go,

 **knj:** Hoseok is no longer the member of our group.

 **taetae:** Oh my god...

 **myg:** jungkook would add him back again

 **knj:** Nah, I will add him back right now.

 **knj:** I want to see the selca he just took for his daily dose routine.

 **pjm:** lolololol

 **taetae:** lolololol

 _**hoseok**_ **has entered the chatroom**

 **hoseok:** REALLY NOW JOON???

 **hoseok:** REALLLY???

 **knj:** Sorry, sorry.

 **knj:** At least I added you back.

 **hoseok:** yeah thanks a bunch

 **hoseok:** thats sarcasm

 **hoseok:** anyway!!!

 **hoseok:** my selca!!!

 **knj:** Is it still not working?

 **hoseok:** you blocked me out you assshole

 **knj:** Oh, right.

**hoseok:**

**hoseok:** A DAILY DOSE OF SUNSHinE HOBI

 **taetae:** Are those Gucci sandals I see???

 **hoseok:** OH?

 **hoseok:** you have good eyes over there, taetae!!

 **hoseok:** YESSS

 **hoseok:** JIN HYUNG BROUGHT ME THAT FOR My BDAy

 **taetae:** WOW

 **taetae:** I love Gucci!!

 **taetae:** My best friend usually saved up money for my birthday,

 **taetae:** and he always gift me Guccis!!!

 **taetae:** I REALLY LOVE GUCCI

 **pjm:** Gucci products are really expensive.

 **taetae:** I know.

 **taetae:** I always look up in online the products he gives me,

 **taetae:** they cost a lot!!!

 **knj:** Who is this best friend of yours, Taehyung?

 **taetae:** Oh?

 **taetae:** His name is Mark!

 **taetae:** He goes to our university.

 **knj:** He does? I never see him.

 **JIN:** He might be older than you, 

 **JIN:** since we hardly see each other in the campus, too.

 **knj:** That's right.

 **taetae:**???

 **myg:** anyway

 **myg:** tae why aren't you liking my selca?

 **taetae:** You posted one?

 **hoseok:** you posted one?

 **myg:** i did

 **myg:** just now

 **taetae:** THEN I MUST GO AND LIKE IT NOW.

 _**taetae**_ **has left the chatroom**

 _**hoseok** _ **has left the chatroom**

 **JIN:** Did you blocked me?

 **JIN:** I can't see your selca.

 **myg:** oh i did

 **JIN:** What have I ever done to you, child?!

 **knj:** You calling him "baby" in public,

 **knj:** might have triggered him.

 **myg:** what he said

 **JIN:** But you are my baby?

 **myg:** i am a year younger than you

 **myg:** older than your actual baby

 **myg:** and then calling me baby?

 **pjm:** it can dub as a friendly one, you know.

 **myg:** still not happening.

 **JIN:** I hate you.

 **myg:** oh my god.

 **myg:** same.

 **JIN:**...

 **knj:** Anyway, I need to go.

 **knj:** Jin hyung just had to call that person.

 **myg:** dude seriously why did you do that?

 **JIN:** Hey, I was just aiming to get our group a recognition,

 **JIN:** also, you should help Jimin out with his work.

 **pjm:** I am done with it, hyung.

 **knj:** Oh? Why haven't you turn it in?

 **pjm:** Kinda forgot to do that...

 **knj:** Please do it now.

 **pjm:** I will!

 **JIN:** What a loser.

 **knj:** I am just doing my job, hyung.

 **JIN:** I know, which is why you are a loser.

 **myg:** your logic is really something

 **pjm:** I will turn it in now!

 **pjm:** bye hyungs!

 **pjm:** HOSEOK HYUNG LIKED THE PICTURE FOR ME TOO

 **myg:** do it for yourself jimin

 **pjm:** lolol

 _**pjm**_ **has left the chatroom**

 **knj:** I will give you cookies and milk.

 **myg:** glad you know what i want right now

 **JIN:** Pft, what a baby.

 **myg:** oh shut up hyung

 **myg:** i am still against to the plan, by the way.

 **knj:** I know.

 **knj:** We should talk more over the phone, hyung.

 **myg:** right

 **JIN:** I'll stay and wait for the kids.

 **knj:** Alright.

**_knj_ has left the chatroom**

**myg:** hey joon didn't clear the conversation

 **JIN:** He will do that later.

 **JIN:** In fact, those two will hog the screen in a minute with your selca.

 **myg:** right...

 **myg:** see ya hyung

 **JIN:** Bye, baby Gigi!

 **myg:** i won't unblock you btw

 **JIN:** Fuck you too!

 _**myg**_ **has left the chatroom**

 **JIN:** Tsk... children.

 **JIN:** They always have to be in a state of denial,

 **JIN:** when I am gone, you will all miss me!

 **JIN:** Especially you, MYG.

 **JIN:** You will miss the way I call you baby!

 _**taetae**_ **has entered the chatroom**

**taetae:**

**taetae:** Hyung with face mask is so cute.

 **JIN:** AND HE SAID HE DIDN'T CARE ABOUT HIS FACE.

 **JIN:** BUT LOOK HE IS USING THE FACE MASK I BROUGHT FOR HIM.

 **taetae:** lololol

_**hoseok**_ **has entered the chatroom**

 **hoseok:** Yoongi hyung is still in denial about that

 **hoseok:** how you had brought him that

 **JIN:** Why is he such a child?

 **JIN:** He is indeed the baby.

 **taetae:** lololol

 **hoseok:** where's the others?

 **JIN:** Baby Gigi and Joon had something to talk about,

 **JIN:** Jimin apparently finished his work, but haven't submitted it.

 **hoseok:** wow

 **hoseok:** and here i am, liking yoongi hyung's picture

 **JIN:** I think you can still catch up with him?

 **hoseok:** right

 **hoseok:** i will go ahead

 **hoseok:** see you later taetae!!

 **taetae:** Bye, hyung!

 **hoseok:** bye!

 **hoseok:** bye jin hyung!

 _**hoseok**_ **has left the chatroom**

 **JIN:** Bye, Hoseok!

 **taetae:** Hyung, did you finish your work?

 **JIN:** Oh, yes, I did.

 **JIN:** I am the type to finish it on the same day.

 **taetae:** Well, like what Namjoon hyung said before,

 **taetae:** you're interrogating people so that is pretty much easy.

 **JIN:** Somewhat.

 **JIN:** But I still have to fly over to some countries in order to interrogate them.

 **taetae:** I am still amazed how rich you are.

 **JIN:** Oh, Taehyung...

 **JIN:** We're not that rich.

 **taetae:** Right...

 **JIN:** Jungkook isn't done yet?

 **taetae:** Not yet... He just sent me a message how he won't be here today.

 **JIN:** Oh, good.

 **JIN:** I can trash talk him.

 **taetae:** Trash talk?

 **JIN:** JEON JUNGKOOK IS UGLY

 **JIN:** YOU ARE SO MUSCULAR

 **JIN:** EVEN MORE MUSCULAR THAN MY GYM TRAINER

 **JIN:** KID WTF

 **taetae:** OMG

 **JIN:** I'm exaggerating.

 **JIN:** Jungkook is in a perfect fit state?

 **taetae:** Yes, he does have abs.

 **JIN:** You've seen it?

 **taetae:** He showed it to me.

 **JIN:** Wow.

 **JIN:** Anyway, Taehyung, I want to talk to you.

 **taetae:** Go ahead, hyung.

 **JIN:** About Jungkook and the rest.

 **taetae:** Are you still concern that I am not getting close to anyone?

 **JIN:** No, I am quite surprised you are very close to them.

 **JIN:** Especially to Yoongi, though.

 **taetae:** Yoongi hyung is easy to approach! He's very nice.

 **JIN:** I'm not backstabbing Yoongi,

 **JIN:** or even anyone in this private chatroom,

 **JIN:** but we are what you think we are.

 **taetae:** Huh?

 **JIN:** Taehyung, I want you to distant yourself to everyone here.

 **JIN:** Don't get too close to them.

 **JIN:** Don't interact with them.

 **taetae:** Wait, hyung...

 **taetae:** Are you kidding right now?

 **taetae:** I can't do that.

 **taetae:** All of them are like a family to me now...

 **taetae:** Including you, though.

 **JIN:** Do you want to die?

 **taetae:** Excuse me?

 **taetae:** Are you threatening me right now, hyung?

 **JIN:** It can be a threat from me,

 **JIN:** as well as to the other people outside of this chatroom.

 **taetae:** Huh...

 **taetae:** Hyung, are you joking?

 **taetae:** Tell me you are joking.

 **JIN:** I wish I was.

 **JIN:** It is the best if you leave as early as you can, Taehyung.

 **JIN:** I'm just looking out for the others, as well as you.

 **JIN:** I have to protect what dear to me.

 **taetae:** Am I not dear to you?

 **JIN:** You are. Very.

 **JIN:** That is why you must leave and forget us.

 **taetae:** Why must I leave?

 **JIN:** I can't say anything right now.

 **JIN:** I will tell you why...

 **JIN:** Once you leave this group and forget about us.

 **taetae:**...

 _**JIN**_ **has left the chatroom**

 **taetae:**...

 **taetae:**...

 **taetae:**...

 _**taetae**_ **has left the chatroom**


	10. DAY 10: Conflicts at Midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it isn't long like the others but i hope it will slightly clear up or know where the story is heading :) it will end soon so...

**knj:** I can't believe Jin hyung threatened Taehyung.

 **jeon:** i am super pissed at that

 **knj:** Hey, don't.

 **knj:** There might be some logical explanation why Jin hyung did that.

 **jeon:** that is an illogical explanation

 **knj:** Hey, I don't want to take sides on this matter,

 **knj:** but think about it... Jin hyung wouldn't do such a thing.

 **jeon:** i know

 **knj:** So, there might be some logical explanation why he did such a thing.

 **jeon:** have him come here

 **knj:** He's older than you.

 **jeon:** I just want to talk to him

 **knj:** Okay, fine.

 _**JIN**_ **has entered the chatroom**

 **JIN:**  This is not what I imagined,

 **JIN:** when you said you want to do something in the chatroom,

 **JIN:** at midnight...

 **JIN:** Kim Namjoon.

 **jeon:** so u do read the past conversation

 **JIN:** I am not some irresponsible adult here, Jungkook.

 **jeon:** i just want u to know that i am super pissed

 **JIN:** I know.

 **jeon:** why would u do that?

 **JIN:** I was looking out for all of us.

 **jeon:** for all of us?

 **jeon:** u fucking threatened tae

 **jeon:** hyung that is not how u would look out for somebody

 **JIN:** I can't help it!

 **JIN:** I just said a few things to him.

 **jeon:** u threatened him, hyung.

 **jeon:** u fucking threatened him

 _**myg** _ **has entered the chatroom**

 **jeon:** i cant believe that u did that

 **JIN:**  Like I said,

 **JIN:** I was just looking out for all of us.

 **jeon:** that doesnt mean to confront tae like what u did yesterday

 **knj:** I have to second to what Jungkook is saying,

 **knj:** Taehyung is a part of us.

 **knj:** You shouldn't do that.

 **JIN:** So what?

 **JIN:** Are you going to ignore the fact he is part of a gang?

 **JIN:** A fraternity gang?!

 **myg:** hey hyung

 **myg:** we established and had been proven by jungkook

 **myg:** that taehyung isn't a part of those gang

 **JIN:** So, you're joining them against me?

 **JIN:** Wow.

 **myg:** i'm not taking their side

 **myg:** since it is namjoon's fault for recruiting taehyung in this group

 **knj:** He was the perfect candidate.

 **knj:** Don't tell me you forgot how you even stalked him,

 **knj:** just so we can continue the plan.

 **myg:** i know i did stalk him

 **myg:** but that isn't the point of this meeting

 **myg:** why in the middle of the night anyway?

 **jeon:** there is no way they will be here this late,

 **jeon:** so i figured this is a right time

 **knj:** Wise decision.

 **JIN:** I am still bumped how you three,

 **JIN:** recruit a stranger,

 **JIN:** and now you all are fighting for him because I somewhat threatened him?

 **jeon:** because what u did is not right

 **knj:** Yes.

 **knj:** You could've taken a better and appropriate approach, though.

 **JIN:** He's going to die, either way.

 **myg:** hey i thought the plan was to only lure his friends,

 **myg:** not actually ending their innocent friend

 **JIN:** You never know!

 **JIN:** Maybe Taehyung is one of them,

 **JIN:** spying on us... 

 **knj:** We already discussed this, hyung.

 **knj:** Taehyung is far-fetched one of the gang.

 **knj:** If you think about it...

 **JIN:** He looks innocent and acts so nice towards us, yes I know that.

 **JIN:** But do you all even know acting?

 **knj:** I know that, hyung.

 **knj:** I know that much.

 **JIN:** Taehyung is a spy from Jaebum's gang.

 **myg:** has this ever cross your mind,

 **myg:** that i stalked that kid from the moment namjoon and i picked a fight to his best friend's gang,

 **myg:** till the day taehyung finally joined us?

 **JIN:** I did.

 **myg:** then you must know...

 **myg:** that taehyung isn't one of them.

 **myg:** that kid goes from school to the mini cafe he works at to the dorm

 **myg:** and to what jungkook had reported,

 **myg:** taehyung is using the phone we gave him

 **JIN:** I know...

 **knj:** That concludes that Taehyung isn't one of them,

 **knj:** if he does, we would've known.

 **jeon:** the device we gave to tae,

 **jeon:** hasnt been touched by anyone but tae only

 **jeon:** i already checked the fingerprints

 **myg:** if you are still doubting taehyung,

 **myg:** you could've confronted him in a nice way

 **myg:** don't threaten him that you will kill him

 **jeon:** tae hasnt said a word ever since he log off yesterday

 **knj:** And hasn't come here since yesterday...

 **JIN:** I'm sorry, okay?

 **JIN:** I was just concern for all of us.

 **knj:** I get why you are concerned and on guard all of the time,

 **knj:** But hyung, Taehyung is a part of us now.

 **knj:** He is a family to me, to Yoongi hyung, to Hoseok, to Jimin, to Jungkook,

 **knj:** even to you, Seokjin hyung.

 **JIN:** Alright, you convinced me enough to apologize to Taehyung right now.

 **jeon:** not right now...

 **jeon:** it is past midnight

 **JIN:** I know, I know, kid. I was just saying.

 **jeon:** i should go back and cuddle tae

 **jeon:** u hurt my baby

 **JIN:** Geez, I'm sorry, okay?

 **jeon:** but i appreciate how concerned u were hyung

 **jeon:** bye hyungs

 **JIN:** At least say thanks to me!

 _**jeon** _ **has left the chatroom**

 **JIN:** That brat is so rude.

 **myg:** hey jungkook is in his honeymoon with taehyung

 **myg:** give the kid a break

 **knj:** It is quite surprising how protective Jungkook had become,

 **knj:** even for a stranger who he just met a couple days ago.

 **myg:** also taehyung had grown closer to all of us

 **knj:** Yes.

 **knj:** He might've forgotten that he told us that he only wants to be here for a week,

 **knj:** but look... it's almost two weeks.

 **myg:** i completely forgot about that

 **myg:** well don't mention that to taehyung

 **myg:** he might suddenly want to leave

 **knj:** Right, I won't.

 **JIN:** Would you look at that,

 **JIN:** You were so against to stalking and having that kid to join our group,

 **JIN:** and now...

 **myg:** if you get to spend a day with taehyung

 **myg:** every single doubt you have on that kid

 **myg:** would wash away

 **myg:** you won't even think that he's connected to all of this

 **JIN:**...

 **knj:** Right, you haven't met Taehyung personally, huh?

 **JIN:** I haven't.

 **knj:** I see... How about meeting him then?

 **JIN:** He's in Busan...

 **knj:** What I meant,

 **knj:** when he comes back?

 **myg:** yeah

 **myg:** spend a day with him

 **myg:** you will feel what i feel

 **knj:** That's right.

 **JIN:** Have you spent a day with Taehyung, Namjoon?

 **knj:** I did.

 **myg:** huh?

 **myg:** when?

 **knj:** When Taehyung had a tutoring session.

 **myg:**???

 **JIN:** You did poorly on one of your class?

 **myg:** no

 **myg:** i think i get it

 **myg:** you are the tutor of that fucking tutoring session?

 **knj:** Yes, I signed up personally for that.

 **knj:** To get to know Taehyung more.

 **JIN:** And you did not even say a word about that!

 **myg:** this motherfucker

 **knj:** Hey, but I did take a selca with him.

 **JIN:** Then fucking show us!

**knj:**

       

 **JIN:** That was the clothes you wore when you said you were going to buy milk!

 **myg:** and he took a while to get back?

 **JIN:** Yeah! I thought he got lost again.

 **myg:** you got lost before?

 **knj:** There was a lot of milk in that aisle,

 **knj:** I got confused.

 **JIN:** I specifically told you before,

 **JIN:** to buy the white one... and there is only a couple of white milk over there!

 **myg:** oh man

 **myg:** but kudos to you

 **myg:** you made this meeting with taehyung a secret mission

 **JIN:** Oh my god.

 **JIN:** I must punish you!

 **knj:** Punish?

 **JIN:** Log off. Now.

 **knj:** Right...

 **knj:** Pardon me, Yoongi hyung.

 **myg:** yeah yeah

 **myg:** go

 **JIN:** Goodbye, Yoongi.

 **JIN:** See you later.

 **myg:** take it easy with namjoon

 **myg:** don't put too many hickeys on him

 **knj:** Hyung!

 **myg:** oh right

 **myg:** sorry...

 **myg:** put a lot of hickeys on him

 **myg:** that's his kink

 **knj:**...

 _**knj** _ **has left the chatroom**

 **JIN:** Oh, fuck. I forgot to tell him to delete the messages.

 **myg:** i can do it?

 **JIN:** You don't have the access to do it?

 **myg:** oh right

 **JIN:** I will have him back here to delete everything.

 **myg:** okay i am going now too

 **JIN:** See you.

 **myg:** have fun

 _**myg**_ **has left the chatroom**

 _**JIN**_ **has left the chatroom**

 _**knj**_ **has entered the chatroom**

 _**knj**_ **has cleared the conversation**

 _**knj**_ **has left the chatroom**


	11. DAY 11: Taehyung is sick!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took longer than i thought it would. so forgive me. : ( anyway enjoy like always comment below if you have any questions!!!

_**jeon** _ **has entered the chatroom**

 **jeon:** tae isn't here yet?

 **hobi:** are you sure you dropped him off the station? 

 **jeon:** i did

 **jeon:** he kissed me on the head though

 **hobi:** gross

 **myg:** yeah i agree

 **jeon:**...

 **pjm:** i can't wait to see him!!!

 **pjm:** it has been days since he left me alone with these morons

 **myg:** hey i am still older than you

 **myg:** the morons are jin hyung and hobi

 **hobi:** i am hurt but i can't get mad

 **myg:** lol

 **jeon:** anyway

 **jeon:** i gave tae some souvenirs for u all

 **myg:** finally

 **hobi:** you spent money on us? 

 **pjm:** WHO ARE YOU

 **jeon:** and this is why i hate sending gifts to u all

 **hobi:** thank you in advance!!!

 **pjm:** yeah we shall thank you in advance

 **myg:** not yet

 **myg:** the gift isn't here yet

 **jeon:** istg

 _**JIN** _ **has entered the chatroom**

 **JIN:** Whaddup kiddos.

 **myg:** god the old man is here

 **jeon:** ew white hair

 **hobi:** lolololol

 **JIN:** I AM NOT OLD YOU BRATS.

 **JIN:** THE WHITE HAIR WAS THE STRESS

 **myg:** excuses

 **pjm:** oh my god

 **JIN:** I will whoop your ass, Yoongi.

 **myg:** oh my i am scared now 

 **hobi:** why are you so into teasing jin hyung

 **myg:** isn't that the best thing when we are here?

 **myg:** because he can't whoop our asses

 **jeon:** totally agree

 **JIN:** I only came here for Taehyung,

 **JIN:** but it seems he isn't here.

 **jeon:** he probably just got on the train

 **jeon:** i dropped him off ten minutes ago.

 **JIN:** Did you watch him walk into the train?

 **jeon:** i didn't

 **jeon:** im not allowed to enter pass the ticket booth

 **myg:** hyung are you okay?

 **myg:** you sound really stupid

 **hobi:** oh my god

 **JIN:** Hey, I was just worried!

 **jeon:** i see

 **JIN:** Save it, Jungkook.

 **jeon:** im not saying anything

 _**taetae** _ **has entered the chatroom**

 **JIN:** You were planning to say something!

 **JIN:** OH! Taehyung is here!

 **myg:** hey taehyung

 **pjm:** KIM

 **pjm:** TAE

 **pjm:** FUCKING

 **pjm:** HYUNG

 **pjm:** SEND 'EM SELCA FOR ME TO RECALL YOUR FACE

 **hobi:** did you have amnesia or something?

 **pjm:** IT HAS BEEN DAYS

 **pjm:** I MISSED YOU, BUDDY

**taetae:**

            

 **jeon:** is that the picture u took when i gave u head

 **myg:** stop child

 **hobi:** MY EYES

 **pjm:** I WANT SOMETHING THAT DOESNT COVER YOUR FACE

**taetae:**

            

 **JIN:** You look really good!

 **taetae:** oh hi hyung

 **JIN:**???

 **myg:** why do you look so serious?

 **hobi:** why aren't you smiling?

 **taetae:** I think I'm sick...

 **jeon:**!!!

 **jeon:**!!!

 **jeon:**!!!

 **myg:** i said stop child

 **JIN:** You sick?

 **taetae:** Yes, hyung...

 **taetae:** I don't feel good... My eyes are itchy,

 **taetae:** my lips feel so dry

 **jeon:** they look so delicious in that picture

 **myg:** i will seriously hunt you and strangle your neck

 **taetae:** and my whole body feels so heavy and warm

 **JIN:** Oh no. 

 **pjm:** it is what i think it is?

 **myg:** flu?

 **JIN:** Yeah... Baby, you got the flu.

 **taetae:** I do?

 **jeon:** that is why ur wearing a mask

 **jeon:** i thought u only wore it because of ur swollen lips when we kissed

 **myg:** i swear to god

 **hobi:** just ignore him

 **hobi:** he's a teenager

 **myg:** horny ass teenager

 **jeon:**...

 **JIN:** Anyway, just rest, Taehyung.

 **JIN:** Make sure to drink warm water once you get home.

 **taetae:** okay

 **JIN:** Should I visit you?

 **JIN:** I'm worried that you may not be able to take care of yourself well.

 **hobi:** is that an excuse to meet up with taetae?!

 **hobi:** unacceptable!!!

 **myg:** yeah

 **myg:** you live far away from the dorm

 **myg:** i live closer

 **pjm:** hyung

 **pjm:** your building is like a mile away from where tae's dorm is

 **myg:** yeah so?

 **pjm:** it is me who is closer to tae

 **JIN:** And what do you know about nursing someone back to health?

 **pjm:** as long as they eat cup ramen

 **pjm:** they will be fine tomorrow!!

 **jeon:** that explains why ur losing too much weight

 **hobi:** that is bad!

 **myg:** eat more, kid.

 **JIN:** It is final.

 **JIN:** I will be the one taking care of Taehyung.

 **taetae:** yeah it will be safer if someone who knows better than me

 **jeon:** babe ur talking nonsense

 **taetae:** like I said

 **taetae:** Jin hyung sounds like the type to know this kind of thing

 **myg:** joon is always sick

 **hobi:** he is kinda used to it now

 **JIN:** Yup, I am.

 **taetae:** alright that is good

 **taetae:** sorry to trouble you, hyung.

 **JIN:** No worries!

 **JIN:** You are a part of our family now!

 **myg:** wow

 **jeon:** character development

 **JIN:** Shut up!!

 **taetae:** my train is arriving soon

 **jeon:** oh?

 **jeon:** jin hyung ask someone to pick him

 **JIN:** Jimin and Yoongi are already there?

 **jeon:** huh?

 **pjm:** like i said it's been awhile since i saw tae!!!

 **myg:** jimin kind of dragged me

 **pjm:** oh?

 **pjm:** you are such a liar

 **myg:** shut up jimin

 **hobi:** joon is here, jin hyung.

 **JIN:** I told him to stay there for now.

 **hobi:**???

 **pjm:** you two broke up??!!

 **myg:** that took longer than what i had expected

 **jeon:**... 

 **jeon:** i dont want to grow up without my dad

 **JIN:** Shut up, we're not breaking up.

 **JIN:** I figured it is the best if Taehyung stays here for a while.

 **pjm:** so you kicked namjoon hyung out of your apartment?

 **myg:** he can still stay there

 **myg:** it's not like taehyung's flu would be contagious

 **hobi:** it is contagious

 **hobi:** but i doubt namjoon even cared about that

 **JIN:** You all know Kim Namjoon, right?

 **JIN:** That monster destroy everything he touches,

 **JIN:** and he is a threat to the sick Taehyung!

 **myg:** oh

 **pjm:** AH

 **hobi:** make sense

 **jeon:** but dad would be pretty sad right now

 **hobi:** he is sad

 **hobi:** whining that he won't be able to see your face when waking up in the morning

 **myg:** ew

 **pjm:** i feel disgusted

 **JIN:** He can suck it up.

 **hobi:** lolololol

 **jeon:** where's tae?

 **pjm:** he's not here yet

 **myg:** but his train arrived

 **JIN:** I'm asking the driver to pick you guys up now.

 **hobi:** namjoon just started to sulk in the corner

 **jeon:** is he really the leader of this group?

 **myg:** don't doubt your dad

 **myg:** he sacrificed his cum to make you child

 **pjm:** STOP HYUNG

 **hobi:** i gotta go

 **hobi:** namjoon is asking me to go shopping with him instead

 **JIN:** Ask him what card he brought with him.

 **hobi:** huh?

 **JIN:** Just ask him. 

 **pjm:** card?

 **myg:** credit card?

 **hobi:** he said his own card

 **JIN:** Motherfucker.

 **myg:** language hyung

 **JIN:** Tell that Kim Namjoon to get his ass in my apartment,

 **JIN:** THIS INSTANT.

 **hobi:** should i go too?

 **JIN:** Bring your ass too if you want!

 **hobi:** okay okay

 **hobi:** i will bring namjoon there

 **hobi:** and our asses

 **pjm:** good luck

 **myg:** run if you see a monster

 **hobi:** lol

 **jeon:** tell namjoon hyung that i have souvenirs for him

 **jeon:** tae is carrying it

 **hobi:** right i will

_**hobi** _ **has left the chatroom**

**JIN:** I will go now, too.

 **JIN:** I have to give that guy an earful lesson.

 **myg:** spare the guy

 **myg:** he was careless

 **pjm:** i have no idea what you are so mad about that he is carrying his own card

 **JIN:** I told him to lay off spending his own money and just spend mine,

 **JIN:** He never learns!

 **jeon:** having a boyfriend that is so rich

 **jeon:** is such a pain in the ass

 **JIN:** Watch your mouth kid!

 **myg:** oh!

 **myg:** i can see taehyung already

 **pjm:** WHERE WHERE

 **myg:** he's over at the counter

 **myg:** let's go and take care of his stuff

 **pjm:** alright!!!

 **JIN:** The driver should be there in a minute.

 **JIN:** Be sure to escort Taehyung properly!

 **myg:** i will

 _**JIN** _ **has left the chatroom**

 **jeon:** make sure tae is carrying everything

 **myg:** he has a lot

 **jeon:** u asked a lot tho

 **myg:** oh fuck you

 **pjm:** hyung drop your phone and help out

 **myg:** i will i will

 _**JIN** _ **has entered the chatroom**

 **JIN:** God... This is stressing me out.

 **jeon:** stop

 **jeon:** u might get old too fast

 **JIN:** You little shit...

 **myg:** taehyung collapsed in the car right away

 **pjm:** his fever is really high

 **jeon:** shouldnt u bring them to the hospital now hyung???

 **JIN:** Hey, flu tends to do that.

 **JIN:** It makes a person's body weakened.

 **myg:** i know that

 **myg:** but hyung, he's really pale.

 **JIN:** Don't worry. He will be better soon.

 **pjm:** are you really sure about that???

 **pjm:** tae looks really sick

 **jeon:** thats it

 **jeon:** im going there

 **myg:** whoa kid

 **myg:** calm down

 **pjm:** stop you still have school

 **jeon:** who cares about that now???

 **jeon:** tae is sick

 **JIN:** But he isn't dying.

 **pjm:** oh my god

 **pjm:** DONT SAY THAT

 **JIN:** I was just saying!

 **JIN:** You don't need to go here, Jungkook.

 **JIN:** I will take care of Taehyung.

 **myg:** he isn't responding

 **pjm:** don't tell me he really did...

 **myg:** i'm going back to the station

 **myg:** in case he really does show up there

 **JIN:** This is so stressful.

 **pjm:** tae really looks sick hyung

 **JIN:** Alright. Tell the driver to bring Yoongi back to the station,

 **JIN:** then head straight to the clinic.

 **JIN:** He knows which one is it.

 **pjm:** okay

 **myg:** are you going there too?

 **JIN:** I have to.

 _**hobi** _ **has entered the chatroom**

 **hobi:** oh? are you bringing taetae to the hospital?

 **JIN:** Our clinic.

 **JIN:** Are you guys in the mall now?

 **hobi:** i am doing shopping

 **hobi:** i just bought a new shirt to wear for practice tomorrow

 **JIN:** Joon?

 **hobi:** still choosing what kind of gift he will give you

 **myg:** wow

 **myg:** you forced the man to give you a gift?

 **myg:** you low ass grown-up

 **JIN:** No, I didn't force him.

 **hobi:** joon was the one who suggested that

 **hobi:** because he brought the wrong card

 **pjm:** i think it's not a big mistake to be mad about that hyung

 **myg:** who would get mad about that petty thing?

 **myg:** be happy that he is spending his own money

 **JIN:** I'm not happy that he is spending his own money.

 **JIN:** We've talked about this already.

 **myg:** it is still confusing to me

 **hobi:** anyway how is taetae?

 **pjm:** peacefully sleeping but his face is really hot

 **hobi:** whoa

 **jeon:** LET ME SEE

 **myg:** oh you're still here?

 **jeon:** I WANNA SEE HIS FACE

 **pjm:** it's rude to take a picture of a sleeping boy!

 **jeon:** HE WILL uNDERSTAND

 **jeon:** I JUST WANT TO SEE IF HEs ALRIGHT

 **pjm:** he is alright!!!

 **pjm:** we're heading to the clinic already

 **myg:** just calm down boy

 **JIN:** Jungkook, are you really heading here?

 **jeon:** im on my way

 **jeon:** an hour left before i reach there

 **myg:** you bought an express train???

 **jeon:** i had to

 **jeon:** yoongi hyung

 **jeon:** call my hyung and tell him that i am heading to ur place

 **myg:** you're not welcome to my place

 **hobi:** you are welcome to my place!!!

 **jeon:** fine

 **jeon:** hobi hyung pls?

 **hobi:** alright!!!

 **hobi:** i will call him right now

 **hobi:** send me his #

 **jeon:** okay

 _**hobi** _ **has left the chatroom**

 **myg:** gosh kid

 **myg:** hurry up im getting bored

 **JIN:** Jimin, tell me once you arrive at the clinic.

 **pjm:** i will

 **jeon:** how is tae jiminie hyung?

 **myg:** are you ignoring me?

 **pjm:** he is fine now

 **pjm:** mumbling your name though

 **jeon:** oh...

 **myg:** are you guys even a thing now???

 **myg:** like officially dating?

 **JIN:** No way? Are you?

 **jeon:** no

 **jeon:** but i hope so

 **pjm:** you two call each other babe

 **pjm:** that is a proof that you two are official

 **jeon:** i was just kidding whenever i call him that

 **myg:** huh?

 **jeon:** i dont even know if i like him

 **jeon:** honestly... do i even like him as more than friends??

 **myg:** dude what the fuck

 **JIN:** Jungkook, are you even serious right now?

 **JIN:** I did say before that you must not fall in love with him seriously.

 **pjm:** huh? you told him that??

 **myg:** he told him that over the skype we had

 **pjm:** oh...

 **JIN:** Anyway, you don't know if you like Taehyung seriously?

 **jeon:** honestly speaking... yes

 **jeon:** but in my defense, i have not fallen in love with anyone

 **myg:** that is not an excuse

 **JIN:** This discussion should be in person.

 **myg:** yes

 **pjm:** uhuh

 **pjm:** DUDE

 **pjm:** TAE'S PHONE IS RINGING

 **myg:** it might be his friends

 **myg:** answer it

 **pjm:** no??

 **pjm:** its not... it's unknown

 **JIN:** Unknown number?

 **pjm:** yes

 **jeon:** answer it

 **pjm:** okay

 **JIN:** Anyway, I arrived at the clinic.

 **JIN:** Yoongi, bring Jungkook over here.

 **myg:** i will hyung

 **JIN:** We should talk more about that topic, Jungkook.

 **jeon:** okay

 **JIN:** See you two later!

**_JIN_ has left the chatroom**

**myg:** are you seriously clueless if you like taehyung as friends or more than that?

 **jeon:** yes

 **jeon:** im being honest here

 **myg:** that is so fucked up

 **myg:** you sound and act like you are in love with him

 **myg:** hey you are also rushing to get here

 **myg:** that sounds like you really like him

 **jeon:** i rushed when i heard jimin hyung sprained his ankle??

 **myg:** that was when you were here in SEOUL kid

 **myg:** this time... it was only flu and you were at busan

 **jeon:** oh...

 _**hobi** _ **has entered the chatroom**

 **hobi:** your hyung said okay

 **hobi:** but be sure to be home before your finals

 **jeon:** oh goodies

 **jeon:** thanks hyung

 **myg:** who on earth type goodies nowadays

 **hobi:** apparently jungkook does

 **hobi:** lololol

 **hobi:** i will be going now

 **hobi:** joon is done already!!

 **hobi:** see you two later at the clinic!!!

 **myg:** take care hobi

 **jeon:** thanks again hyung!!

 _**hobi** _ **has left the chatroom**

 **jeon:** hobi hyung is so nice

 **jeon:** like an angel

 **jeon:** the person he likes would be so lucky to have him

 **myg:** hey i know what you are trying to do

 **jeon:** i was just saying

 **myg:** yeah yeah

 **pjm:** hey hyung

 **myg:** oh who was on the phone?

 **pjm:** wrong number apparently

 **pjm:** who found my voice really attractive???

 **pjm:** for some reason...

 **jeon:** lololol

 **myg:** i find your voice really soothing and nice

 **pjm:** really??

 **pjm:** thanks!!!

 **myg:** anyway

 **myg:** are you at the clinic now?

 **pjm:** the driver said we're almost there

 **pjm:** jungkook are you there yet?

 **jeon:** i arrived... but where are you at hyung?

 **myg:** by the gift shop

 **myg:** turn your head 90 degrees

 **myg:** no to your left

 **myg:** yeah yeah

 **myg:** can you see me waving?

 **jeon:** oh 

 **jeon:** okay i see you

 **pjm:** we arrived!!!

 **pjm:** see you both here later!!!

 **jeon:** yeah

 **jeon:** take care of tae

 **myg:** we're going now too

 **myg:** it will be faster if we take a cab

 **jeon:** i agree

 **pjm:** alright

 **pjm:** see you!!!

 **jeon:** see you soon

 _**myg** _ **has left the chatroom**

**_jeon_ has left the chatroom**

_**pjm** _ **has left the chatroom**


	12. Day 12: Two Kims under the same roof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are no selcas here : ( sorry but congratulations to our boys!! they slay the AMAs performance!!!!

_**taetae** _ **has entered the chatroom**

 **taetae:** How many days has it been since I was sick.

 **jeon:** babe it was only a day

 **j-dope:** you passed out as soon as you arrived at the hospital, huh?

 **taetae:** It felt like months.

 **taetae:** Also, Jin hyung kept on asking me if I want something...

 **jeon:** u should just listen to him and let him take care of u

 **taetae:** I know that.

 **taetae:** But I am troubling him.

 **j-dope:** he insisted though

 **j-dope:** we can't do anything about it

 **taetae:** I know.

 **taetae:** Where are you staying at, Jungkook?

 **jeon:** jimin's room

 **jeon:** he said i should be okay

 **jeon:** would i be okay?

 **j-dope:** our dorm does roll calls first thing in the morning

 **j-dope:** and before 10 in the evening

 **j-dope:** would you be okay?

 **jeon:** i can just hide if that is the case

 **taetae:** or stay here at Jin hyung's place.

 **j-dope:** that is number four

 **taetae:** Huh?

 **j-dope: j** ungkook never sleeps at jin hyung's place,

 **j-dope:** he only once he stayed with namjoon and jin hyung under the same roof

 **j-dope:** he never stays in one roof with jin hyung only

 **taetae:** I'm also here.

 **j-dope:** well that is different because jin hyung would surely put jungkook far away from you

 **taetae:** Make sense...

 **taetae:** Why is it called number four?

 **jeon:** theres number 1 2 and 3

 **taetae:** What are they?

 **jeon:** number 1 is talking to girls

 **taetae:** Okay?

 **j-dope:** it means he is scared of girls and does not want to communicate with them

 **taetae:** You talk to your friends that are girls.

 **jeon:** i dont

 **taetae:** Yes you do.

 **taetae:** I saw you.

 **jeon:** you saw me talking to them face to face?

 **taetae:** Well...

 **taetae:** More like indirectly talking to them as you are answering a girl's question while looking at your guy friend.

 **jeon:** see?

 **taetae:** Are you scared of girls?

 **jeon:** who? me? no!

 **j-dope:** he is

 **jeon:** hyung!

 **j-dope:** you never see him talking to one

 **j-dope:** i feel like he is allergic to girls

 **j-dope:** hasn't dated one either

 **taetae:** Whoa.

 **taetae:** That is why you are wiggling your ass to me.

 **jeon:** hey

 **jeon:** ur the one wiggling ur butt to me

 **taetae:** It's called twerking.

 **j-dope:** you twerk?

 **taetae:** Not perfect, tho.

 _**knj** _ **has entered the chatroom**

 **j-dope:** nice!

 **j-dope:** you should drop by at our dance studio!

 **taetae:** To teach me how to twerk?

 **j-dope:** no?

 **j-dope:** but i can try

 **jeon:** namjoon hyung is here

 **taetae:** Hey, hyung!

 **knj:** I don't want to interrupt what you guys are talking,

 **knj:** but I want to know what is twerking?

 **jeon:** whoa

 **jeon:** u dont know?

 **knj:** No. Should I be?

 **j-dope:** dude you should!!!

 **j-dope:** that is a trend!!!

 **jeon:** ya

 **jeon:** in 2015

 **j-dope:** i know

 **j-dope:** its old now

 **knj:** In 2015? I thought the dance nae nae was the trend back then?

 **j-dope:** wait is it?

 **j-dope:** i thought it was back in 2014?

 **taetae:** It is?

 **jeon:** okay im confused

 **knj:** Anyway, let's change the topic.

 **knj:** Did you guys know that Jungkook used to love someone?

 **jeon:** what kind of transition topic is that?

 **j-dope:** he does?

 **taetae:** Who?

 **knj:** Jieun.

 **j-dope:** wait jieun?

 **j-dope:** as in the girl that jimin brought to the party last last last party ago?

 **knj:** Yeah, Lee Jieun.

 **taetae:** Girl? But I thought Jungkook is scared of girls?

 **knj:** Jieun is different, Taehyung.

 **knj:** Jungkook was totally head over heels to that girl.

 **j-dope:** wasn't she dating jimin back then?

 **knj:** Here's another plot twist,

 **knj:** Jimin wasn't dating her. He was just her escort.

 **j-dope:** she used jimin???

 **knj:** Not entirely since Jimin is aware of that. 

 **knj:** And also Jimin was helping Jungkook out so that Jieun can be with him.

 **taetae:** So, Jungkook, you dated her?

 **jeon:** yeah

 **j-dope:** WHOA

 **knj:** This is the first time I learned about that.

 **taetae:** You did? Wow.

 **jeon:** i only dated her for months

 **knj:** Why didn't you tell us you had a girlfriend?

 **jeon:** its in the past already okay?

 **j-dope:** dude this is a nice topic to talk about

 **knj:** Indeed.

 **j-dope:** you never told us that you were dating someone back then.

 **knj:** It was kinda surprising that Jungkook did date someone.

 **j-dope:** and it's a girl???

 **jeon:**  jieun noona and i are through

 **jeon:**  thats nothing now

 **j-dope:**  noona?

 **j-dope:**  she's older than you?

 **jeon:** yeah

 **knj:** What year she is?

 **j-dope:** 93 right?

 **jeon:** yeah 1993

 **jeon:** shes older than u two

 **knj:** Same age as Yoongi hyung?

 **j-dope:** no

 **j-dope:** yoongi hyung is older by a year?

 **knj:** I'm not sure what year Yoongi hyung is.

 **j-dope:** same

 **jeon:** hes going to kill u

 **knj:** Hey, don't change the topic now.

 **j-dope:** yeah!!!

 **jeon:** its all in the past now

 **jeon:** just forget about that

 **knj:** Why? You love talking about Jieun.

 **jeon:** i used to

 **j-dope:** are you being like that because taetae is here?

 **knj:** Oh? That's juicy.

 **jeon:** no

 **jeon:** its none of taehyung's business if i dated someone before

 **knj:** Whoa, kid.

 **j-dope:** that is kinda rude tho

 **jeon:** im just stating the truth

 **jeon:** taehyung has nothing to do with my life

 **jeon:** as well as knowing about jieun noona

 **knj:** Okay, kid. Stop.

 **knj:** You're hurting Taehyung's feelings.

 **jeon:** why would he?

 **j-dope:** dude seriously?

 **taetae:** Sorry, guys. Jin hyung is asking me to rest.

 **taetae:** What are you guys talking about?

 **knj:** Oh? You didn't read it?

 **taetae:** Not really... Should I?

 **jeon:** yeah dont read it

 **knj:** You should rest now. Rest your eyes.

 **taetae:** Okay hyung.

 **j-dope:** bye taetae!!!

 **jeon:** get well

 **knj:** Get well.

 **taetae:** Thank you, hyung!

 **taetae:** I will go now.

 **jeon:** what about me?

 **jeon:** i said get well too

 _**taetae** _ **has left the chatroom**

 **jeon:** what the fuck

 **jeon:** he didnt say goodbye to me

 **knj:** He's mad.

 **j-dope:** he's obviously mad

 **jeon:** okay why would he be mad?

 **j-dope:** are you this dumb kid?

 **knj:** Jungkook, what you said was rude.

 **knj:** Think about his feelings.

 **jeon:** whats so rude about what i said?

 **jeon:** i just said that its none of his business

 **jeon:** jieun noona is in the past

 **jeon:** he does not need to know about my love life

 **knj:** That's what you are wrong.

 **knj:** Taehyung is already a family to you.

 **knj:** Respect that.

 **j-dope:** also you two are constantly flirting back and forth

 **j-dope:** he might have develop feelings to you

 **jeon:** he does not like me

 **jeon:** also those flirting was a joke

 **jeon:** i dont like taehyung like that

 **knj:** Jungkook, what the fuck.

 **j-dope:** what if taetae really does like you?

 **jeon:** then he likes me

 **jeon:** that is simple

 **knj:** I don't want to talk to you right now,

 **knj:** as you are a pain in the ass.

 **jeon:** hyung wtf?

 **j-dope:** you gave taehyung false hope kid

 **j-dope:** if he really does like you

 **jeon:** he should have known that our flirting is just a joke

 **knj:** Then, you should have told him that.

 **knj:** But you didn't.

 **jeon:** why are u all so confident that he has feelings for me?

 **j-dope:** think about it

 **j-dope:** taetae went to your place

 **jeon:** isnt it obvious because i am a resident here in busan?

 **knj:** That's not it. He accompanied you.

 **knj:** Jungkook, I don't know Taehyung that much.

 **knj:** But based on Jimin's description, Taehyung is a nice and sensitive guy.

 **jeon:** i figured

 **knj:** If he likes you,

 **knj:** and you keep on saying that, you just broke his heart.

 **j-dope:** he's mad because you hurt him

 **jeon:** taehyung does not need to know about jieun noona

 **jeon:** shes in the past

 **knj:** So, are you telling me that Taehyung, who is the current one you are interested,

 **knj:** does not need to worry about your past?

 **jeon:** sort of

 **jeon:** i mean i am interested on taehyung because he is suspicious

 **jeon:** he might be the threat we are trying to avoid

 **knj:** He's innocent, Jungkook.

 **jeon:** hey i was just pointing it out

 **j-dope:** what are you two even talking about?

 **knj:** Nevermind, you ought to apologize to Taehyung. 

 **knj:** If not, I will take your role here so you will lose the privilege to control the settings of this app.

 **jeon:** what the fuck

 **jeon:** this is all happening because i hurt taehyung??

 **jeon:** that is kinda unfair

 **j-dope:** it isn't

 **knj:** Apologize, Jungkook.

 **knj:** That's an order.

 _**knj** _ **has left the chatroom**

 **jeon:** i just dont get it

 **jeon:** if taehyung likes me

 **jeon:** that wont change a thing

 **j-dope:** what does?

 **jeon:** if taehyung really does like me,

 **jeon:** i dont like him

 **jeon:** the feelings are one-sided

 **j-dope:** dude

 **j-dope:** i really thought you were in love with taetae

 **jeon:** didnt i told u guys before

 **jeon:** when jieun suddenly disappeared

 **jeon:** im not going to love anyone

 **j-dope:** i know

 **j-dope:** but apologize to taetae

 **j-dope:** you really did hurt his feelings

 **j-dope:** regardless if that is true or not

 **jeon:** fine i will

 **jeon:** i might even do it in person

 **j-dope:** apologizing in person is the right way

 **j-dope:** anyway i need to go

 **jeon:** alright

 **jeon:** bye hyung

 **j-dope:** remember apologize!!!

 **jeon:** i will do it hyung

 _**j-dope** _ **has left the chatroom**

 **jeon:** this is such a pain in the ass

**_jeon_ has left the chatroom**

**_taetae_ has entered the chatroom**

_**taetae** _ **has left the chatroom**


	13. DAY 13: Love is complicated, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how many days or even weeks has it been since the last update? ahaha sorry here is another serious chapter :)

_**jeon** _ **has entered the chatroom**

 **myg:** i mean i told the professor already about it

 **myg:** but namjoon mistook it as a complaint

 **knj:** I was just defending myself.

 **seokjin:** You two should stop fighting, god.

 **myg:** we werent fighting

 **myg:** we were explaining why namjoon is at the counselor

 **seokjin:** Oh look, Jungkook is here.

 **jeon:** why does it sound like a sarcasm?

 **myg:** because it is

 **knj:** They read the past conversation.

 **jeon:** i dont want to talk about it

 **seokjin:** I do want to talk about it.

 **seokjin:** You hurt Taehyung's feeling.

 **seokjin:** And even called him a threat?

 **jeon:** did u not do that as well?

 **seokjin:** I can do it because Taehyung doesn't really care about me,

 **seokjin:** Taehyung likes you the most in this group.

 **jeon:** so what?

 **jeon:** ya'll like taehyung anyway

 **knj:** We all are. We like him because of his unique personality.

 **seokjin:** Don't tell me you don't like Taehyung?

 **myg:** that is mess up if you dont like him

 **jeon:** i like him like how u all do

 **jeon:** not in a romantically way

 _**kth** _ **has entered the chatroom**

 **jeon:** see how different it is?

 **knj:** I get it, I get it. 

 **knj:** You don't like him. 

 **jeon:** no i like him

 **jeon:** as a friend

 **seokjin:** Um...

 **jeon:** if he likes me as more than that

 **jeon:** then im sorry

 **jeon:** i dont feel the same way

 **kth:** Perhaps you are still unable to move on.

 **jeon:** tae?

 **myg:** whoa since when did you get here?

 **kth:** Just now!

 **seokjin:** Hey, Taehyung.

 **kth:** Hi, hyung!

 **kth:** Oh? Where are you, hyung? Why aren't you home?

 **seokjin:** Oh...

 **seokjin:** I was visiting Namjoon at the dorm.

 **seokjin:** How are you feeling?

 **kth:** I see. 

 **kth:** Hey, I'm going to eat the leftovers, okay?

 **seokjin:** No, ask the guards outside to bring the cook up so they can cook you freshly meals.

 **kth:** No, it is okay!

 **jeon:** tae

 **kth:** Yes?

 **jeon:** are u mad?

 **kth:** Who? Me?

 **kth:** I'm not. Why would I?

 **knj:** You're not mad?

 **kth:** Yes, why would I?

 **myg:** but the way you respond

 **myg:** also jin hyung said you were sad

 **kth:** I was sad because I was sick.

 **kth:** I could not hang out with Jimin and Hobi hyung.

 **jeon:** ur alone?

 **kth:** Yeah, as you can read, Jin hyung is at Namjoon hyung's place.

 **jeon:** jin hyung

 **jeon:** whos going to take care of tae

 **seokjin:** I will be back as soon as I can alright?

 **seokjin:** I am just cooking for Namjoon!

 **kth:** Don't need to, don't rush yourself, hyung!

 **kth:** I'm really fine!

 **seokjin:** But you are alone there...

 **seokjin:** What if there is some kind of unexpected emergency?

 **kth:** Unexpected emergency? 

 **knj:** Like a fire?

 **knj:** Or you might collapse again.

 **jeon:** let me go over there and take care of u

 **kth:** Um, no thanks.

 **jeon:** huh?

 **kth:** You have better things to do than taking care of me.

 **kth:** Besides, Jin hyung is heading back soon.

 **seokjin:** It is still better to have someone else close to you.

 **kth:** I can ask the guard outside, though.

 **seokjin:** I meant, someone like a friend...

 **kth:** Hyung, let's do it this way,

 **kth:** I won't move a muscle in this bed...

 **kth:** No worries!

 **knj:** That is a better idea,

 **knj:** but what if you get hungry?

 **seokjin:** Yeah...

 **kth:** It's not like Jin hyung is staying there for at least a day, though.

 **kth:** I can wait.

 **myg:** well tae seems like avoiding something

 **kth:** I was not, hyung.

 **kth:** Anyway, how are you? You have not replied to my messages!

 **myg:** oh?

 **kth:** I even spammed you!

 **kth:** Both in IG and Twitter.

 **myg:** i must have forgotten to check those

 **kth:** Wow.

 **jeon:** hyung

 **knj:** Which hyung are you talking...?

 **jeon:** tae

 **kth:** That was a surprise,

 **kth:** Calling me hyung all of the sudden.

 **jeon:** i call u that whenever we are alone

 **kth:** Exactly.

 **kth:** That is why it's a surprise. 

 **myg:** i must get going

 **myg:** i need to ask hoseok something

 **knj:** Oh, you are?

 **knj:** He's at the dance studio right now.

 **knj:** I doubt he has some time for you.

 **seokjin:** Why don't you go to my house to accompany Taehyung?

 **myg:** i can do that?

 **kth:** I'd be delighted to have you here!

 **kth:** I'm lonely here so yeah, go over here, hyung!

 **jeon:**???

 **myg:** okay

 **myg:** let me head over there after buying a few snacks

 **kth:** Yes!

 **seokjin:** Hey, be sure to take care of Taehyung!

 **myg:** yes yes

 **myg:** see you later tae

 **myg:**  bye jungkook

 **myg:**  bye namjoon

 **knj:**  Be careful on the way!

 **jeon:**  hold on

 **jeon:**  why did u let yoongi hyung...?

 **kth:**  Let him what?

 **jeon:**  u were against to me heading over there to accompany u

 **jeon:**  but with yoongi hyung

 **jeon:**  why?

**_myg_ has left the chatroom**

**seokjin:**  Yoongi has nothing better to do right now...

 **seokjin:**  I guess that's it?

 **jeon:**  i have nothing to do

 **jeon:**  i dont have school or anything since i rode the train from busan to here

 **knj:**  It was a big mistake of you going here when you have exam coming up.

 **jeon:**  well i was worried about tae so thats why

 **kth:**  Is that so?

 **jeon:**  yeah!

 **jeon:**  cant u even feel that?

 **jeon:**  so i will also head over there

 **kth:**  Didn't I say no.

 **jeon:**  tae?

 **kth:**  I don't want you here.

 **jeon:**  huh?

 **knj:**  Uh... Taehyung, what do you mean by that?

 **jeon:**  thats being unreasonable tae

 **jeon:**  let me head over there

 **kth:**  No.

 **kth:**  Even if you head over here, I won't let you in.

 **jeon:**  what the fuck is wrong with u

 **seokjin:**  Your language, Jungkook!

 **jeon:**  im sorry but tae is being immature right now

 **kth:**  I'm being immature right now?

 **knj:**  Oh no... I don't like where this is going...

 **seokjin:**  What do you mean?

 **jeon:**  isnt it obvious that ur being immature?

 **kth:**  I hate you, Jeon.

 **kth:**  Don't even think of coming here because you won't be able to see my face.

 **jeon:**  what the fuck?

 **kth:**  I'm sorry, Jin hyung and Namjoon hyung.

 **kth:**  I'm feeling worse. I'll go ahead.

 **jeon:**  wait tae!!!

 **kth:**  I'll message you guys in private. 

 **seokjin:**  Okay...

 **seokjin:**  Don't be shy ordering Yoongi around.

 **knj:**  Be well soon.

 **kth:**  Thank you.

 **jeon:**  wait didnt i say wait!!!

 **kth:**  Goodbye, Jeon.

 **jeon:**  ...

**_kth_ has left the chatroom**

**jeon:**  the fuck is wrong with him?

 **jeon:**  i was being generous and wanting to take care of him

 **seokjin:**  After what you said in here, I wouldn't as well.

 **jeon:**  huh?

 **knj:**  Jungkook, you need to fix this.

 **jeon:**  fix what?

 **jeon:**  did i do something wrong?

 **knj:**  Did a boulder hit you in the head to have that memory loss?

 **knj:**  You hurt his feelings.

 **jeon:**  feelings of what?

 **seokjin:**  It's no use explaining to this brat, Namjoon.

 **knj:**  Fix this, Jungkook.

 **knj:**  If you don't want Taehyung gone.

 **jeon:**  huh?

 **seokjin:**  I'm going now.

 **seokjin:**  Listen to what Namjoon is saying.

 **jeon:**  i still dont get it

**_seokjin_ has left the chatroom**

**jeon:**  i dont get what u all talking about

 **knj:**  I thought you knew...

 **knj:**  Didn't you hurt Taehyung?

 **knj:**  It was only yesterday when that happened.

 **jeon:**  u all still on that?

 **jeon:**  i only think of tae as friends

 **jeon:**  so what is he bitchin' about?

 **knj:**  What he is bitchin' about is you acting like nothing had happened.

 **jeon:**  there is nothing to begin with

 **knj:**  This started because you flirted with him,

 **knj:**  which led to Taehyung falling for you.

 **jeon:** why ur sure he likes me?

 **knj:**  Are you this stupid?

 **jeon:**  i was asking nicely!

 **knj:**  I'm sorry because you are so stupid, Jungkook.

 **knj:**  Here, if you still don't know whether you feel the same way,

 **knj:**  Test it.

 **jeon:**  test it?

 **jeon:**  how?

 **knj:**  Well, I don't know how. But you got a little bit jealous over there a while ago.

 **jeon:**  me? jealous?

 **knj:**  If I were you, try to test yourself.

 **knj:**  Find answers for yourself. 

 **knj:**  If you still think that you only like Taehyung as a friend,

 **knj:**  Reject the guy nicely and appropriate!

 **jeon:** oh...

 **knj:** If you are still cannot move on to Jieun...

 **knj:** Say it nicely to Taehyung.

 **knj:** Not only you hurt Taehyung's feelings, but also his pride.

 **jeon:** ah

 **knj:** Listen to me, Jungkook.

 **knj:** Let Taehyung down easily and nicely.

 **jeon:** okay

 **knj:** Think about it for now.

 **knj:** I must get going. I don't want to stay here. 

 **jeon:** okay

 **knj:** Think about it carefully.

 **jeon:** i will

 **jeon:** im sorry for my languages earlier

 **knj:** Don't worry.

 **knj:** You were frustrated.

 **knj:** See you later, Jungkook.

 **jeon:** thanks hyung

 **jeon:** bye

 _**knj** _ **has left the chatroom**

**_jeon_ has left the chatroom**

_**????** _ **has entered the chatroom**

**????:** 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 01111001 01101111 01101110 01100101 

 **????:** 01110111 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 

 **????:** 01100100 01101001 01100101 

 **????:** 00101110

 **????:** 00101110

 **????:** 00101110

 **????:** 01101011 01101001 01101101

 **????:** 01110100 01100001 01100101

 **????:** 01101000 01111001 01110101 01101110 01100111

 **????:** 01101001 01110011

 **????:** 01101101 01101001 01101110 01100101

_**????**_ **has cleared the conversation**

**_????_ has left the chatroom**


	14. DAY 14: Who is the new guy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well since Christmas is coming... I want to update as soon as I can so that there won't be any delays in the future again. Also, I want to self-promote my Instagram and Twitter lol.
> 
> Instagram: ibbmab  
> Twitter: ibbmab
> 
> Regarding what happened to Shinee and Shawols... I may not be a hardcore fan of Shinee but I always enjoy their music and how creative they are, especially the lead singer Jonghyun. Rest In Peace, Jonghyun. You did well, better than what you expected. I hope you are up in Heavens and doing the things you couldn't do here on Earth. You will always be missed. Thank you for bringing wonderful music to this cruel and corrupted planet.

**knj:** I have gathered everyone here because of the incident that had happened. 

 **knj:** Some of you didn't went here after Jungkook went off,

 **knj:** which only mean...

 **pjm:** someone HACKED INTO US AGAIN?

 **kth:** Oh no...

 **hobi:** is this the wrong time to upload my selca?

 **knj:** This isn't the right time for your horse face.

 **hobi:** rude

 **knj:** I don't want to point out fingers... but who lost a phone?

 **kth:** Not me!

 **kth:** Even though Yoongi hyung transferred the app to my phone,

 **kth:** I still have the phone that I found.

 **pjm:** definitely not me since you guys are seeing my messages with the same #

 **hobi:** true

 **knj:** Hoseok?

 **hobi:** wait

 **hobi:** why are you suspecting me?

 **knj:** Well, I'm not really pointing out fingers at you,

 **knj:** but didn't you do this last time?

 **hobi:** oh my god

 **hobi:** that was an accident!!!

 **hobi:** give it a rest man

 **pjm:** it looks like hobi hyung isn't the one

 **knj:** We're not that sure about that.

 **hobi:** you just like teasing me!!!

 **knj:** Anyway, regardless of this, that question mark guy seems to have done nothing. 

 **hobi:** but he cleared the conversation

 **hobi:** how can he do that when only you and jungkook can do that option?

 **knj:** Obviously he hacked into the system.

 **knj:** If I am not wrong, Jungkook changed the numbers of this app, didn't he?

 **pjm:** He did, just last night.

 **knj:** What concerns me is that... what if he is after something?

 **hobi:** like what?

 **knj:** He must have changed the code numbers in this app.

 **knj:** Call the others to get here.

 **hobi:** i will do that now

 **pjm:** tae?

 **pjm:** Kim Taehyung?

 **knj:** Did Taehyung left?

 **pjm:** we would have noticed it if he did.

 **pjm:** did it glitch again?

 **knj:** It seems so. Just call him.

 **pjm:** alright.

 **hobi:** yoongi hyung and jungkook are going here now

 **knj:** Good.

 **pjm:** how about jin hyung?

 **knj:** He may not be here since he's taking care of Taehyung.

 **knj:** And he'll head straight to the office afterwards.

 **hobi:** i think he is already at the office

 **hobi:** he posted a selca of him in the car

 **knj:** Why didn't he send that to me before posting?

 **pjm:** wow

 **hobi:** whipped right?

 _**myg** _ **has entered the chatroom**

 **myg:** this better be good

 **myg:** you know that i dont have classes today

 **myg:** and i plan to sleep all day

 _**jeon** _ **has entered the chatroom**

 **pjm:** hyung..

 **pjm:** you won't believe what just happened!!!

 **myg:** let me guess

 **myg:** jungkook became a bitch again

 **jeon:** i was not

 **jeon:** i just got here like u

 **myg:** whats going on then?

 **knj:** Someone hacked into the system.

 **knj:** If you scroll up, you'll see it. 

 **jeon:** someone did?

 **knj:** Yeah, after you changed the numbers last night...

 **knj:** It seems someone entered.

 **knj:** These two here didn't went here so I suspect they both are not responsible of it.

 **hobi:** then why were you suspecting me earlier!!!

 **knj:** Can you track down the hacker, Jungkook?

 **hobi:** are you ignoring me now!!!

 **myg:** wow

 **myg:** thats creepy

 **myg:** who is that question mark guy

 **knj:** The hacker, I assumed.

 **knj:** He didn't do anything but he deleted every single the conversation from yesterday.

 **myg:** he did?

 **myg:** maybe someone entered here by mistake and accidentally deleted the conversation

 **hobi:** but only jungkook and namjoon can do that though

 **hobi:** even if you are a newbie here,

 **hobi:** you dont have that access to clear the conversation

 **knj:** Yes, that is right.

 **knj:** So, I suspect that guy isn't one of us.

 **knj:** Taehyung seems like glitching out as well.

 **myg:** maybe it is a bug

 **myg:** or someone changed their username into characters that the app didnt recognize

 **hobi:** that can happen too

 **knj:** I didn't change my username, as well as Jungkook,

 **knj:** He has not changed his username ever since the creation of this app.

 **myg:** now that is making me curious

 **pjm:** so it is a hacker?

 **knj:** We're not sure about that yet.

 **jeon:** 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 01111001 01101111 01101110 01100101 

 **knj:** Jungkook?

 **pjm:** whoa what is that number?

 **hobi:** its full of 1 and 0

 **myg:** binary code?

 **knj:** A what?

 **jeon:**  01110111 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 

 **myg:** i know what it looks like,

 **myg:** but i dont know what it means

 **hobi:** maybe jungkook knows?

 **pjm:** but what is it all of the sudden?

 **jeon:** 01100100 01101001 01100101 

 **jeon:** 00101110

 **jeon:** 00101110

 **jeon:** 00101110

 **myg:** why are you doing this to us

 **knj:** I translated it...

 **myg:** huh?

 **jeon:** everyone would die...

 **pjm:** whoa!

 **hobi:** hold on dont scare me!!!

 **jeon:** thats what that ???? guy sent

 **jeon:** he also sent this

 **jeon:** 01101011 01101001 01101101

 **jeon:** 01110100 01100001 01100101

 **jeon:** 01101000 01111001 01110101 01101110 01100111

 **jeon:** 01101001 01110011

 **jeon:**  01101101 01101001 01101110 01100101

 **pjm:** what's that mean?

 **jeon:** kim taehyung is mine

 **myg:**...

 **pjm:** okay this is so creepy now

 **knj:** How did you find these?

 **jeon:** i checked the codes

 **jeon:** and saw that he sent a couple of messages

 **jeon:** did u remember the technique u taught me to recover past messages

 **jeon:** even if its been deleted or something

 **knj:** You used that?

 **knj:** and you recovered that messages?

 **jeon:** yeah

 **jeon:** i have a bad feeling about this

 **jeon:** other than that

 **jeon:** he didn't even say anything else

 **jeon:** he just sent that

 **myg:** first the fucking of all

 **myg:** how did he know that we have a member called kim taehyung?

 **myg:** the party's invitation has not been handed out, though?

 **pjm:** he must be a hacker and a stalker!!!

 **hobi:** yes!!

 **hobi:** he must have been stalking taehyung!!!

 **myg:** second the fucking of all

 **myg:** what stuff did you used to recover that past messages you speak of?

 **jeon:** its a drive that namjoon hyung and i made

 **myg:** third the fucking of all

 **myg:** you know binary codes?

 **jeon:** didnt jin hyung taught us about that?

 **pjm:** wait jin hyung knew that?

 **hobi:** he knew that?

 **jeon:** he basically speaks like that... yes he knows that

 **myg:** namjoon???

 **knj:** I didn't know about that... that Seokjin hyung knows binary codes.

 **myg:** that damn old man

 **jeon:** that is not the problem here

 **jeon:** tae must be in trouble

 **myg:** theres guards in jin hyung's place

 **myg:** its impossible for a human to get pass that

 **myg:** even i had a hard time convincing the guards that i know taehyung and hyung

 **pjm:** let me call taehyung again

 **knj:** He didn't answer you?

 **pjm:** yeah and i figured he was sleeping

 **hobi:** oh my god...

 **hobi:** this is so creepy

 **jeon:** i am trying to track down the guy

 **jeon:** just a tiny bit of information is enough for me

 **knj:** Let me help you with it.

 **jeon:** i will send you the details then

 **myg:** what can i do to help?

 **knj:** For now, help Jimin to contact Taehyung.

 **knj:** It must be better if you head over at hyung's place.

 **knj:** To have a better tight security.

 **myg:** got it

 **hobi:** joon how about me?

 **knj:** Why don't you try and contact any of your friends?

 **knj:** Try to find some information.

 **hobi:** okay

 _**JIN** _ **has entered the chatroom**

 **JIN:** What is happening?

 **knj:** Hyung? Why are you here?

 **knj:** Aren't you at the office right now?

 **JIN:** Jimin called me while crying.

 **JIN:** What is happening?

 **hobi:** hyung some question guy hacked into our app again

 **JIN:** Again, you say?

 **knj:** It's no ordinary guy as he knows Taehyung.

 **JIN:** Is that so?

 **JIN:** Let me dial up my security to ensure that Taehyung is okay.

 **knj:** Good.

 **knj:** Yoongi hyung might be on his way there.

 **JIN:** I will let the guards know that he is coming then.

 **jeon:** namjoon hyung did u got it?

 **knj:** Yeah, it just got in.

 **JIN:** What are you two doing?

 **knj:** We're trying to track the guy.

 **knj:** Even if a small information regarding the guy would help us track him down.

 **JIN:** Okay, good luck with that.

 **JIN:** I will head over to Jimin's place to see if he is okay.

 **knj:** Thanks, babe.

 **JIN:** He is here but not talking to you guys?

 **knj:** He might be kept on calling Taehyung.

 **JIN:** Okay, good luck, kids.

 _**JIN** _ **has left the chatroom**

 **myg:** hyung was here?

 **knj:** Yeah, he just dropped by because Jimin was crying.

 **myg:** oh?

 **myg:** i will go ahead now

 **knj:** Be careful, hyung.

 **myg:** thanks

**_myg_ has left the chatroom**

**knj:** Hobi, if you have any information, do not put it over here.

 **knj:** Message us privately.

 **knj:** As well as everyone who will be reading this.

 **knj:** Don't put anything. 

 **knj:** For now, this messaging application would be closed.

 **knj:** You guys can still come here and talk.

 **knj:** Regarding our usual confidential talk,

 **knj:** that will either be in person or in a separate messaging application.

 _**knj** _ **has left the chatroom**

 _**jeon** _ **has left the chatroom**

**_hobi_ has left the chatroom**

**_pjm_ has left the chatroom  
**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _**kth**_ **has entered the chatroom**

 **kth:** help me...

 _**kth**_ **has left the chatroom**

 


	15. DAY 15: Only Fools Fall in Love [Special Chapter]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [WARNING] 
> 
> This is a normal story format, therefore, it isn't any of the chat formats like the others. If you want to skip ahead, that is fine. But it is better if you read this chapter so you won't get confused on the next one! :) Enjoy reading!
> 
> Instagram: @ibbmab  
> Twitter: @ibbmab 
> 
> Come and talk to me over there.

\---

 

Taehyung figured something is indeed going on as his phone went blank and the logo, that he only sees at the back of the phone he found at the subway, flashed at the screen of his phone. He didn't freak out yet, probably thinking that this is one of his members' prank, but did they prank him like this? No, they have not. 

He watched as the logo flashed, blinding his eyes at the darkroom that Taehyung was in. Before he knew it, the screen froze and shifted to something like a recorded video. 

" _Kim Taehyung?_ " The man on the video asked. It wasn't a recorded video at all. 

"Who are you?" Taehyung asked.

" _Being formal with you isn't what the boss had told me,_ " Taehyung noted that this guy isn't the boss. " _But let me tell you something. You've seen me before._ " 

Taehyung's eyebrow arched in confusion. Had he seen this guy? If he had seen him, he would've recognized the voice. 

"Not with you wearing that ugly mask," Taehyung coldly replied. "Who are you?" 

The guy didn't speak, or rather, the video seems to have glitched to a stop when Taehyung finished his sentence. He was about to exit the video when it started playing again. 

" _I'm Soonyoung,_ " Taehyung flinched in surprised because of the sudden noise that his phone created. " _Kwon Soonyoung, hyung._ " 

So, this Soonyoung guy must've been younger than him because of the formalities that he used. Although, he shouldn't trust him yet. He seems dangerous and stupid enough to give out information like that. 

" _You shouldn't tell him your real name!_ " Taehyung's eyes blinked when he heard a second voice in the background. Soonyoung, the guy wearing an ugly mask, turned his head to retort at the guy who screamed at his face. 

" _Respect your elder, Boo Seungkwan!_ " 

" _Don't scream my name!_ " 

" _You should not have screamed at me first!_ " 

This is horribly hilarious, but Taehyung couldn't laugh at that because like he mentioned,  _horribly hilarious_. Are they doing a gag segment? Accidentally video calling Taehyung because they thought they were his friend? But then, how did Soonyoung knew his name? 

"I have no time laughing with you two, or how many of you guys behind this video... But what do you want from me?" 

Soonyoung, slowly taking off his mask to show his face; which Taehyung noted and examined. He had small eyes that seem to be his charming points and a child-like face. He hadn't seen this face, that's for sure. 

" _I'm not here to make you laugh at us as well,_ " his tone somewhat drifted to a low and serious one. " _We're here to recruit you._ " 

"Recruit?" 

" _Yeah. You see, we have this fraternity group--_ " 

"I'm not into that." 

" _Let me finish, hyung._ " Taehyung insisted on ending the call after hearing that _disgusting_ word, but Soonyoung's face made Taehyung stop doing it and decided to listen to him. " _This isn't an ordinary fraternity group. You see, we've seen you being friends with Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok, and even Min Yoongi. We figured that you might be in their group._ " 

Something snapped inside of Taehyung's mind. He remembered what Seokjin and Namjoon, who was on the other line of the phone, talked about. Their group, as Namjoon had said in their chatroom before, is confidential. None really know that they are in a small organization; more like a secret one, isn't it? So, no one should know that Jimin, Hoseok, Yoongi, and Taehyung are in the same secret organization. No one should know. 

"I don't know what you are talking about," Taehyung said after a few seconds. "I'm... Jimin and I are childhood friends. I got to meet the others through him." 

Boo Seungkwan, the guy who screamed behind Soonyoung, isn't good at whispering at all. As well as the third voice, which Taehyung learned the name because of their  _whispering_ conversation. 

" _He seems like he is telling the truth, hyung._ " Seungkwan  _supposedly_ whispered at Soonyoung.

Soonyoung's eyes remained on the screen, looking at Taehyung, with the corner of his lips slightly slanted. 

" _I'm not sure... He might be covering up the fact his friends had this secret organization._ " 

" _But the thing is, he does not know that his friends have those. It looks like he isn't part of the group._ " The third voice, named Seokmin, said. 

" _Okay, let's make him spill it,_ " Soonyoung  _whispered_ then the following sentences were spoken clear and loud for Taehyung. " _Are you in their secret organization?_ " 

"Secret organization?" Taehyung questioned, pretending that he has no clue about the organization he  _is_ currently in. 

" _I knew it,_ " Seokmin said in unison with Seungkwan. " _He isn't part of it! We just coincidentally saw him with the members of the organization and that is all._ " 

" _However, Seungcheol hyung said to recruit him._ " Soonyoung urged, still looking at the screen. He seems like he is watching Taehyung intensively. 

" _Why would we need to recruit him? We have lots of members already. Seventeen does not need 14 members._ " Seungkwan said. 

"Let me tell you all," everyone surprisingly listened to Taehyung as he started talking. "I'm not into fraternity groups. I am not associated with this organization that my friends have. In fact, if they have a secret organization, they would have invited me... But they didn't. Especially, Jimin."

" _That's true._ " Seungkwan seconded. 

"I don't have any special skills that can be useful to your group, though." 

Soonyoung and Seokmin laughed at his words, which made Taehyung confused at their reaction. What he said was true, though. This trio is super weird. 

" _This isn't about you recruiting so we can use your skills in our group and whatsoever,_ " Soonyoung said while trying to ease down his laughter. " _Seungcheol hyung just fell head over heels with you so he wants you to join us._ " 

"What?" Taehyung gasped, not sure if he heard it right, or simply hallucinating with that kind of words. With Jungkook being a jerk and all, of course, Taehyung is hallucinating. 

" _Seungcheol hyung likes you!_ " Seungkwan sang in a teasingly way, which made the other two chuckled in unison. 

"I don't even know that Seungcheol hyung guy." 

" _You both are in the same age,_ " Soonyoung said quickly. " _Also, please reconsider what we offered to you. I did the hacking for nothing if you don't consider our offer for a few minutes, though._ " 

" _He has been on his computer and cellphone, trying to hack into your friends' group chats,_ " Seungkwan added with a laugh. " _I can't believe that he is friends with a group of people who are either in a secret organization and part of the most dangerous fraternity group in Seoul._ " 

"Huh? What do you mean by that? I don't have friends who are in a fraternity group." Taehyung said, completely confused on Seungkwan's words. 

The three of them glances at each other, must have been contemplating about something that Seungkwan had said.

" _You don't know that your best friend, Im Jaebum, is the master of a huge fraternity group?_ " Soonyoung carefully asked. 

Taehyung's eyes widened, but of course, he shouldn't believe what these three are blabbering about. There's no way his best friend, the one who warned him about the fraternity groups in Seoul, the one who beat up someone because they were bullying Taehyung, the one who even promised that he isn't a part of a fraternity group... is the master of a huge one?

"You're lying..." Taehyung said slowly. 

Soonyoung heaved a sigh, shifting the camera to Seokmin, who gladly took it, and Taehyung finally had a clear sight of his face. 

" _Of course you wouldn't believe us... but we're telling the truth because just recently..._ " It seems like Seokmin was waiting for a cue or something as he looked around, indicating that he was hesitant to tell the story. But it seems like Soonyoung, or Seungkwan, had given him a  _go_ sign to continue. " _Seungcheol hyung and Jaebum fought. Our group fought with his people. Jaebum brought at least 50 people on his side and since we are a new and small fraternity, we only have 13._ " 

" _Until now, Jeonghan hyung, one of our member, is still unconscious and confined in the hospital,_ " Seungkwan added. " _Jaebum knocked him down with a metal rod._ "

"Jaebum wouldn't be in a disgusting group and he has a heart. He wouldn't dare to hurt people! Even an ant is dear to Jaebum!"

" _Because of Jaebum and his gang, Jeonghan hyung is in the hospital. Because of Jaebum and his gang, Minghao lost his dog that was so dear to him. Because of Jaebum, Seungcheol hyung lost his first girlfriend._ " 

While he was listening to Seokmin's rant, Taehyung remembered the warning signs that Jungkook had told him. He had warned Taehyung regarding Jaebum, and Jimin, as well as Yoongi, was so conscious about Jaebum. It was indeed weird, but hearing what Seokmin is saying made him question that concerned him the most.

"Is there a particular reason why they fought?" 

The camera shifted once again and went to Seungkwan, who was looking at Taehyung with a small smile. 

" _Because Jaebum heard that Seungcheol hyung made a group. He made Seungcheol hyung decide whether he wants their group and our group combined, however, we have to work under him. But Seungcheol hyung declined because, you see, hyung only wants this group to be a friendly fraternity; a group of people who can defend others. So, when Seungcheol hyung declined, which lead to Jaebum felt threatened, he warned us._ "

Soonyoung, who was in the background and out of the sight, spoke up. 

" _Because of this, everyone who was dear or close to us started to get hurt. Wonwoo and Mingyu are dating secretly; it got out and it caused an uproar around the campus. They got bullied because of that... Calling them gays and homos. But the most tragic thing that Jaebum had done to us, more specifically to Seungcheol hyung... Jaebum stole Seungcheol hyung's girlfriend._ " 

This is no ordinary disputes between two fraternity anymore; it is slowly getting personal as Taehyung heard more of their story. Soon enough, he realized why they were recruiting Taehyung, other than the  _rumor_ fact that their leader, Seungcheol, falling in love with Taehyung, but the fact that Taehyung can stop Jaebum to whatever he is up to. 

" _That is why... Please reconsider our offer._ " 

Soonyoung politely said, as him, Seungkwan, and Seokmin gets in the sight and bow at Taehyung politely before ending the video call. Everything was fuzzy for Taehyung. Having to lie that he wasn't part of the secret organization, thinking that those three were a threat to his newly found friends, but turns out, they were simply asking Taehyung some help, and lastly, his best friend, Im Jaebum, is the master of a huge fraternity. Even though Taehyung has not proven that yet, but somehow, those three made him believed what he heard.

His phone went back to the chatroom, seeing that everyone was worried about him for suddenly glitching out. He decided to do something. He must do it in order for no one to get hurt as well as to save Jaebum from that dark phase. Everyone acted out; getting lost in a world of darkness. Jaebum just needed someone and that  _someone_ is Taehyung.

Taehyung typed out  _help me_  and sent it as well as he types another sentence to follow up that message, however, the guard entered the room after knocking a few times. The guard, which is the head guard among the guards outside of the apartment that Seokjin owned, said that Yoongi was there to visit Taehyung; looking worn out and completely out of breath. Taehyung was confused why Yoongi would be like that and so he heads outside, thinking that he had sent the second message he plans to send, then sign off from the chatroom. 


	16. DAY 16: A love triangle, perhaps?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so, the story is back to the normal format! 
> 
> Did you guys enjoy last chapter of this story? Even though it's in a different format? HAHAHA. Anyway, have fun reading!
> 
> Also, HAPPY NEW YEAR! Goodbye, 2017! And hello, 2018. Please be good to us!

~~~~_**myg** _ **has entered the chatroom**

 **pjm:** I thought you wouldn't be able to attend our dance practice, hyung.

 **j-dope:** you know me

 **j-dope:** i would surely come!!!

 **j-dope:** oh hi hyung!

 **pjm:** hey hyung!!!

 **myg:** did you post your daily selca here?

 **j-dope:** not yet

 **j-dope:** should i post it?

 _**jeon** _ **has entered the chatroom**

 **myg:** yeah to make this chatroom lively

 **j-dope:** you mean my face makes this chatroom lively?

 **pjm:** duh!

 **pjm:** it always does!!!

 **j-dope:** then i should do it!!!

 **pjm:** we'll be waiting here!!!

 **myg:** why dont you post a selca too jimin?

 **myg:** i will post one too if you want

 **pjm:** let's do it together!!!

 **pjm:** anyway yoongi hyung

 **pjm:** did you meet Taehyung???

 **myg:** yes

 **myg:** he told me something weird

 **pjm:** what is it?

 **myg:** should i say it in here?

 **j-dope:** a daily dose of my beautiful face :)

**j-dope:**

            

 **pjm:** wait let me post mine too!!!

**pjm:**

         

 **myg:** nice

 **j-dope:** where's yours hyung?

**myg:**

        

 **myg:** taehyung hasn't even like this selca of mine in instagram

 **pjm:** hyung you just posted that one in instragram

 **myg:** oh

 **j-dope:** speaking of taehyung

 **j-dope:** is he okay?

 **myg:** he is fine

 **myg:** and looks like jungkook is here but not talking?

 **pjm:** he mentioned about fixing the codes in the chatroom so i doubt he can chat with us right now

 **pjm:** anyway you were about to tell us something!!!

 **myg:** okay

 **myg:** i know the hacker who hacked us

 **myg:** he talked to taehyung last night

 **myg:** taehyung told me everything

 **j-dope:** really?

 **j-dope:** to be honest i found nothing

 **j-dope:** they work really diligently and smooth

 **pjm:** oh my god

 **pjm:** are they planning to kidnap our taetae!!!??

 **myg:** no they are too nice

 **j-dope:** huh?

 **myg:** you see the hackers that hacked us want to recruit taehyung to their fraternity group

 **pjm:** fraternity? tae hates fraternity group!!!

 **pjm:** why are they recruiting our tae!!!

 **myg:** believe it or not

 **myg:** their leader likes taehyung

 **j-dope:** their leader?

 **myg:** yeah

 **myg:** the hacker told taehyung that their leader wants taehyung in their group,

 **myg:** because taehyung is jaebum's bestfriend as well as he fell head over heels to him

 **pjm:** wait what the fuck

 **j-dope:** oh no

 **j-dope:** he fell in love with taehyung???

 **myg:** i have done research regarding the members of their group

 **myg:** their hacker, as taehyung said, named kwon soonyoung

 **myg:** i didnt find anything about him

 **myg:** if taehyung didnt say his name,

 **myg:** i wouldn't know a single thing about him

 **pjm:** and the leader?

 **myg:** do you remember the guy that you introduced to us?

 **myg:** back when you were eating alone in the cafeteria?

 **pjm:** yeah?

 **pjm:** are you referring to Choi Seungcheol?

 **pjm:** the class president of our high school back then?

 **myg:** so you do know him way back before

 **myg:** taehyung said that guy is the leader

 **myg:** seungcheol

 **myg:** same age as you jim

 **pjm:** NO WAY

 **j-dope:** is he good looking?

 **pjm:** very good looking!!!

 **pjm:** Hold on I have his snapchat

 **pjm:** i mean his instagram

 **pjm:** his snapchat is filled with random photos

 **pjm:** this is him

**pjm:**

**myg:** not bad

 **j-dope:** he looks very attractive indeed

 **pjm:** he has more pictures though

 **myg:** he takes pictures?

 **pjm:** very common

 **pjm:** it is like he is the average type of person who takes pictures

 **j-dope:** lololol

 **j-dope:** unlike someone...

 **j-dope:** you need to bribe him

 **jeon:** ur referring to me?

 **pjm:** HE'S HERE

 **myg:** lol

 **jeon:** he isnt that bad

 **pjm:** not bad?

 **pjm:** he raps

 **jeon:** like santa claus' helper?

 **pjm:** not that wrap

 **pjm:** he likes hip hop and he also participates in our events

 **pjm:** you know the rap battles

 **pjm:** he brings along this little dicarpio

 **j-dope:** oh!

 **j-dope:** i remember him!!!

 **pjm:** yup!!

 **pjm:** even our little hoshi knows him

 **pjm:** he's very famous you know

 **jeon:** so what

 **jeon:** he isnt that good looking

 **jeon:** i bet he isnt a good match to tae

 **myg:** then who do you think is a good match to taehyung?

 **jeon:**....

**pjm:**

**pjm:** those two are his most recent post.

 **pjm:** which is only two hours ago

 **myg:** he posts daily

 **j-dope:** wow

 **j-dope:** i bet he has a ton of admirers

 **pjm:** he sure does!!!

**jeon:**

**jeon:** i uploaded a selca too this week

 **myg:** yeah with an old selca of yours

 **jeon:**...

 **pjm:** seungcheol is older than you

 **pjm:** the same age as tae and i

 **jeon:** age doesnt matter

 **pjm:** about what?

 **j-dope:** seungcheol hasnt met tae in real right?

 **pjm:** I think he does?

 **pjm:** OHHHH

 **pjm:** OOOHHHH

 **myg:** what?

 **pjm:** seungcheol just posted this!!!!

**pjm:**

**pjm:** with the caption of "best day ever!!!" 

 **j-dope:** whoa is this legit?

 **j-dope:** this is legit

 **jeon:** theyre talking now?

 **jeon:** i thought tae hates fraternity groups?

 **myg:** well if your face is as pretty as seungcheol

 **myg:** i would do the same thing as what taehyung is currently doing

 **j-dope:** he is cute

 **jeon:** hes okay

 **myg:** and he is making an effort of video calling tae

 **pjm:** yup

 **pjm:** wait tae is calling me

 **pjm:** bye ya'll

 **myg:** tell me how it went!!

 **pjm:** i will!!!

 _**pjm** _ **has left the chatroom**

 **j-dope:** he is moving way too fast

 **myg:** almost like flash from justice league

 **jeon:**...

 **j-dope:** well i better go

 **j-dope:** new recruits are asking me to teach them how to twerk

 **myg:** can you do that?

 **j-dope:** it depends!!!

 **myg:** okay bye then

 **jeon:** good luck

 **j-dope:** i should be saying that to you jk :)

 **jeon:** huh???

 **j-dope:** bye!!

 _**j-dope** _ **has left the chatroom**

 **jeon:** whats so good about that seungcheol guy?

 **jeon:** didnt tae said that he hates fraternity?

 **jeon:** why is he talking to him?

 **myg:** taehyung is friendly

 **myg:** what do you expect from him?

 **myg:** also like what jimin said,

 **myg:** the guy is nice

 **jeon:** he is still in a fraternity group

 **jeon:** the leader too

 **myg:** are you jealous?

 **jeon:** jealous?

 **jeon:** me?

 **jeon:** why would i be?

 **jeon:** this is ridiculous

 **myg:** yeah you are indeed jealous

 **jeon:** hyung i am not

 **jeon:** why would i be jealous?

 **jeon:** anyone can flirt with tae

 **jeon:** but seungcheol is not one of them

 **jeon:** hes in a fraternity group

 **myg:** you shouldn't be saying that kiddo

 **myg:** you are part of this group too

 **jeon:** we're not a fraternity group

 **myg:** we are almost a fraternity group

 **jeon:**...

 **myg:** just say it

 **myg:** you are getting jealous

 **jeon:** i am not okay?

 **jeon:** why would i be?

 **jeon:** why would you think i am getting jealous?

 **myg:** because you are like me whenever i get jealous

 **jeon:** huh?

 **myg:** you flood the chatroom

 **myg** you hogged it because its true

 **myg:** and you want to hide it by hogging the chatroom

 **jeon:**....

 **myg:** jungkook it is okay if you feel like that

 **myg:** we told you before

 **myg:** you like taehyung

 **jeon:** i was just looking after a member of our group

 **jeon:** that doesnt mean i like him

**myg:**

        

 **jeon:** why did u send this again?

 **myg:** idk

 **myg:** if that really is your reaction upon that

 **myg:** then maybe you really are not jealous

 **jeon:** im not

 **myg:** even if taehyung started to like seungcheol?

 **myg:** even if taehyung started to date him?

 **jeon:** it is not my business right?

 **myg:** you're right

 **myg:** well since you dont like taehyung the way he likes you

 **myg:** you dont mind if taehyung joins their group huh?

 **jeon:** huh?

 _**knj** _ **has entered the chatroom**

 **jeon:** wait what do u mean by that?

 **myg:** they are recruiting him

 **myg:** i talked to namjoon about this

 **knj:** And I said okay.

 **jeon:** u said okay??

 **jeon:** hyung they are fraternity groups

 **knj:** Friendly one. 

 **knj:** Seokjin hyung and I did a research regarding them.

 **knj:** They are friendly, as we learned.

 **jeon:** that is their persona

 **myg:** kid calm down

 **myg:** even if that is their way of getting taehyung to join them

 **myg:** i give them kudos for their effort

 **jeon:** that is still not a reason to allow tae to join them

 **knj:** It is Taehyung's decision to help out,

 **knj:** As well as to join someone else's group.

 **knj:** I see that he is communicating well with their leader.

 **myg:** yeah i heard from tae that seungcheol wants to thank you personally

 **knj:** He doesn't have to.

 **knj:** I guess meeting Seungcheol is indeed a good decision.

 **jeon:** were meeting him?

 **knj:** No.

 **knj:** Only Taehyung.

 **jeon:** why??

 **knj:** Like I said, he is joining their group temporary.

 **knj:** Also, didn't you read the invitation?

 **jeon:** why is that all of the sudden?

 **knj:** Seventeen is invited.

 **myg:** yeah

 **jeon:** they are fraternity??

 **knj:** But not included to the code fraternity we have.

 **knj:** You should meet them...

 **knj:** Tag along with Taehyung.

 **jeon:**...

 **knj:** So you can know that they are indeed a nice person.

 **knj:** The one who hacked our chatroom, Soonyoung, is a nice kid, too.

 **myg:** oh?

 **knj:** Yeah, Seungcheol mentioned how Soonyoung didn't really have the guts to hack us.

 **myg:** what a nice kid

 **jeon:** u talked to them?

 **knj:** Through the phone when Yoongi hyung talked to me about that.

 **jeon:** why didnt i know any of these?

 **knj:** Why do you have to?

 **jeon:**....

 **knj:** You should be studying for your finals,

 **knj:** and yet you are still here at Seoul...

 **jeon:** tae is still sick

 **myg:** sick of you kiddo

 **myg:** he went back to his dorm last night

 **jeon:**!!!!

 **myg:** he didnt tell you?

 **jeon:** no?

 **knj:** Ah, poor Jungkook... You lost your throne of being his left hand.

 **jeon:** wtf

 **knj:** Before you acted like a jerk,

 **knj:** you knew basically everything that Taehyung does because he always inform you first. 

 **knj:** Right now... Only Yoongi hyung and Jimin.

 **knj:** You lost that respect that Taehyung gave to you.

 **myg:** you hurt him

 **myg:** let that be your punishment

 **jeon:**...

 **knj:** For now, tag along with Taehyung today to meet up with Seungcheol.

 **jeon:** okay

 **knj:** I will message Taehyung regarding that too.

 **myg:** that is a good plan

 **jeon:** i will start preparing then

 **knj:** That is a good idea.

 **jeon:** see ya later hyungs

 _**jeon** _ **has left the chatroom**

 **myg:** bye jungkook

 **knj:** Ah, he is still a kid.

 **myg:** tell me about it

 **myg:** you can clearly tell that he is jealous

 **knj:** I bet he is.

 **knj:** Seungcheol is really a nice and attractive person.

 **knj:** And he is very serious about Taehyung.

 **myg:** whoa... really?

 **knj:** Yes, hyung.

 **knj:** We talked a bit. He talked non-stop about how he started admiring Taehyung,

 **knj:** if I didn't know Taehyung personally, I would fall in love with the guy that Seungcheol describes as we talked.

 **myg:** love triangle huh...

 **knj:** Even so... I will place my bet on Jungkook.

 **myg:** lol same

 **myg:** i just hope he will open his eyes and recognize his feelings

 **knj:** True.

 **myg:** well i must get going

 **myg:** jimin wants me to stalk tae and seungcheol's meeting

 **knj:** I was about to ask you regarding that.

 **myg:** well... see ya later joon

 **knj:** Tell us everything!

 **myg:** will do

 _**myg** _ **has left the chatroom**

 **knj:** Ah, youngsters nowadays. They sure are making love difficult. 

 _**knj** _ **has left the chatroom**


	17. DAY 17: He's in love, but too late.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recently, I have been enjoying this series on Twitter and it trend worldwide! It's #BTSoutcast. If you don't know it, look it up on Twitter and for sure, you won't regret playing that. :) 
> 
> For now, let's enjoy this. :)

_**seokjin** _ **has entered the chatroom**

 **seokjin:** Good morning, kiddos.

 **seokjin:** Who's here?

 **taehyung:** I'm here!

 **knj:** Everyone changed their username again...

 **SUGA:** just let us

 **knj:** How did you change your username?

 **knj:** It has limits, though!

 **SUGA:** jungkook helped me

 **jimin:** lolol

 **hoseok:** i like it that everyone has their first name as their username!

 **seokjin:** You know, you can't help it but let the others do what they want.

 **seokjin:** You're not their father.

 **knj:** I guess that is true...

 **knj:** Anyway, everyone is here except Jungkook.

 **jeon:** im here

 **knj:** Why didn't you greet us?

 **taehyung:** Are you still mad at me?

 **SUGA:** whoa what is happening right now?

 **jimin:** Are you guys fighting?

 **hoseok:** they are?

 **jeon:** were not fighting

 **taehyung:** Yeah sure.

 **SUGA:** sounds like you two are fighting

 **jimin:** lovers quarrel!!!

 **seokjin:** Anyway, how's your meeting with Seventeen's leader, Taehyung?

 **taehyung:** Seungcheol brought someone with him and I got to meet Soonyoung in person!

 **taehyung:** They are really nice!

 **knj:** Of course. 

 **knj:** Jimin personally knows Seungcheol, so I doubt he isn't a bad guy.

 **knj:** Soonyoung, too.

 **jimin:** i didn't know that Soonyoung and Hoshi are the same person

 **hoseok:** same

 **hoseok:** but if you compare their personality

 **hoseok:** they are the same

 **jeon:** i bet they are fakes

 **seokjin:** Do I smell jealousy here?

 **jeon:**...

 **knj:** Don't tease him, hyung.

 **knj:** He clearly stated that he isn't jealous yesterday.

 **seokjin:** Oh? Is that so?

 **jimin:** lololol

 **taehyung:** Anyway, Namjoon hyung,

 **taehyung:** I was wondering if I could have your sign for the documents that Seungcheol gave.

 **knj:** Oh? Did he give it to you?

 **knj:** I told him to give it to Jungkook since the kid is staying at my place.

 **taehyung:** Jeon refused to get it, hyung. 

 **taehyung:** So I took the liberty to grab it instead and I will give it to you.

 **knj:** I see.

 **knj:** Alright, I will go to your place then.

 **jeon:** can i go too

 **knj:** Stay in the house, Jungkook.

 **knj:** Didn't I said that I broke the lock? Watch the house for me.

 **seokjin:** If you badly want to see Taehyung,

 **seokjin:** why don't you stalk his instagram again?

 **jeon:** and see all the photos that he posted about that seungcheol guy?

 **jimin:** dude he is older than you

 **hoseok:** lolololol

 **jeon:** like i said

 **jeon:** age doesnt matter

 **taehyung:** That statement is directed to dating, Jeon.

 **jeon:** so ur planning to date him?

 **jimin:**???

 **hoseok:** did you get asked, tatae?

 **taehyung:** He asked me on a date.

 **SUGA:** KUDOS TO THE GUY WHO IS MAKING A MOVE

 **knj:** Who are you...

 **seokjin:** Whoa. What did you say?

 **taehyung:** I didn't say yes yet.

 **taehyung:** Since I have his number, I can just send a message.

 **jeon:** u got his number?

 **taehyung:** I got it two days ago, Jeon.

 **jimin:** why are you calling him jeon again?

 **hoseok:** i was wondering the same thing

 **taehyung:** I'll tell you in our group chat.

 **jimin:**???

 **taehyung:** Namjoon hyung, are you still here?

 **knj:** I haven't left the house yet.

 **knj:** I'm looking for my sock.

 **seokjin:** I bet you forgot to do the laundry again.

 **SUGA:** shoot i forgot to do it too

 **seokjin:** Why does everyone keep on being irresponsible?

 **knj:** Sorry...

 **taehyung:** I will prepare the papers then.

 **jimin:** speaking of papers!!!

 **jimin:** I have finally printed the invitation!!!

 **hoseok:** whoa really?

 **seokjin:** You did?

 **jimin:** Yup! It just came today.

 **jimin:** Yoongi hyung's edits are so good!!

 **SUGA:** i once mistook computer program as a music class

 **SUGA:** thats when i learned editing

 **jimin:**...

 **seokjin:** How did you even made that mistake?

 **seokjin:** They are not even the same name!

 **taehyung:** I bet the computer one gave it away. 

 **SUGA:** yes i thought computer meant composing songs

 **hoseok:** lolololol

 **seokjin:** You are serious but this is so funny. 

 **knj:** I will be back.

 **knj:** I will just drop by at Taehyung's place.

 **seokjin:** Oh, you found your socks?

 **knj:** Jungkook made Rapmon chew on it.

 **knj:** I'm not wearing socks.

 **jeon:** lol

 **seokjin:**... I will buy you a pair next time.

 **knj:** Thanks...

 **knj:** I will be back.

 _**knj** _ **has left the chatroom**

 **SUGA:** this is beyond random

 **SUGA:** who has an extra toilet paper?

 **hoseok:** that is indeed random

 **seokjin:** I have a lot.

 **SUGA:** great

 **SUGA:** can you run down to my apartment?

 **SUGA:** the door is unlocked so let yourself in

 **SUGA:** im in the bathroom and i couldn't go out

 **jimin:** No way...

 **seokjin:** You don't have a single toilet paper??!

 **SUGA:** yes

 **SUGA:** i forgot to buy some

 **SUGA:** i dont want to go outside of this bathroom without wiping my butt off first

 **seokjin:**...

 **SUGA:** i would do anything

 **seokjin:** Let me call you Baby from now on.

 **SUGA:** who has an extra toilet paper?

 **seokjin:** Don't pretend you just asked that question for the first time!

 **SUGA:** just go here

 **SUGA:** i really need to wipe my butt

 **seokjin:** Alright!

 **seokjin:** Geez.

 **hoseok:** speaking of butt

 **hoseok:** jimin where is your ass?

 **jimin:** huh?

 **hoseok:** we have a practice today?

 **jimin:** Did you forget that I'm taking a break from dance practice?

 _**seokjin** _ **has left the chatroom**

 **hoseok:** huh?

 **taehyung:** Why, Jim?

 **jimin:** apparently

 **jimin:** my doctor said that my ankle is broken

 **SUGA:** its broken?

 **jeon:** this is a first

 **jimin:** yeah

 **jimin:** I slipped last night when I was practicing

 **hoseok:** why didn't you tell us?

 **jimin:** i thought it was nothing?

 **taehyung:** God, Jimin!

 **jimin:** what

 **taehyung:** Don't let yourself get hurt like that!

 **taehyung:** What if you hit your head on the floor and lost consciousness?

 **taehyung:** We wouldn't know until someone from our group sees you!

 **SUGA:** that is right

 **SUGA:** be more extra careful

 **jimin:** I didnt expect to slip

 **jeon:** and dont expect us to wait for that kind of news

 **jeon:** tell us

 **jeon:** the situation is still serious 

 **jimin:** you think it was serious earlier?

 **jeon:** dont change the subject

 **jimin:** I'm not

 **jimin:** you're implying the date that Tae would be having with Seungcheol

 **jeon:**...

 **jeon:** why did it divert to that

 **SUGA:** because we're curious

 **SUGA:** anyway before that

 **SUGA:** where are you

 **jimin:** huh?

 **jimin:** in the dorm?

 **jeon:**???

 **jeon:** ur room?

 **jimin:** yeah?

 **jimin:** I didnt leave though?

 **hoseok:** let me bring you some stuff

 **hoseok:** i canceled the practice today

 **jimin:** hyung you didnt have to

 **hoseok:** i have to?

 **hoseok:** because you are important to our team

 **hoseok:** without you in our studio

 **hoseok:** everyone would lose their motivation

 **jimin:** this is honestly so sweet

 **SUGA:** jungkook

 **jeon:** yo

 **SUGA:** take care of jimin before hoseok comes

 **SUGA:** that ankle needs proper care

 **jeon:** im on it

 **hoseok:** i'll be off to head over to buy the stuff

 **taehyung:** Take care of Jimin nicely, hyung!

 **hoseok:** on it!~

 _**hoseok** _ **has left the chatroom**

 **SUGA:** if only i have a toilet paper in my bathroom

 **SUGA:** i would rush over to his place

 **jeon:** u can do that

 **SUGA:** with a tiny bit of my crap in my butthole?

 **SUGA:** you're disgusting

 **jeon:** ur disgusting for even mentioning that

 **taehyung:** Jimin is really clumsy.

 **SUGA:** tell me about it

 **SUGA:** he is beyond clumsy for always tripping and falling off the chair

 **jeon:** he disappears whenever he laughs

 **taehyung:** Though, that type of laughter is my favorite about him.

 **taehyung:** It shows how genuine his laughter is!

 **SUGA:** jimin really does laugh like he really mean it

 **SUGA:** that is also the reason why i fell for him

 **jeon:**...

 **taehyung:** You what?

 **jimin:** huh?

 **SUGA:**...

 **SUGA:**...

 **SUGA:** fucking jungkook

 **SUGA:** delete that!!!

 **jeon:** um

 **taehyung:** Don't you dare, Jeon!

 **taehyung:** You like Jimin?

 **taehyung:** But you said you don't!

 **SUGA:**...

 _**SUGA** _ **has left the chatroom**

 **taehyung:** That motherfucker...

 **jimin:** Calm down Tae.

 **jimin:** I've always knew.

 **taehyung:**!!!

 **jeon:** u knew?

 **jimin:** Who do you think I am, huh?

 **jimin:** I'm not that dense.

 **jimin:** Also, delete this as soon as i sent it

 **jimin:** but i also know that hoseok hyung likes yoongi hyung

 **taehyung:** Wait, the fuck?

 **jimin:** Exactly!

 **jimin:** Whenever we were hanging out

 **jimin:** I would notice Hobi hyung looking at Yoongi hyung. Always!

 **jimin:** same goes to yoongi hyung, but to me. 

 _**jeon** _ **has cleared the conversation**

 **jeon:** i cleared it

 **jimin:** Thanks.

 **taehyung:** Um...

 **jimin:** Yes, Tae?

 **taehyung:** Do you want to talk more about this?

 **taehyung:**???

 **jimin:** Hm, i guess

 **jimin:** I'll text you instead

 **taehyung:** Okay.

 **jimin:** i must get going

 **jimin:** Hobi hyung is here now

 **taehyung:** Alright.

 **taehyung:** You must get better!

 **jimin:** I will!

 **jimin:** Jungkook and Hobi hyung are here, though. 

 **jimin:** Bye, Jungkook!

 **jimin:** Please hurry with the ramen.

 **jeon:** lol

 **jeon:** i will

 **taehyung:** Bye, baby!

 **jimin:** I'll see you at my inbox!

 **taehyung:** I will send a message now!

 _**jimin** _ **has left the chatroom**

 **jeon:** hyung

 **taehyung:** Which hyung are you talking about?

 **jeon:** ur the only hyung left here

 **taehyung:** Oh, I didn't notice Seokjin hyung left.

 **jeon:** he must have arrived at yoongi hyung's place

 **taehyung:** You're right.

 **taehyung:** Anyway, what are you going to ask me?

 **jeon:** has jaebum approach u lately?

 **taehyung:** He has not.

 **taehyung:** I guess someone from his gang got the news that I found out about him.

 **taehyung:** Either way, I am still joining Seventeen.

 **jeon:** is that so

 **jeon:** would u allow me to join alongside with u?

 **taehyung:** Huh?

 **jeon:** i want to join them too

 **jeon:** if their hacker is as softie as what he seems like

 **jeon:** he wont be able to fight jaebum's gang

 **jeon:** i can fight

 **jeon:** i can be their second hacker too

 **taehyung:** Jungkook, no.

 **taehyung:** We've talked about this.

 **taehyung:** I won't let anyone in this group get involved with their fight.

 **taehyung:** It is enough if I am the only one.

 **jeon:** no

 **jeon:** u wont be able to convince me like how u did with namjoon hyung

 **jeon:** let me join too

 **taehyung:** You have finals to worry about. Not this quarrel that others have.

 **taehyung:** If you are worried about me getting too much involved,

 **taehyung:** Did you even listened to Seungcheol? They won't let me fight as well as they will protect me.

 **jeon:** i dont trust them

 **taehyung:** You haven't even meet Mingyu and Wonwoo to judge that they can't fight.

 **taehyung:** Also, I'm a guy! I can protect myself!

 **jeon:** still not convinced

 **taehyung:** They are 13 members in their group, yes?

 **taehyung:** Like what Seungcheol said, Mingyu came from a ruthless gang of thugs before.

 **taehyung:** Wonwoo had experiences with hand to hand combat.

 **taehyung:** The others, as we still don't know, might be as skillful as those two.

 **jeon:** i dont care about them

 **taehyung:** What?

 **jeon:** im worried about u

 **taehyung:** Huh?

 **jeon:** i dont want them to protect u because i dont trust them

 **jeon:** i want to protect u

 **jeon:** i want to do that

 **taehyung:** Jungkook, you're still a kid...

 **taehyung:** If you get hurt, your hyung would be after my throat!

 **taehyung:** I can't even imagine myself seeing you getting hurt!

 **jeon:** hyung i can fight

 **jeon:** seokjin hyung and yoongi hyung taught me basic combats

 **taehyung:** No, I don't want to.

 **jeon:** let me protect u

 **jeon:** i dont u to get hurt

 **jeon:** not even a scratch

 **taehyung:**...

 **taehyung:** Let me talk to Namjoon hyung first...

 **taehyung:** Let's figure out the best option here.

 **jeon:** okay

 **taehyung:** I gotta go. Hyung is here.

 **jeon:** right

 **taehyung:**...

 **taehyung:** I have no idea what went through your mind today...

 **taehyung:** that you became so protective all of the sudden.

 **taehyung:** But that made me feel happy. 

 **taehyung:** You care for your friend dearly. 

 **taehyung:** thanks, jungkook!

 _**taehyung** _ **has left the chatroom**

 **jeon:**...

 **jeon:** its not only because ur my friend and part of this group

 **jeon:** instead

 **jeon:** i love you so much

 **jeon:** so i want to protect u

 **jeon:**...

 _**jeon** _ **has cleared the conversation**

 **jeon:** better tell him in person instead of writing it here

 **jeon:** right?

 _**jeon** _ **has left the chatroom**


	18. DAY 18: They're making a move.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally post a chapter that I had been thinking for a while and I got reminded because of the outcast au. HAHAHa. Enjoy. :)

_**seokjin** _ **has entered the chatroom**

 **seokjin:** Where is Namjoon?

 **jimin:** He's not here?

 **jimin:** Why would you look for him here, though?

 **SUGA:** yah

 **SUGA:** you two are always together

 **seokjin:** He's not anywhere.

 **seokjin:** Not in his dorm either.

 **jimin:**???

 **SUGA:** why are you looking for him?

 **seokjin:** You two don't know it yet?

 **jimin:** about what?

 **seokjin:** He let Jungkook joined Seventeen too.

 **SUGA:** what?

 **SUGA:** why?

 **seokjin:** I don't know!

 **seokjin:** The idea of letting Taehyung joined the group is far enough a big denial for me,

 **seokjin:** then Jungkook would be joining too?

 **jimin:** Joon hyung might have a valid reason why

 **seokjin:** Even so, he shouldn't let those two join some fraternity group!

 **jimin:** Hyung, Seungcheol would take care of those two.

 **SUGA:** and you said you did a research about them

 **SUGA:** found nothing but good news right?

 **seokjin:** They are still part of a fraternity group.

 **seokjin:** I don't like this plan at all.

 **seokjin:** I feel like something would happen.

 **jimin:** hey now

 **jimin:** I know their leader!

 **jimin:** I don't think he will let those two near any danger.

 **SUGA:** that is right

 **SUGA:** if ever they get into danger

 **SUGA:** there will be a part two of that war

 **seokjin:** I appreciate you two saying that,

 **seokjin:** but like what Jungkook had said yesterday,

 **seokjin:** I, too, don't trust that group.

 **seokjin:** You can literally lie on the internet nowadays.

 **SUGA:** you're overthinking about this hyung

 **jimin:** that is right!

 **seokjin:**...

 **SUGA:** take your mind off of this for a while

 **SUGA:** i'm sure namjoon had a valid reason for letting jungkook join too

 **jimin:** I'm surprised that you guys are letting Taehyung join the group too.

 **SUGA:** jimin we talked about this

 **jimin:** what if Tae gets into danger?

 **seokjin:** Just by joining the fraternity group is dangerous.

 **jimin:** I'm really against to Tae joining that.

 **SUGA:** we all are though

 **jimin:** Then why didn't you stop Tae?

 **jimin:** I dont want to lose Tae.

 **seokjin:** We're not losing him.

 **SUGA:** like what you said

 **SUGA:** seungcheol is nice

 **SUGA:** i doubt he will let taehyung in the front line

 _**knj** _ **has entered the chatroom**

 **knj:** We have a problem.

 **seokjin:** Is that how you greet us upon entering here?

 **knj:** Sorry, but this is a bad news.

 **knj:** For some reason, my phone can't do anything but to go here?

 **jimin:** Huh?

 **jimin:** Turn it off then.

 **knj:** I tried, but it won't let me.

 **knj:** I have a bad feeling about this.

 **knj:** Can any of you contact Jungkook to get here?

 **seokjin:** He's not at your place?

 **knj:** No, he went to Taehyung's to talk about their plan.

 **jimin:** I will do it

 **SUGA:** joon

 **SUGA:** about letting jungkook join the gang

 **knj:** I am also against to it if you must know.

 **knj:** But I can't really say no when Jungkook says all the possible things that may happen.

 **seokjin:** Which is?

 **knj:** Seventeen isn't what we think it is,

 **knj:** they might be pretending.

 **knj:** It's hard to believe since Seungcheol is nice.

 **knj:** But there are a lot of possibilities, right?

 **seokjin:** That's right.

 **knj:** Let's just wait what would happen. 

 **knj:** For now, I need Jungkook to get here so I can know what's happening with my phone.

 **jimin:** he replied and said he will be here

 **SUGA:** tae is coming too?

 **jimin:** I guess so?

 **seokjin:** Hey, Namjoon.

 **knj:** Yeah?

 **seokjin:** I'm just saying this out of being cautious,

 **seokjin:** do you think it's better if we all join Seventeen so we can fight alongside with Taehyung?

 **knj:** Hyung, we went over through all the possible stuff that might happen.

 **knj:** As well as Taehyung was the only one they recruited personally.

 **SUGA:** i actually like what jin hyung is saying

 **knj:** I get it.

 **knj:** But let's just trust Taehyung's decision on this one.

 **knj:** Also, he said Jaebum is his friend and very dear to him.

 **knj:** He wants to protect him.

 **SUGA:** there's no protecting happening since jaebum is born to be in that group

 **jimin:** but in campus, he is behaving well?

 **SUGA:** normally people with huge secret stays hidden

 _**taehyung** _ **has entered the chatroom**

 **SUGA:** that's how they lure their victims

 **knj:** You must be reading the book I recommended to you.

 **SUGA:**... 

 **SUGA:** my life is in that book now

 **knj:** Is that so?

 **taehyung:** Hello, hyungs and Jimin!

 **seokjin:** My baby!

 **taehyung:** Hey, hyung!

 **knj:** Baby?

 **SUGA:** what a plot twist

 **taehyung:** Jungkook just went off to your apartment now, hyung.

 **knj:** Huh?

 **knj:** But I told him to get over here.

 **taehyung:** You did?

 **taehyung:** He didn't say anything, though?

 **jimin:** -.-- --@#$%@- ..- / .- .-. . #$!*(/ .- .-.. .-..$F@@!GW!#$%& / ..- -. -.#%&*@#@^. . .#FSGHU*-. / -- -.-- / -$@#*.-. --!@$- -. - .-. ---$%^*U .-.. / -. --- .-- 

 **taehyung:** He just went out.

 **knj:** Is that so.

 **SUGA:** where's jimin?

 **jimin:** sorry.

 **jimin:** But I told him to get here?

 **knj:** He might have thought of going here personally to fix it instead.

 **seokjin:**???

 **seokjin:** The hell did you just sent Jimin?

 **jimin:**???

 **jimin:** I apologized for my mistake?

 **seokjin:** No, you just sent that weird lines and dashes?

 **SUGA:** he sent that?

 **SUGA:** but he didn't.

 **seokjin:** Huh?

 **seokjin:** But I can see it?

 **seokjin:** And so can you.

 **knj:** Hyung, maybe your screen is glitching? 

 **seokjin:** It might be.

 **seokjin:** Anyway, I should go.

 **seokjin:** But I want to talk, Namjoon.

 **knj:** I'll call you when my phone is fixed.

 **seokjin:** Sure.

 **seokjin:** Bye, my baby.

 **taehyung:** Bye, hyung!

 **j@%^3im(#@!in:** Bye, hyung!

 **seokjin:**...

 **seokjin:** How do you screenshot in your phone?

 **SUGA:** are you this old not to know that?

 **seokjin:** Oh, please. Hurry up and tell me so I can do something!

 _**jeon** _ **has entered the chatroom**

 **knj:** Hold the home button and the lock button on the side of your phone, hyung.

 **seokjin:** Okay... thanks.

 **seokjin:** It is just... some stuff is happening to Jimin.

 **jimin:**???

 **jimin:** I really don't get what you mean.

 **seokjin:** Then, I must go.

 **jimin:** Bye~

 **seokjin:** See you later, kids.

 _**seokjin** _ **has left the chatroom**

 _**hoseok**_ **has entered the chatroom**

 **hoseok:** hello world

 **hoseok:** i went here to post my selca

 **hoseok:** but i see today is the day when taetae is moving to seventeen more the meantime

 **taehyung:** Hey, hyung!

 **jimin:** \- .-@@@!!^&*# . .... -.-@#%Y&\- ..- -. -!!!!-. / .. ... / -. ---!#$^*(# - / - .- . ....%^*)@#! -.-- ..- -. --.

 **jimin:**.... .!@#$ &&H / .... .- ... / !EGU^-... . . -. / .-.. #!@-.-- .. -%^!@. --. / - --- / -.-- -^&((%@-- ..- / .- .-.)*. .-..

 **j#$@%^@!!i &^(#%@min: **.- -. -.. / .. ()/ .- -- /%^&@ -. --- - / - ...*^&#. . / .-. . .!@%%*- .-.. / .--. !@%&.- .-. -^$^2.- / .--!$%^&FS- .. -- .. -.

 **jeon:** where is tae?

 **knj:** He's here, Jungkook.

 **jeon:** hes not?

 **taehyung:** I'm here.

 **taehyung:** Don't pretend that I'm not here!

 **jeon:** sorry

 **jeon:** i was just kidding

 **jeon:** anyway hyung

 **jeon:** what seems to be the problem with ur phone?

 **knj:** Like I mentioned, anything is not working but the app of this chatroom only?

 **knj:** I tried restarting my phone as well as taking out the battery.

 **knj:** It is still like that.

 **jeon:** maybe a virus went inside of ur phone?

 **jeon:** have u been watching porn?

 **hoseok:** OH MY GOD

 **SUGA:** damn how shameless can you get dude

 **knj:** I don't watch porn!

 **SUGA:** don't lie

 **knj:** I do watch them...

 **knj:** But not always.

 **jeon:** so u do watch them

 **j*$ &%!^(@!@$:** lololol You watch porn?

 **taehyung:** I am so amazed that you still watch porn when you're dating the most handsome man in the world.

 **knj:** It is actually one of Seokjin hyung's kink to watch porn while doing it.

 **SUGA:** TMI

 **knj:**.... Sorry.

 **hoseok:** regardless our joon is watching porn!!!

 **jimin:** -.. --- -. .-#$%!&%^---. - / .-.. !@%$U&*.. ... - !@#&*(. -. / - --- / -- .

 **jimin:** I want to tell that to the entire campus!

 **taehyung:** Want to print out flyers for that?

 **knj:** Stop, kids. Gosh...

 **jeon:** anyway

 **jeon:** turn off ur phone

 **jeon:** after that 

 **jeon:** hold the buttons

 **knj:** The volume, home button, and the lock button?

 **jeon:** yeah

 **jeon:** something will appear

 **jeon:** highlight wipe data

 **jeon:** that will delete everything and ur phone would be like brand new

 **knj:** I see...

 **knj:** That is better than not being able to use it properly.

 **knj:** I will be back.

 **knj:** I might have to create a new account here.

 **jeon:** i can restore ur data here

 **SUGA:** yeah

 **SUGA:** restore his data

 **jimin:**. ...- . .!@$%*#$@V-. -.-- - .!#@#%*$#... !@.. -. --. / ..@ / ... .- -.-@#- / .. ... / .- %$$ &/ .-.. .. .

 **SUGA:** he might not have saved all jin hyung's nudes

 **knj:**...

 **knj:** Excuse you, but I saved everything.

 **knj:** I just don't want my account here to get deleted and make you all think that you don't have a leader anymore.

 **hoseok:** did we even have a leader here in the first place?

 **knj:**... Rude.

 **knj:** Anyway, I'm restarting my phone now.

 _**knj** _ **has left the chatroom**

 **j#$%!@!@@!imIn:** -... ..- - !@#T%/ - .- . .... -.-^*%(&\- ..-@$#^ -. --. / .. .!@~1.. / - .- . .... &^(^-.-- ..- #%@#^-. --.

 **#@!@#$imIn:**.- -. -.. / .. @$@%#^/ .- -- / -. --- - / .-!@!^#-- .. -- .. -.

**has left the chatroom**

**has entered the chatroom**

**!@!$@a*%* entered 1@!%$!@# chatroom**

**SUGA:** why is my internet connection so slow rn

 **jeon:** stop watching porn hyung

 **SUGA:** istg jungkook you're dead when i see you

 **jeon:** im shookt

 **hoseok:** this is so random but can i go to your place hyung?

 **SUGA:** why?

 **jimin:** do you need help with anything?

 **jimin:** I can go to your place.

 **hoseok:** really?

 **jimin:** Ya, I got nothing to do.

 **hoseok:** thanks!

 **hoseok:** i just need someone right now because of this horror game that i am playing

 **taehyung:** Why are you playing that in the first place?

 **hoseok:** my sister told me its good

 **hoseok:** so i wanted to play it

 **hoseok:** which is weird because she hardly plays games

 **hoseok:** so i want to test it out!

 **taehyung:** That's neat!

 **hoseok:** come here as soon as you can jimin!

 **jimin:** I will be there.

 **j@$@min:** -.-- -@#!%-- ..!@- .----. .-. . /@$^$&% -. . -..- - --..-- #!@/ .--- ..- -. -!@!^**-. / .... --- ... . ---$^$ -.- .-.-.-

 _**jimin** _ **has left the chatroom**

**has left the chatroom**

**jeon:** hey something is weird

 **taehyung:** Huh?

 **taehyung:** What do you mean?

 **jeon:** idk i just felt like something is weird

 **SUGA:** you're lacking sleep kid

 **SUGA:** don't you have some finals to worry about?

 **jeon:** my finals were done a few days back already

 **jeon:** im just studying for my college entrance

 **jeon:** which is next month

 **taehyung:** I see...

 **taehyung:** Will you be able to do that?

 **jeon:** of course

 **SUGA:** well then

 **SUGA:** i must get going

 **SUGA:** this book that namjoon gave me is calling me

 **taehyung:** Let me borrow it next time!

 **SUGA:** why not

 **SUGA:** bye

 _**SUGA**_ **has left the chatroom**

 **taehyung:** Ah, I'm going to miss being here.

 **taehyung:** We really can't stay here in this chatroom?

 **jeon:** ya

 **jeon:** soonyoung might be a softie but he is still a hacker

 **jeon:** we need to delete stuff here as much as possible

 **jeon:** to convince them that we r not part of this group

 **taehyung:** I guess that is right.

 **taehyung:** I was amazed how well you convinced them that you are my friend.

 **taehyung:** Which, by the way, hardly became the status of this relationship.

 **jeon:** hey i said i was sorry for what i had said

 **jeon:** i was a jerk

 **jeon:** and im really sorry

 **taehyung:** You've said that multiple times.

 **taehyung:** That's making me feel bad for not saying that I forgave you a long time ago.

 **jeon:** huh?

 **taehyung:** I wasn't really mad at you, though.

 **taehyung:** I guess I was upset with myself. 

 **jeon:** what do u mean?

 **taehyung:** You didn't grow to like me back because I'm not as special and unique as Jieun.

 **taehyung:** Right?

 **jeon:** NO

 **jeon:** that is not truE!

 **jeon:** u and jieun r so different

 **jeon:** but ur unique, cute, sweet, caring, and very special

 **jeon:** that is why i am so in love with u more than to what i felt to jieun

 **taehyung:**...

 **jeon:** i feel like i made u speechless again

 **jeon:** im sorry

 **taehyung:** Let's call?

 **jeon:** huh?

 **taehyung:** I want to hear your voice.

 **jeon:** oh...

 **jeon:** of course!

 **taehyung:** I will be waiting.

 _**taehyung**_ **has left the chatroom**

 _**jeon**_ **has left the chatroom**

 _**jeon**_ **has entered the chatroom**

 **jeon:** shoot i forgot to post this

**jeon:**

**jeon:** if ur wondering whats the caption

 **jeon:** "the moment our eyes met, we're in love."

 **jeon:** taehyung thought of that caption

 **jeon:** and as his whipped man

 **jeon:** i input it

 **jeon:** do u like it?

 _**jeon** _ **has left the chatroom**


End file.
